


[龙獒/龙科]JK生贺系列 职业PLAY十题

by TuiMao



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

《合约关系》经纪人马龙X明星科

包房里温度有点高，一桌子精致的菜其实没怎么动，都顾着互相敬酒了，这群制片人和投资商都是老狐狸，喝空几瓶后都原形毕露，马龙替张继科挡了不知道几轮酒，他已经变得有点话多了，这是他要喝醉了的征兆。  
让他更着急的是刚一放下杯子他发现原本应该坐在身边的张继科不见了，他打了个招呼去了洗手间找他。不出意外张继科一定在某个隔间里坐着玩手机，马龙踉跄扶着墙走了几步，走廊里的服务生想要来扶他，他摇了下手，将定型水已经固不住的几缕散发朝后撸去。  
他几乎是踹开卫生间的门，喝多了他就莫名高兴喜欢胡来，他趴在洗手台上，接了凉水使劲搓了几下脸，白色衬衫溅湿了一大片，他撑着边缘站直了，眯着眼扯了扯领带，卸了袖扣，胡乱地把袖子卷到手臂上。  
“张继科，你给我出来，在里头干哈呢。”  
马龙家乡话都出来了，被喊的对象曾经吐槽他喝醉了和他梦游一样，与平时简直是人格转换。  
过了许久，张继科终于捏着手机开了门出来，马龙冲着他傻乐了一下，脚一滑几乎是要坐在地上。张继科骂了句我操，手快将他捞了起来，马龙有了可以靠的东西，软泥一样摊在张继科身上，“你这小混蛋再给我跑。”马龙凑在张继科脖子边喃喃说道，一阵酒气呵得他浑身发痒。张继科架着他一句话也不说，开了门径直朝电梯走去。

张继科并不是马龙带的第一个艺人，但绝对是最用心的一个。公司上至老板刘国梁下至他的顶头上司秦志戬，无一不把张继科当做重点培养对象。张继科是国家级运动员转业下来的，在这个满地厚刘海小细腿花美男的审美时代，像他这款长相清秀好看，肌肉结实又散发着荷尔蒙的男性，已经很少见了，虽然没有演艺经历但也不失为一块璞玉，再加上运动员时代就积累了不少人气和粉丝，因此公司接到优质项目都会想办法让他也加入，通俗点说，就是想捧他。  
马龙也全心全意贯彻着这个思路，凡是张继科有望参与的项目，都花了一百个心思去谈，凡是张继科正在进行的活动或拍摄，他都尽量抽出空去探班，有张继科的饭局，他更是几乎每次必到。张继科本来就不是很想入娱乐圈，是前教练现老板的刘国梁好说歹说，马龙就更是需要时刻提着一百个心防止大爷他撂担子不干了。  
他空下来也经常给张继科打电话，了解艺人行踪也是他的日常，“在干吗呢？”  
“是职业查岗还是关怀问候？”张继科的嗓音从电话里听起来更性感了，“我记得合同里没写经纪人要每天给艺人打那么多电话查岗。”  
马龙被他问得噎住，他自己都答不上来，只是他一空下来就会想到张继科这个人。  
如果说对待客户要像初恋，那他对张继科嘘寒问暖鞍前马后大概是千古绝恋了。

电梯下来张继科几乎是扛着马龙扭扭歪歪在走，他一脸镇定地对大堂前台说要一间大床房。等他把马龙扔上床后终于松了口气，马龙实际上比看起来重许多，身板其实也比他厚实。他喘了口气，坐在床沿替马龙脱掉了鞋袜，然后解了自己的，裤子刚松开马龙忽然就翻了个身，一只脚搁到了他腿中间，还来回蹭了几下，全部揉在了他下身。  
操。他抓了马龙的脚往一边扔开，往边上挪了些。  
他赤身裸体走向浴室，说实话他还没想好洗完了是喊助理来接他还是和马龙在这儿一起将就一下。为什么不开一间套房啊？不就不用挤一张床了？他打开花洒的时候后知后觉地在心里默默念了下。  
水温刚刚好，从头一直暖到脚，每个毛孔都舒服地张开了，像是有人在爱抚他的背，他扬起了头呻吟了下。

马龙醒过来的时候头有些涨得发疼，为了不压着胃翻了个身，刚转过去就看到张继科侧立着，挤了些透明的沐浴露搓揉着下面，下腹乌色毛发里，卧着的那一条藏在白色泡沫里。张继科分开肌理分明大理石雕刻出来一般的双腿，托起了两颗球和中间的皮肉细细洗了。马龙触了电似的立刻从床上弹了起来。张继科忘了放下卧室和浴室镜面隔墙的帘子，被他看了个精光。  
张继科为了避开花洒喷着的水，转了半个身过去，叉开了腿整个背面对着马龙这侧，身体线条呈倒三角向腰收下来，纹身湿漉漉沾了水那翅膀更活灵活现，他又倒了沐浴露些在掌心，另一只手拨开两瓣儿桃中间的缝儿，整个手挤在里头看不清手指的动作，只看得那两团湿漉漉的臀肉在摇晃颤抖。  
马龙只觉得西裤从来没有绷得那么紧过，他迅速解开了皮带甩在地上，伸进手去宽慰般地套了几下想让小兄弟熄火，哪知那东西感受到了这情色画面刺激反而越来越硬要向外弹。他夹着腿束手无策地站起来赤脚走了几下，差点还被松垮下来的裤子绊倒，干脆也脱了扔在一边。张继科又霸占着浴室，他也没处去放这一炮。  
眼观鼻鼻观心，冷静点马龙。三秒后他放弃挣扎还是抬起了头看这限制级现场，没人拒绝得了这个。  
张继科取下了花洒，腿分得更开了，向前俯身弯下了腰，一手掰开屁股，一手将花洒对准中间喷去，水雾蒸腾，看不细致，但他料想那里软肉一定被热水激得软热腻手。他体内火烧得正旺，张继科忽然侧头勾起了嘴角，不偏不倚，正好能让马龙看见的角度。  
靠靠靠，这混蛋是故意的！  
马龙像龙卷风一样几乎是撞开了浴室的门，张继科依然站在浴缸里，关了水，拿了白色浴巾不紧不慢地擦着还在滴水的头发。  
马龙抓住他的手臂，将他摔在隔断玻璃上吻了下去，张继科的嘴唇湿着沾了水，他重重吸着他下唇，这是他第一次离他那么近，近到能共同呼吸，近到能看到张继科脸颊上的痘印小坑，张继科伸出舌头来顺着马龙嘴唇的形状舔了一遍，末了凑在他嘴角边亲了亲，“马龙同志，你没有经受住组织对你的考验啊。”  
“去他妈的考验，我马上要对你犯罪了。”马龙松开了张继科的一只手，指尖顺着他的喉结滑到锁骨中间的凹槽，像是选中了那里，低头唆着那里的皮肤，离开时那里艳红色一块像擦了些梅汁上去。他顺着他起伏的胸膛慢慢往下，张继科皮肉紧实，腰沟深得像是要把两侧肌肉往外挤得更开些，他拍内裤广告的时候马龙观察过，他肾上腰肉被过紧的内裤撑得有些鼓出来，表示张继科续航力持久耐操，他现在也终于弄明白那时候会这么想的自己对他早起了欲念。  
他掂起张继科略微卷曲又有些硬的毛发丛中已经勃起的那一根撸了几下，形状大小和他自己的差不多，骄傲地挺着弧线稍稍向下，马上要操一个英俊的大鸡巴男人让他下面更性奋了。干这行那么些年以来不是没有被投怀送抱过，不是他清高片花不沾身，只是他没法将就。唯有张继科，哪怕触及了他职业操守的底线，哪怕张继科只是想打一炮他也认了。  
他伸手在架子上胡乱翻着，不能用沐浴露也不能用洗发乳，还好有润肤乳，虽然远比不上润滑剂，但有总比没有要好。他拧开瓶盖，倒了些在掌心，还好是偏水性的，不至于弄得张继科屁股黏黏糊糊。  
“转过去继科儿，手抓着毛巾架，一只脚踩在浴缸边。”他言简意赅，其实只是下面没法再忍。  
“操，第一次你就玩那么厉害。”张继科红着脸骂了句，却依了他，侧过身去摆出了马龙要求的姿势。  
马龙听他说第一次心头一热，这意味着有第一次还有下一次和下下一次？他火速脱了衬衫和内裤抛在地上，跪在张继科身后，没用多少力就拨开了臀瓣，张继科的姿势让他的肉眼儿轻易就暴露出来，从刚才开始马龙就渴望尝尝这里，他伸着舌头舔了下那小洞，绕着褶皱转了一圈就要舌吻一样往里钻，张继科叫着呻吟了一声，脚抖得差点踩不住浴缸边沿，只得绷紧了原本就很结实的大腿，肌肉硬到酸痛。  
马龙故意弄出很大水声，边舔边吸，张继科只觉得那里又痒又热，他分不清到底是自己出了水还是马龙的口水。马龙的舌尖还不停在入口转动，一会又推着舌面向里，用舌头在探路小幅操着那肉口，那些细小敏感的神经像被针刺一样催着张继科摇着屁股，仿佛多动几下马龙就能放过他。  
马龙吸着嘴角的口水离开的时候，一只手还使劲拨弄着张继科的肉口，已经看不到细细的褶皱了，只有像果肉般红透了的粉色软肉，中间露了个小口水汪汪地张着嘴。马龙将手掌朝下，掌心上的乳液顺流到指尖，他按着洞口周围，安抚似的揉了会，小心翼翼地旋转着探了一根进去，他每动一下，那小嘴就呻吟一样叽咕叫一声，肉吸得他紧密严合，倒像是他手指本来就长里头一样。他一边抽插那软腻活肉，一边啃咬着张继科肩膀，不一会就又加了一根手指进去，两根上下左右屈屈伸伸错开了戳弄，拓开那深穴其乐无穷，里头被他插得越来越热，“你知道你下面软一些还是你嘴唇软一些？”  
张继科咬着下唇一收一缩夹紧后面想要停止马龙的捣蛋，不料让身后的马龙喘得更重了些，“那……你手指能干还是鸡巴能干些？”他特地把干这一字说得极响。  
马龙轻笑了一声，撤出了手指，他早知道和张继科干一炮那么有趣有“性”质他就不会忍到现在了，“你马上就能知道了。”  
他握着阴茎在张继科饱满的臀上拍打了几下，又在蜜桃似的被水蒸气泡得可口的屁股上头戳弄了几下，张继科许久没再去晒灯，屁股蛋儿反白了还弹性十足，随着他的动作陷下弹上。  
马龙扶着他的腰，一手送了肉茎入了那扩张还算充分的小口，张着肉粉色的小圈儿含得他紧紧的，他另一只手也掐紧了张继科的腰，阴茎凭着感觉探索着往肉里生生闯了一条道，浴室里只有两人的喘息声彼此交织起伏，张继科抓着毛巾架的手背上青筋暴突，脚趾也扣紧了浴缸沿。马龙开始前后抽送，肉蛋垂打着张继科的屁股，不用看他也知道他肉上必定有两块红印。先前只是入口有些湿，渐渐里头也得了趣出了水，他阴茎摸索着了张继科的腺体，一下下都狠心用力往那里打，张继科被他顶得又酸麻又舒爽，他喊得隔壁大约都能听见，马龙担心毛巾架都要被他拽下来。他盯着张继科手臂上的纹身一下下夯实进去，像要把张继科操晕为目的，对方在役时代因为另一只手几乎很少用上因此两只手臂粗细不同，这倒成了一种诡异的魅力，性感得很。  
张继科被不停攻击着后面，前面肉根随着节奏在空中上下甩动，他都无暇去管它，只知道后面像是被马龙凿了个水坑，他拔出去后大概后面都能感受着马龙肉茎楔出的形状。他知道马龙一直健身和练拳，只是没料到体力好得不亚于运动员，脱衣显肉，肌肉厚实耐力又足，他被操弄得越发晕乎，脚软得几乎要站不住，脑子里乱哄哄被马龙搅成一团，他知道他这种像大赛取胜后一样飘忽的感觉是高潮临近了，下面甚至都没被弄过几下就射了，溅得瓷砖上星星点点，马龙节奏放慢了下来，一边干他一边帮他撸着，将残余的精液都挤出来。密闭环境里满是浓郁性爱味道，张继科脱了神一样软得要站不住了，马龙双手圈进了他的腰卖力操进去，那里头状态正佳，熟透了又多汁，简直就要滋养肥了他那肉茎。  
张继科回了些神过来后嚷着要尿，马龙正在兴头上几乎要射，只得忍了回去，拍拍他屁股退了出来，张继科前脚跨出浴缸马龙就跟了出去。  
“做什么，一起尿么？”张继科斜了眼他，眼角飞着艳红情潮。  
马龙站在他身后，咬了下他皮肉紧实的脖子，“给你把尿。”话毕便下死力气掰开两团肉将肉茎熟门熟路戳了进去。  
张继科一个愣住没反应过来，马龙已经抬着他那根对准马桶，后面没偷懒，打桩机一样撞进去，捣得他后面肉口分泌的体液从臀缝腿间挤了下来，他小声骂着神经病呢但那节奏带得他膀胱发紧，他死咬牙关想忍着，但液体已经升到了尿道口，越是想憋越是想尿，终于他干脆两眼一闭心里骂着操操操只好随它去，一道水柱划着曲线哗啦啦落下去。马龙发了狠劲顶得越重，他就随之又是一波水接着一波，马龙低声喊着埋在里头射了出来，又进出几下把精液结结实实全打在他体内，他后头一紧，前头也终于尿了个干净。  
丢脸的事都做尽了，他像被马龙标记驯服了一样，叫他以后怎么和别人睡，张继科双手捂着烧起来的脸。

 

他们又重新迅速洗了澡，张继科头发翘得像刺猬，一卷被子把自己从头包到脚缩成个团背对着马龙。  
马龙给制片方和投资人打了电话解释赔礼，刚挂机就一掀被子也钻了进来，“大明星刚潜完我就不理我了啊？”  
张继科把被子拉高盖过头，声音听起来闷闷的，“操，你吃一屁股精液试试。”  
“那也得有下次啊。”  
“真的？”张继科一掀被子，眼睛晶亮地看着他。  
他比之前长了些肉，脸颊饱满圆润，卧蚕下两道小沟将这双眼睛勾得含情七分，马龙心头一动满心喜爱，凑过去亲了亲他，“你什么时候看出来的？”  
“我走哪儿你都老盯我直勾勾地看啊，还老有事没事搭着我腰和屁股。”张继科越说越大声，自己都笑了起来。  
马龙哈哈哈笑得比他更响更猖狂，“那我以后能一直看么？”  
“合同里可没这么写。”张继科认真回想了下，在被子里踢了他一脚。  
“那我们重新拟一份合同，终身有效。”马龙夹住他捣蛋的腿，翻身撑起被子又压了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

恋爱学分 马园长X幼教科

 

张继科在马龙当副园长的幼儿园实习期快要结束了，除了收获每天一裤子鼻涕眼泪巧克力酱外，也收获了比课堂上更直观实际的经验。如何循循善诱让那些孩子吃不肯吃的东西，如何指导他们对学前教育发生兴趣，如何在游戏里寓教于乐，如何教他们初步树立对自身的性别认知，他从马龙和其他前辈那里学了不少，自己也慢慢摸索出了一些方法。只是他每天下班清理工作围裙的时候，兜里那些小干花，小蜡笔头和西瓜虫到底是小捣蛋鬼们什么时候塞进去的？

一开始他想过不要暴露和马龙的关系，可他第一天进园就遭到了热烈的“欢迎”，所有人都早认识了他一般——因为你们的合照在小马办公桌上啊，有热心的女同事告诉了他。他有点慌张害羞，眼睛不知道要往哪儿看，一抬头只看到马龙弯着细长眼睛朝他笑得没心没肺。

马龙比张继科年长三届，也就是说张继科大学刚入学的时候马龙已经大四了。学前教育专业本就男生少得可怜，虽然这几年改善了许多，但他们的男女比例与机械自动化男女比例正好反一反。马龙入校的时候基本是独苗一根，报道的时候几乎引起了系里女生的轰动。他待人处事温和亲切谦虚有礼，头发纹丝不乱整齐地用定型水朝后梳好，身材又像运动员一样结实却不夸张。他们的辅导员评价道，光是看着他，下至八岁女童上至八十岁老妇，不论是撒娇耍赖的小屁孩还是把孩子宠上天的家长们，都无法对他生气发火，典范级的幼教苗子。将他当做男神膜拜的女生们在熟络了之后发现马龙其实也是个喜欢打游戏看日系动漫和欧美英雄片的普通初级宅男。

所以当张继科入校的时候这些熬成学姐的姑娘们又掀起了一阵骚乱，这一届入了三个男生，一个小白胖子，一个眼睛大的，还有一个就是张继科。张继科头发柔顺贴在额前，眼睛半眯睫毛朝下盖着，时刻关注自己的手机，他是话最少的一个，问三句才答一句也是有的。学姐们踢了几次铁板，回头还是觉得马龙好，在他面前喊张继科太傲。

马龙第一次见到张继科的时候他正在踢球，他正好汗淋淋跑到场边捡球，张继科骑在车上扶着车把看他们踢球，一只腿支在地上，一只腿定住了滚到他腿边的球，熟门熟路勾了下球把它踢回给了马龙。一起来啊，他朝张继科喊了声。  
天色有些暗了，他们结束了比赛回宿舍路上还一路兴冲冲还分析着刚才球赛错过的机会和踢坏了的球，忽然发现停在了同一栋宿舍楼下，马龙问他要了名字和手机号，这才知道这就是传说中的傲气小学弟。张继科眉目清秀，湿了的头发上流下来的汗滑到了嘴角，他伸着舌尖舔了舔。马龙胸口猛跳几下绷得紧紧的，他的春天大概在大学四年最后一年来到了。

防火防盗防学长，反过来说，防火防盗也要防学弟。出乎所有人意料之外又在情理之中的是，学长和学弟搅和到一起去了。最早发现的是方博，他窜到张继科房里还他书，刚一只脚踏进去只看到那两个人卷在窗帘里黏黏糊糊抱着对方啃个没完，他吓得书啪嗒一声掉在地上，两手遮着眼一步步往后退，“我什么都没看到啊。”退到门口处一路狂奔在走廊里又大喊一声，“你两怎么不关门！”  
方博知道了等于整个系四个年级都知道了，他还能惟妙惟肖地模仿那情景。两位当事人正在急速升温的热恋期，也就任他去了。马龙一毕业就去了当初实习的幼儿园当了幼教，态度认真工作细致，作为年轻教师又肯动脑子多变通，不久后就升了园长助理，他在大学附近外租了房子，后一学期张继科也把宿舍退了搬了过去，从此再也没有辣眼睛的东西可以瞎了其他同学了。两个人开了荤，干柴烈火变着法子翻着花样弄了些日子，张继科经常没羞没躁带着一脖子红痕来上课，方博又嘴快说科哥你这脖子，和龙哥悠着点早些睡，龙哥眼袋都变大了。张继科一脸没睡醒的样子趴在桌子上在笔记本上涂涂画画，隔了许久才吭了声，他也被我啃了一脖子啊，方博觉得这对话没法继续了。

一直到张继科快毕业了他们才稍稍收敛了些，这时候马龙已经晋升为副园长了，这一天是张继科在幼儿园实习的最后一天，依偎在他怀里等晚下班的父母来接她的小女孩一动不动闭着眼睫毛一颤一颤乖乖地让张继科帮她卸了脸上油彩。张继科隔一会儿就要挪一下位置，就像屁股下的椅子上被撒了一把钉子一样。女孩子察觉到了他的不适，问了好几次张老师没事吗。张继科额角渗出了汗，勉强挤了个微笑说着没事没事又重新拿了张卸妆巾替小孩仔细擦着。今天下午全班的小朋友一对一用环保油彩在互相脸上创作，弄得整个教室课桌上五颜六色。若是平时还好，只是今天……今天实在是……

他在油彩课结束后将材料都收拾到办公室后去了洗手间，不巧马龙刚好也在，他后来回想了下，马龙倒像是专门在那儿候着他，一把将他推进了隔间，他还来不及发火马龙就笑得一脸人畜无害，真男人愿赌服输啊继科儿，张继科立刻偃旗息鼓了，谁叫他和马龙赌德甲输了呢。马龙从袋子里拿出了那如果能叫做衣服的一片布料似的玩意儿，让他换上穿在里头。  
“操这怎么穿？这玩意儿能算衣服么？”张继科指尖勾着那空荡荡的衣服晃在眼前，“你哪儿来的这东西？？？”  
“网红露背毛衣，之前方博给的，一直没找着机会让你穿。”马龙凑过去亲了下他脸颊，手绕到张继科背后替他解了印着小老虎图案的工作围裙，又拉开了他红色菱格羽绒服的拉链。张继科的脸被红色羽绒服衬得白皙圆润，拿着这完全遮不住背和屁股的衣服脸更烧起来了一样。他还来不及发呆，马龙已经熟门熟路地将他扒了个精光把衣服都扔在隔板上，习惯了被马龙摆弄的身体几乎都没有做出任何反抗。  
他将白色毛衣的从张继科的头上套了进去，拎着两根颈处的系带绕到他后脖子打了个蝴蝶结，这衣服空空荡荡垂在胸前，几乎遮不住张继科胸前乳首，下摆又不算紧，勉强挂在髋骨处，半个屁股几乎露在外头，张继科那根根本拢不进去，滑在下摆外，他以为马龙弄完了，匆匆要去隔板上勾内裤。马龙一把抓着他的手，“还没完呢。”从衣兜里又掏了个带着一团毛绒的长柄东西，他定睛一看，是个螺旋形的硅胶肛塞，一头大概是恶趣味的毛绒短尾之类。  
操操操！他心一横闭着眼头朝后仰去，重重敲在门板上。眼珠左右转了几下，挣扎了数秒翻了个身沉下腰分开腿翘起屁股。这衣服完全将他背上肌肉和蝴蝶骨都显了出来，马龙凑上前去俯身从他尾椎骨顺着深脊背沟向上舔，一路水色。  
“还没洗过啊今天……”张继科压着声音没敢乱动，他还不知道马龙要怎么拿那东西玩他屁股。  
“我一直都更喜欢你原味。”马龙湿漉漉地舔到他脖子，张嘴在脖颈和肩胛骨咬了一口。他在裤兜里掏了包便携润滑剂撕了，挤那透明的螺旋形肛塞上，这一根不算粗长，只略比手指大上一圈，算是个扩张的，打着旋儿倒是能刺激那里更敏感，更何况他还没告诉张继科这是电动无线的，给他点“惊喜”好了。他把毛衣往下拉了下，屁股蛋儿这下整个都弹了出来，将剩余的润滑剂抹在张继科紧致的入口，指尖揉了几下就试探着将硅胶肛塞往里捅了些进去，他转着将它又拔了些出来，听见张继科松了口气，抿嘴笑了笑，乘其不备又更重地塞了回去。  
“啊……”张继科扯着嗓子喊了出来，他里头却是食髓知味，活肉挤着那肛塞要往里吞，他后面越不受他头脑控制地吸含着那肛塞，那带旋儿的肛塞就像上了许多吸盘，牢牢锁着他的肉来回摩擦吮吸。  
马龙还算顺利地将整根肛塞没入，只留了个白兔尾巴似的团子在外头，像原本就长在那里一样。张继科后面不知道是润滑剂还是他流的体液，黏黏滑滑的，湿濡了几撮软毛贴在他屁股上，像小动物到了发情期一样，他把毛衣从张继科臀下拉了上来，卡在尾巴下面。他下面硬得发疼，内裤大概都被他的前液沾湿了一块，他大约撑不到一小时后的闭园。  
“继科儿，帮我口一管吧。”他半央求半撒娇地揉着张继科的屁股，一手拉开了裤子拉链。张继科转了个身，脸颊红得像发了烧。这些年他们帮对方都口了不知道多少次，只是穿成这样的从来没有过。他还从来没有拒绝过马龙，只得将围裙从隔板上扯下来垫在地上跪了下去，他刚拉开马龙的内裤那头部就弹了出来。  
马龙将裤子拉到臀下，将整根掏了出来送到张继科唇边，“小兔子科科尝尝马龙小哥哥的胡萝卜啊。”张继科恶狠狠地用指尖掐着冠状沟，“你信不信我咬你的胡萝卜。”外面虽然还有别的老师在，他还惦记着答应了替小孩子们擦脸卸油彩，又快又狠得吸着马龙，用柔软的下唇顺着马龙凸出的肉筋嘬进大半根吞到喉咙口，那里又热又软马龙受不了这个，几个来回吞吐，还伸着细滑的舌头舔食着整根肉柱，就因为这个马龙说见不得他吃香肠。他用指甲在冠状沟的细缝儿上轻轻重重地抠着，舌尖还打着转儿刺激着马眼，果然马龙没多久就在他全套手段下射了出来，他来不及避让，精液溅了他一脸，他湿着水润的眼，卷着舌头将嘴边的那白色舔了下去。

当他以为是他获得了胜利他们那赌局告一段落后，没想到坐在教室里的他后面突突跳了起来。一开始他几乎要从椅子上蹦起来，等他反应过来那肛塞不是死物而是遥控电动的后，他恨不得现在就冲到马龙那里给他一拳。他知道有这种东西，只要他们两个人没有离得太远，马龙就可以调节震动的强度，不一会儿他那里就被摩擦得敏感不行，他甚至觉得后面开始一股股吐着水，前面大概也要开始流前液了，可怜他为了穿那什么毛衣都应了马龙要求没有再穿内裤。原本就怕小朋友们看出他屁股后面一包小尾巴，现在更要担心是不是裤子都沾湿了。他开始发汗了，坐立不安，胸前两点没被刺激就硬了起来，顶着衣服磨得发疼，他想要马龙照顾下那里，舔一舔好让他舒服点。过了一会儿最后这个小朋友被接走了后，马龙大概是调大了频率，那玩意儿腾腾腾在他肉洞里前后乱窜，像无数倒钩刮着他肉，激烈得他双腿发软几乎站不起来。  
马龙终于拉开了他们小班的门，他一点都不意外地收到了张继科红了眼瞪着他的“欢迎”，“今天让校工先走了，我值班，所以我们有一整晚。”他反手将身后的门又拉了起来，上前几步将软瘫在椅子上的张继科捞了起来，将人带到教室后方的小木马处。这原木色的木马比普通公园或游乐场小孩儿骑的要大一些，基本是真实小马驹的大小复原，平日里小孩子也喜欢骑这个，比普通的木马更有高头大马的感觉，都嚷着喊他们抱上去。对于成年人来说差不多正好是到腰下，一脚可以跨上去撑在地上的高度。  
张继科那么聪明自然一下子明白了马龙的意思，他想要他躺在这马上，他骑马，马龙骑他，今天反正横竖逃不过这一劫，不如两人尽兴干完这一炮好早些让他摆脱了这破毛衣和体内作怪的那玩意儿。  
张继科心一横，解了红色羽绒服抛在一边地上，那毛衣立刻露了出来，胸前两点硬邦邦得顶着毛料。他将裤子鞋子一并卸了个干净，只穿着白色袜子，晃着两根白得惹眼的结实大腿，背部朝后反坐在了那木马上，向后倒去倚在马背上，一脚踏在地上，一脚寻了个落点踩在马屁股上，双腿一分露出了潮湿的下面，那沉甸甸的一根已经红得发硬翘在那里，张继科一不做二不休索性将两颗蛋也托了起来，那水红色的穴口已经湿得不成样子，透明的液体顺着肛塞的进出滴落在了张继科身下的木马座椅上。张继科斜着水润的双眼勾着他，声音听起来沙哑又性感，“你想知道是这个操得我爽还是你的马小龙操得我爽么？”  
马龙眯着眼滑了下喉结，看起来有些危险，解了外套扔在地上，里头的衬衫是张继科选的，衣服绷得有些紧尤其是胸这块，他一颗颗解开了衬衫扣子松开了衣服却没有脱下，若隐若现透着结实胸腹肌。  
他抓着张继科踩在马屁股上的那条腿抬高了扛在肩上，张继科一脚腾空身体重心有些不稳，木马摇摇晃晃摆动了起来，他只得伸手去抓马龙手臂。马龙缓缓地拔出了肛塞，张继科咬着下唇轻声哼着，马龙只刚取出一小段，那水就像止不住一样的奔了下来，弄湿了张继科腿间臀下大片皮肤，他彻底拿出那还在低频嗡嗡作响抖动的肛塞，张继科那里的小口被插了太久，撑着个粉色洞眼一时还合不上。他弯下腰凑在那处舔吸了些水液，手里提着那肛塞将张继科的阴茎和它圈在一起套了几十个来回，又用它去蘸了肉眼带出来的水一下下刮擦涂满了张继科整根，用顶端顶戳在张继科马眼上，顿时像有千万根羽毛骚刮着那里，张继科从一开始就低声骂个不停，筛糠一样颤了起来，下面那根本就布满细微敏感神经，哪里经得起这样刺激。  
马龙另一只手抬着自己的肉茎没费什么力气就捅进去了个半根，又故意滑出来将冠头卡在入口不进不退的。张继科前面快被弄到了顶峰血气上涌，后面却得不到慰藉，前后的不平衡把他逼到了悬崖边。他眨了眨眼想要回些神智，只瞧见马龙也仰着头，脖颈线条坚毅优雅，暖气开得太足，他胸膛中央已经发了些汗，闪着性感的水光。  
马龙一低头，正好撞上张继科直勾勾打量他的视线，俯身将阴茎全部插直了进去，破开了那丝绒般柔软温热的嫩肉，他舔着张继科红透了的耳廓，“现在知道哪个操得你更舒服些了么？或者……”马龙起身将堵着张继科肉茎马眼的肛塞挪到后面，点按戳弄着软开了含着马龙那根的小口，一手又用了些力将洞眼朝外拨了几下，这里弹性极好已经足够再撑个手指般细巧东西进去，小洞嗦食吸乳般容了肛塞的头，他试着将它推了些进去，刚进去小半截他和张继科不约而同地都喊了脏话，那些微凸起的螺纹肛塞上下前后左右全幅转动，给张继科的嫩肉和他阴茎带来了双重强烈刺激，快感来得太突然他甚至有些目眩神迷。  
他深呼吸了几口调整好气息，捏着尾部的毛团伴随着他阴茎一起深深捣进捣出，仿佛张继科体内藏着个暖热如春的桃花源，一定要到那密处才能获得那极乐，这样才能将那些零落的桃花瓣儿碾出汁水来浇灌他的肉棒。他满脑空白，阴茎不知道是被肛塞磨得还是高潮临近，爽到发疼，他时而让那肛塞和他同步进出，时而一退一送错开了去操那软洞，张继科浑身又湿又滑几乎要坐不住，整个人从头到脚像是水里捞出来似的，身下小马前后摇摆不停，活活要在地板上凿一个坑，只得用有力的大腿将马龙勾得更紧。他也果真不负期待，后面被捣出来的汁液吸都吸不住，一波波朝外涌，将马龙和他自己的阴毛湿濡了一大片。马龙快要到了，两只手拧着那薄薄毛衣下硬着的两颗乳粒，像要将它们揪下来一样，衬衣也不知道什么时候甩到地上去了。沉浸在异样的痛麻感中张继科射了出来，打在马龙胸前腹上，马龙将肛塞拔了出来，几个深插就将精液全部灌进去喂了张继科那深不见底的桃花源。  
等他稍微回了些神后便双手将张继科两团圆润有肉的屁股一托抱了起来，张继科顺势树袋熊一样蹭着马龙挂在了他身上，分量有些沉，他不得不将他往上颠了下抱紧，张继科觉着后面那小口里滑了些马龙的东西出来，聚在他臀间粘腻湿滑，也就不再撒娇作怪，赶紧拍拍马龙让他下来。他们需要去后面的员工浴室赶紧洗了自己再回来收拾这烂摊子。  
他刚下地腿有些软，保持了太久一个姿势身体都僵了，动了几下腿恢复下肌肉感觉。  
“还好今天是最后一天，实习学分修满了。”他小声嘟囔着去拾那些被他们抛了一地的衣裤。  
“谁说的，恋爱这种东西可能一辈子都要修学分。”马龙将张继科的红色羽绒服捡了起来往他身上一披将他拢过来罩在怀里。  
张继科被他弄得心里升腾着热乎劲儿，明明现在是他长得更高了些，马龙却还是当他小奶狗一样摆弄，他根本也没想做挣扎，吸了吸鼻子弯着眼角给了马龙一个灿烂笑容，“行啊，那这门课马老师一定不要让我挂科。”  
马龙也朝他一乐，“你像刚才那样挂我身上才叫做挂科。”


	3. Chapter 3

《非典型炮友》 时尚产业集团马总X模特科

马龙进入第二会议室的时候，正好策划部的同事在用红外线笔对着投影幕布上的张继科照片和资料打着圈讨论。环形会议桌边齐整坐着的策划部和公关部下属们接二连三喊了他，他点点头示意他们继续，在他们为他留了的位置上坐了下来。他事先看了策划案，他们为下一年度的平面及媒体广告选定了新的几位模特，这个张继科被拟定有单人的服饰类代言海报。他事先看过修改了几稿的策划案，唯独这个模特一直留在每一个策划案里，他是这一年来的圈内当红人物，拿了一个国际男模比赛的最上镜奖，是此项评选有史以来第一位拿到奖项的亚洲人。  
如同一切奢侈品品牌，每年几乎都会选定不同的明星担任品牌代言人，除非这一位明星本身形象非常符合品牌的市场定位，亦或者这位代言人本身形象有着针对品牌非常稳固的购买受众，才会将其连用。而与其共同拍摄的那些模特更是常换常新，基本很难有固定的，本身模特这个行业就是一条快速生产消费流动的生产线，有幸在国内外拿过些奖，走过几大时装周的就会吃香点，被淘汰的速度慢那么一丁点儿。所以这些如同牛毛的模特的经纪人和模特们本身能接到任何影视，综艺，广告通稿都会争先恐后巴结上来，接到点自己可能会被选上的风声就要挤破脑袋送上去被潜了，模特本身就靠身体吃饭，许多人更是没有节操观念，一样睡，和谁不是睡？况且马龙是还算年轻的英俊大中华区区执行副总，更关键的是他分管市场营销和媒体公关，一旦炮上他等于有着源源不断的资源还不用眼一黑陪年龄快要可以当自己父母的老头老太睡。  
经常会发生这样的情况——张继科这样看似要红还缺一把推力的模特在80%会被选上的这个节骨眼儿上，一定会由经纪公司拉中间人置办好饭局，打包好自己想尽办法送上来。毕竟被这样国际性的奢侈品选中了意味着他的身价大抬，还能出现在此牌在世界各大时装周的T台上。对于马龙来说，如果他们本身已经选定的明星或模特这么做了，马龙一定会马上将计划撤掉重新考虑备选之人。于公，这样的代言人不是在考虑如何挖掘自身与品牌及厂商的共同点将产品表现演绎得更有个性和气质，而是在掂量卖肉求荣，他或她就不是一个称职及配得上他们品牌的人物。于私，他还没有豁达到可以任意游走在这些把身体当做工具的人群之中。

所以一直到他抵达拍摄现场探班，张继科那一边都从未兴起任何波浪，马龙内心甚至还有着一丝诡异的“这个人大概还挺靠谱”的想法。他进入摄影棚的时候正好在拍张继科的片，张继科裸着上半身，大约是化妆师给他抹了油后又喷了些水，他的纹身透着水光，下面是紧身牛仔裤和下一季他们要推的皮靴，他和另一位同样裸着上身穿着牛仔裤赤着脚的女模正拍着一系列色气性感的姿势。马龙小声对身边一起来的方博嘀咕了句，这个张继科腿那么粗啊。方博被他这一句噎了下，一方面他确实觉得这个张继科看起来比一般模特下半身还要结实不少，另一方面他还不知道自己老板关注的点那么奇葩。  
马龙很快就发现了策划部之所以会选报张继科而公关部意外地没有提出反对意见的原因，这个张继科对于镜头的表现力非常好，并不是那种刻意演出来，而是让镜头抓着他。他可以根绝摄影师的要求及一套套服饰的搭配给出或狂野性感或纯真天然的表情动作，一举手一投足都气场十足，出片速度又快又高质，有的模特是衣服穿人，身材和脸蛋儿再好，穿任何牌子任何系列的衣服都一个样子没有任何个性。有的人是人穿衣服，或许身材条件并不是整个行业内最突出的，但本身个性强烈鲜明，穿什么衣服都能穿出味道，比如张继科，这样鲜明的风格和表现力对他们后期做广告投放和推广都是非常有利的。  
换布景的间隙，从广告导演到摄影师都放下手里的事围了上来和马龙打招呼，更别说彼时马龙刚进来的时候就围了上来的那些经纪人，还有穿着浴袍候场的模特。  
马龙双手抱肘，略向前倾看了电脑上放大的原片，女模面朝着张继科半侧身冷艳对着镜头，一条腿勾着张继科的腰，牛仔裤紧身包臀，勾着完美的身体曲线，张继科一手搂着她的腰另一手托在她屁股处，埋首在她胸前，光影里若隐若现露着半个脸的线条，裤子拉链开着，结实的大腿叉开立着。这组照片性意味十足却又不至于色情，如羽毛拂身一般勾着你脑海里涌动更多的遐想。  
周雨赶紧给张继科批了浴袍，见所有人都上去寒暄，想起肖战叮嘱虽然不至于要奉承马龙但面子上总要客气几句，“科哥，你不过去打招呼吗？”“不去。”张继科视线依然黏在手机上一样头也没抬，“一会儿他自己会来找我。”周雨见他答得没头没脑以为他思绪又不知飘到哪儿去跑起了火车也就没再多说，想肖战成天绕着他说个不停也没见他听进去几句。

拍摄结束后张继科一个人回到了后台休息室，他刚打发周雨先走了，卸完妆就听见敲门的声音响起来了，果然没有出乎他意料是那个人，张继科弯了下嘴角，牵着马龙的领带将他拽了进去。他们一句话都没讲，仿佛一说就破坏了这炽热的气氛，又像马上要上战场的恋人抓紧每一分每一秒享乐，张继科坐在他腿上主动骑着他，明明是他在干他，倒像他在操马龙那根，一边肆无忌惮地在他脖子上啃咬一边又使劲揪着马龙胸腹肌，积压了太久的情欲得以发泄的舒爽让马龙有些目醉神迷，第一次和陌生人做爱并没有想象的那么尴尬，他不知道别人在这种情形下是什么样的，他只觉得张继科和他契合度高得可怕。完事后张继科从他身上大汗淋漓地爬了起来，这次他是真的出了汗而不是化妆造成的湿漉漉效果。  
马龙犹豫再三之下还是开了口，“为什么？”他问得语焉不详，张继科却晓得他在问什么，弯腰平静地将地上的裤子捡了起来，“因为我拍照的时候你脸上写满了想干我。”“那你又为什么……”马龙心想哪儿有人在拿到合约后才被潜的，他们大概整个搞错了顺序。“因为我正好也想。”张继科对着镜子整理着衣服和头发，从镜子里打量了马龙一眼，“而且鼻子高挺鼻头有肉的男人下面也比较能干。”马龙心里有些哭笑不得，现在的小青年都这么直接么？不像是他潜了张继科，倒像是张继科白嫖了他一遭。

一回生二回熟，三回他已经让张继科登堂入室了，这种事开了个头就很难戒断了，更何况张继科和他每次打炮都干得酣畅淋漓如鱼得水。马龙心想差不多张继科也该和他谈条件了，他没有想过他也会这么一天，通常所谓包养是该什么样的？毕竟比起包养他和张继科更像是炮友。他甚至上网去搜索了，在海外留学的时候他也知道有部分年轻人当sugar baby赚取金钱和资源，但他这个年纪就当sugar daddy会不会太年轻了些？

他去接张继科的时候顺路去张继科朋友那儿接过他的狗儿子几次，那狗对马龙一点都不排斥，还会示好地用小舌头舔着他的指尖。再后来张继科出国走秀的时候干脆把狗扔给马龙养几天，叮嘱他每天拍视频和照片发给他。“你狗儿子把我的花苗给刨了。”张继科收到马龙发来的微信忍不住笑了出来，下面还附有一张道哥一脸无辜蹲在马龙的盆栽边吐舌卖萌的照片，马龙还发了一排各种表情，每个表情都各是三遍，一如他的风格。  
他们还会在大雨倾盆的夜晚窝在客厅里看些没营养的电视剧，为了是看马龙喜欢的某位女星的宫廷穿越剧还是张继科热爱的家庭伦理剧争论不休，最终还是猜拳谁输了就陪谁先看，和比自己小了一轮的人闹腾让马龙变得有些孩子气。  
马龙去欧洲出差，东欧的小国风景如同油画般柔美细腻，舒缓的微风穿过岩石砌成的古城，管风琴声悠扬地从教堂里飘了出来，市集上卖的点心胜过任何精致点缀的甜品店，他拍了照发给张继科，“真想让你也看看这里。”他慕名步行去市郊山上那有名的手工糖果工坊给张继科买礼物，去到那里的交通比想象的更不方便，僻静的山路没有开发，没有车可以上到位于半山腰的古旧工坊，他来回走了两小时。  
许昕去马龙家溜达顺便拿他出差买回来的礼物的时候像寻回犬一样嗅了好几下，“你这屋里有情况。”“什么情况?”马龙把半路上去超市买的洗发水拿到洗手间放好。“你家里有太多另一个人的东西和味道，你确信你们这还是炮友？”马龙答不上来。“他问你要过什么没有？”马龙想了下，大声笑了出来，“洗发水。”张继科既没问他要钱要资源要奢侈品，只在他们看电视的间隙翻着杂志喊他拿些他们旗下这牌子的洗发水回来，他都没好意思告诉张继科彩妆和日化线根本不和他们一个公司。许昕满头雾水，愣了半晌，“你这小情人的回路也是挺异于常人的。”  
张继科把马龙送他的糖果带去了拍摄现场分吃，化妆师是个娘C，夸张地尖叫了出来，“这个牌子的手工糖果超级难买啊！科哥你真大方，竟然舍得拿这个出来分！”“怎么难得了？”张继科追问他。“你不知道？这个工坊在不通车的半山腰，要去那儿只能靠两条腿，去了还不一定有，为了确保品质每天都限量。不论是谁送你的，这个人一定非常爱你。”“什么爱不爱的。”张继科摸了摸鼻子不敢看镜子里自己热起来的脸。他今天拍摄结束的时候正好遇到上了些妆的马龙朝这里走来，他确实记得马龙前几天向他讨教过些如何应对镜头等经验，他受邀给什么企业家之类的杂志做专访。他干脆没走，这画面多新奇啊，摸出手机对着马龙按了好几张。  
马龙上班临出门前张继科还在睡，他左思右想了一早晨，最终还是决定把钥匙放在桌上。他想过，如果张继科没有拿走，那会是一种如何难以收场的尴尬。当他下班回到家的时候，张继科早就不在了，一起消失了的还有那把钥匙。他松了口气，拉了拉领带，桌上还有一张纸放着，他拿起来一看，一朵丑到看不出形的玫瑰，他哈哈哈哈张狂地笑了出来，仔细折了几道塞进钱包里去了，再难看也算是一份回礼了。

他们的关系像云霄飞车，激烈刺激又难以揣摩走向，在到达了顶端后急转直下。张继科忽然不再回复他任何消息也不接他电话，更没有再次出现在他家，他盯着那些还没拆封的洗发水皱紧眉头，所以当这种关系结束的时候是连一句再见都没有的？他将车停在张继科经纪公司的楼下，不多会儿就看到一个女孩挽着张继科亲热地从大楼里出来，一路说笑从他车前走过。他看清了那是当初和张继科一起拍广告的女孩子，心里酸涩，手指木然地放在方向盘上，忽然不合时宜地想到那句——我应该在车底而不是在车里。等张继科和女孩子走出转角，马龙就发动了车从他们身边飙过，他路过前一个路口就打开副驾驶那侧的窗户，将座位上因车速栽了下去的皮卡丘扔出窗外。没开出多久他又倒了回去，下车捡了那只原本打算送给张继科的皮卡丘回到车上。皮卡丘那么可爱它又没有错。  
女孩子盯着扬长而去的车屁股，转身又问张继科，不去问清楚真的好吗。有什么好问的，他不是我的谁，我也不是他的谁。张继科闷闷地盯着马上要跳转的红绿灯发呆。路边书报亭还拉着大幅八卦杂志的海报——某女星夜探跨国集团年轻海龟高管，配图是女星出入他熟到不能更熟的马龙家大楼。铺天盖地，满城热议。

马龙还是飞了东京，一方面他是不会因为私事影响了工作，另一方面他说不清自己为什么还放不下张继科。年轻人心性变动之快本就是意料之中，更何况他们从来就没有说过什么承诺。张继科本来就不是你的。马龙坐在前排，心里因为这个认知而想要从他们这一季的发布会上走出会场。不知道是谁多事还是这位打通了什么关系，和他传了莫名绯闻的这位女星现在正坐在他身边，眉目顾盼生姿往他这边凑着，他已经能料想到这些出现在现场的记者明天会以什么样的标题什么样的口吻报道——马龙携绯闻女友出席品牌春夏发布会。张继科走过他面前的时候毫无表情目不斜视，马龙想着他们之前还那么亲密无间，怎么一下子变成了这个样子。  
其实说穿了他们本来就是最熟悉的陌生人。

他心里乱如麻，提前离了场，叮嘱方博结束后抢也要把张继科抢上预定给接待马龙的那辆房车。出乎意料的是，不需要方博押送，张继科一个人来的，他靠着车门瞧见张继科一手插兜一手夹着烟远远走了过来停在他身边。他在他的劝说下乖乖戒烟了很久，马龙从张继科指尖夺过烟凑在嘴边吸了一口，淡而无味却苦闷呛人，立刻扔在地上用脚尖碾了碾。张继科没有说话，只是从口袋里伸出握拳的手摊开来，一枚钥匙安静地卧在掌心，马龙没有动，他想过张继科很快会玩腻了，只是没想到那么快，他那些黯然滋生的感情有些无处安放。

张继科见马龙没有反应，继续举高了一些，递到马龙眼前，“现在大概有人比我更需要它。”他用尽全身的力气武装好了自己，让声音不要发抖，维持平静的语调，如果马龙仔细听，就能发现他的上下排牙齿在止不住地打颤，说这句话的时候他差点咬到自己的舌头。这些天有些东西哽在他心头不上不下，现在终于下了决心一吐为快。他走台的时候看到了坐席上的那一幕，心底泛上来的酸苦被职业素养强压了下去。如果这是马龙想要结束这一切的明示，那就由选择开始了这段关系的他来结束。  
马龙紧皱着的眉心忽然舒张平铺开来，如果不是因为厌了他，那他还有挽回的余地，“如果是因为那些照片，我想你误会了，我根本不认识她。不知道她是如何进入了大楼，但她并没有上来。我知道这解释听起来无力又扯，事实上我也不知道自己为什么要对你解释这些。”他知道自己听起来像是在做最后无谓的挣扎，胡乱抓了抓定好型一丝不苟的头发，放下手包着张继科摊开的手掌卷了起来，把它合在了掌心，“这是我第一次给别人我家的钥匙，如果你不需要它了，直接把它扔掉吧，我也不会再纠缠你了。”他手掌出了汗，指尖冰凉，滑得差点捏不住张继科的手。这忽然来到的爱情现在面临一种难堪的收场，张继科想要抽身并将之碾碎踩在脚下是轻而易举的事情。  
地下车库里光线昏暗，张继科垂着眼睫，看不真切脸上的表情，马龙的心随着时间的流逝也慢慢沉了下去，对于这段感情的挽留是他这辈子做过最傻也最执着的事。  
“我相信你，因为太喜欢你，所以哪怕是骗我的，我也相信你。”张继科抬起头来，眼睛晶亮晶亮的，声音听起来温柔里又透着坚定。  
如果世间真有神明，那此时此刻一定是垂怜了他。马龙几乎是狂喜着扑过去的，收紧手臂用力圈住张继科，“因为太喜欢你，所以根本不舍得骗你。”  
“你别用老大叔和小男孩儿说话的口吻和我说话。”张继科垂下头靠着马龙的额头，眼梢脸颊都红红的。马龙扑哧乐了，亲了下他嘴角，“那我和别人说你又不乐意，太难伺候了。”“你可以来点儿更实际的伺候。”张继科舔了下马龙刚亲过他的地方，一手切到两人贴合的中间揉了几把，又慢条斯理地来回顶了几下胯。马龙轻笑了下，“我收费还挺贵的，伺候得好有什么奖励么？”“我想想，”张继科故作沉思地咬着下唇，“要不肉偿？”马龙悄悄伸了手，指尖从中间挑开了他衣服，顺势朝下捉了张继科的手，引他自己拉下了裤子的拉链。他还没有无私到可以和人共享马上要发生的事，一把将张继科推进了为他准备的房车。

张继科跌坐在位置中央，马龙半俯着身体凑上去摸到按钮将椅背放下去了一半，一手紧托着张继科的头按向自己舔着他口中水液，一手拍拍张继科的屁股示意他提臀，等他利落地剥了张继科的裤子才发现他根本没穿内裤，他有些诧异，话音里满是强势，“原来打算去哪里浪？如果我没来找你的话。”对方还一脸狡黠不知死活地朝他笑，脱了自己衣服扔在一边，“那要看你能不能问出来啊。”边说边抬起两条腿分别踩在两侧的座椅上，双臂一展搭在椅背上，大开着双腿呈M字型躺在真皮座椅上，肉蛋透着鲜嫩的红色垂在腿间，中间一根颤悠悠半挺在空气中，腹肌顺着呼吸色情地起起伏伏，马龙本就上了火，视线朝上才发现张继科在他不知道的情况下竟然去打了乳环，一头的扣子上还坠了一颗小小的红宝石，顶在乳头下，和那乳头差不多大小，闪着迷人的光泽，存在感极强。所以这小混蛋在他们分开的这几天到底还干了多少他不知道的事情？如果说恋爱的要素之一是要求对方专一和自己本身嫉妒的话，那他百分之两百确定自己在恋爱中。

“我看出来了，你是饿得太慌怕我喂不饱你。”马龙弹了弹张继科乳首，算是和他初次见面的乳环打了个招呼，那环扣欢快地来回摇了起来。马龙指尖穿过去扣住，用了些力气朝外拉扯，张继科立刻大肆喊了出来，马龙见他虽吃痛但并未承受不住，下手更重了，“给你打洞的人弄得你舒服还是我？”将那可怜兮兮的乳肉扯得充了血，吓得缩成一小颗立着。张继科倔得很，死咬着牙不肯答他，他凑了上去重重咬了一口乳头和周围皮肉，手指还使劲揪着张继科的胸肌搓揉，原本吃痛缩成一小颗的乳首在他口中浸透了口水，慢慢又松涨开，红红圆圆缀在张继科蜜色的胸膛上，那宝石虽细巧美丽，但他还是觉得张继科的乳头更好看些。马龙拨弄着张继科另一侧遭到冷落的乳头，齿尖磨着那小小肉粒啃咬，右手还继续拉着另一侧的乳环忽轻忽重地玩着，“继科儿，你这儿打了洞漏奶怎么办？”他满口吃着张继科乳肉，口齿有些不清，张继科原本被他弄得魂儿要出窍，现下醒了几分，又羞又恼拍了几下马龙脑袋，“操，男人哪儿来的奶水？！”马龙被他弄乱了头发，笑着抬起头，“我听说男人被吸多了也会流，如果你拍着片儿胸前就湿了一块……”

马龙忽然离了他身体，向后坐到了面对张继科的那排翘起了腿，张继科这才发现他什么都没有脱而自己光溜溜赤条条，十足像被马老板包了陪玩的。“这几天你怎么弄的？”马龙抬手拿了迷你餐桌上的玻璃醒酒器，帮他把车泊好的司机已经贴心为他在里面到了红酒，他倒了在高脚杯内晃了晃。张继科醒悟过来马龙这是要他自己弄给他看，行啊，我倒要看谁更忍得住。张继科勾了勾嘴角，一手握着那根套了起来，张继科手背青筋激凸，手指分开包着那根上上下下，圈几下就去捏着蛋揉按，没用多久那肉柱就涨到足寸大小硬在卷曲的阴毛中，他又不停挺动着腰腹，像是有个看不见的谁在操他，胸前那乳环摇来晃去，半阖着桃花眼一脸迷醉，十足情色。马龙将红酒杯放在侧首餐桌上，重重吸了几口气扯松了领带。  
张继科瞧他似是要坐不住，决定再来一剂猛点的春药，他举起原本扒着椅背的另一只手到嘴边，伸着舌头从根到指尖来回转着舔湿了它们，边舔边发出啧啧的吸水声，还嫌不过瘾般插到口中吸了几下，他怎么舔马龙那根就怎么照搬动作，分开的时候中间来拉着条向下弯曲的透明水线，马龙总说他口水粘腻湿糯，天生要人吻他。

他又用那两根舔湿了的手指揉着自己打了乳环的乳头，那先前就被弄的敏感的软肉立刻又红了起来，和那宝石仿佛一对花蕊柱头待人采吸。顺着手里的动作，他呻吟得绵长悠转，让听见的人也能感受着他肉体上的愉悦，待他自己玩够了那乳肉，又色情地顺着自己胸肌滑了下去，另一手托了那两颗沉甸甸的蛋，探了那湿漉漉的指尖摩挲着入口，那小洞起先还闭得紧涩，待张继科在它周围揉弄了几十个来回，它便羞答答得启了个小嘴，他曲着手指刚插进去半节就忍不住闷哼了起来，他太久没弄，里头的嫩肉敏感地过分，张继科鼓着腮湿了眼有些孩子气地望着马龙，对方早忍得脑门上青筋清晰可见。  
他从第一次见面就知道马龙受不住他勾，果不其然还未等他反应过来，马龙已经将座椅几乎放平，提着他脚踝将他翻天覆地折了上去，张继科不知道马龙要对他做什么，他看不清他脸上神情，几乎是将自己后面完全暴露在他眼前。马龙向后一伸手抓了酒杯就贴上来，俯下身两腿朝他两侧一跪，膝盖夹紧张继科结实的粗腿，那些杂志上吹嘘的什么男体盛宴都弱爆了，比不上此刻张继科这热腾肉体一丝一毫。他用力拨着缝儿，张继科身体弯曲的弧度使得那两团臀肉更浑圆饱满，中间那深粉肉心正一张一翕待人去哺，马龙将杯中红酒晃了晃，杯口依在那小口上，酒红色的液体顺着淋了下来，“我更喜欢用你这儿醒酒。”他朝张继科笑得真诚，眼窝浅浅下陷，眼角向上飞着，只有张继科知道那笑容下意味着多强的控制欲，他只觉得股间一凉，那肉口本就还扩得不够，半合着小嘴来不及汲取，红酒顺着屁股滑到背后，甚至直接滴落在了座椅上，像失禁一般的错觉让他不敢直视马龙的眼睛。马龙饮尽了杯中最后一口将杯子顺手扔在后面，双手朝外侧下了狠劲掰开那腻滑肉洞，让红酒慢慢滑过舌尖唇缝喂进去，每哺一口就故意发出咂舌声，听起来更像在喝水，漏出来的宝石色液体顺着张继科的两颗肉蛋儿滑到精神翘着的肉柱，最终隐没在卷曲的毛发里去了，车内四散弥漫着这款红酒的浓郁花果香气，他们又是在这样的密闭空间内与世隔绝抵死缠绵，顿生几分醉生梦死的味道。  
马龙伸直了手指捣了进去，张继科吃痛踢了他背一脚，“操……里头要被你捅穿了”。马龙抓着他脚踝扣在自己腰上，另一只手却没放慢戳刺的节奏，爽朗调笑道，“那么大一根都能吃下去深不见底，手指就能弄坏了？”他进出几次便寻到了地儿，顶着肉道外侧的前列腺上下左右按压揉动，只要被蹭着这儿张继科就大魂都丢了一样，被马龙掘了身体穴眼，酸软不堪任其摆弄。前面很快就喷了前液出来，通通红一根湿漉漉地抖了几下，皮肉撑得薄薄一层透着青紫色脉络，含糊不清地嚷着，“要……”

马龙爬到他上面压着，掏了下面那根慢慢磨着他臀后，拨开张继科汗湿了紧贴着前额的短发印了个吻上去，“要什么，你倒是说清楚。”张继科舔了舔唇，迷蒙着桃花眼寻着了马龙的眼睛才醒了点神智，“要马龙哥哥的大鸡巴操我。”张继科不顾一切直白得可爱，只想让马龙赶紧干进来，只有在欲火烧得旺的时候他才收起了所有的锐利锋芒，只露着那软糯糯的内里。  
马龙握着那早已难耐的肥厚一根顶开肉口直挺挺干了进去，操进操出都能从上面看下去那小洞吞吞吐吐被圈出了他的形状，那肉眼很快就被他戳得大开大合进出顺畅，从他们在一起一直到以后张继科这里要被他干得只能认得他的形状，前面也只有他能碰，他握着他前面那根顺着他打桩般的操弄节奏一起滑动，心里生了个念头便停了下来塞在张继科里头不动了，凑在他耳边咬着他耳垂，“你和你拍档睡了么？”  
张继科后面又涨又酸，只恨不得马龙再擦过他的前列腺把他钉在座椅上戳个百八十下好让他前后都得以释放，哑着嗓子委委屈屈拿那含着水的桃花眼瞄马龙，“怎么可能……操你倒是动啊”“那你们那天那么亲热”马龙小幅度抽了几下，逼得张继科浑身上下不得劲儿只能蜷缩着脚趾在他背上乱蹬，拉过马龙的脖子奶狗泄愤似的啃着他喉结，“做个样子给你看你还真上钩”。  
马龙心头化开一片，也就不再磨人磨己，夹着臀将自身重量全压了下去，掰开张继科两条腿拉到最大，一下比一下狠地干进去，两人抱作一团前后耸动，张继科被他撞得爽利，咬牙去拉车顶上的把手借力，如果谁从他们身边经过一定瞧得出他们在里面干什么勾当。肉囊拍打张继科屁股的啪啪声和马龙每次操进去挤着水沫的噗呲声此起彼伏，软肉层叠挤着他像无数小口献媚吮食他的肉棒，越发湿滑紧热，要将他嵌在里头永不分离似的，一口口吐着水液将他锁得更牢，他一个没忍住就缴枪将攒了数日的那炮浓稠精液灌了进去。张继科被他后面注入的那波热液激得前头也射了出来，乳白色星星点点飙在自己胸前。

“这车我是没脸坐了，这座椅上又是红的又是白的，你自己想办法交代吧。”张继科伸着腿一手搭在脸上不愿意动弹，马龙依然压在他身上感受着高潮后起伏的温热胸膛，有一下没一下撩着他下腹阴毛，听他抱怨轻笑了声，“那还不简单，我买下就是了，你不是爱车么，我们以后可以试试看能弄出几种姿势。”他支起身体，朝着张继科有些干涩的嘴唇吻了下去。

反正一辈子有那么长。


	4. Chapter 4

编辑马龙X尬诗作者科

 

周一的例行编辑部会议上，刘国梁在会议室的白板上早写好了各人负责的几位作者及其在架的书名，马龙盯着自己名下龙飞凤舞的张继科三个字发愣。  
在文学图书趋于快餐化或工具化的这个数字时代，张继科那冷门文艺诗作显得生存空间过于狭隘，要不是他长得好，以前运动员时期又积攒了一批粉，诗歌这种尤为冷门的分类通常是要堆到角落里，最后归在五折书刊里的，哪怕你再有才情再有文思。多少写得更豪情万里荡气回肠的人都甚至没有出版机会，多数都要自费出版。  
他每出一本还都能奇迹地打上图书热榜，有相当一部分要归功于在作者扉页上他的照片和他狗儿子的照片，还有一部分要来自于他的签售会，每当他的新书推出，出版社就想方设法要搞一次签售，他的粉丝们经常把书城围堵得水泄不通，队伍从顶楼一直蛇形到底楼。  
然而，花无百日红。  
刘国梁不止一次明示暗示希望马龙能去劝说张继科尝试下别的文风或体裁。其实不论从出版社的长期计划来看，还是从张继科以后的文学道路发展来看，都不无道理。  
会议一结束大家都迫不及待地离开了暖得让人发燥的会议室，马龙很远就看到杂志部新进的美术设计实习生林高远坐在他座位上翻着本杂志把椅子转得吱呀乱响，一见到他马上站了起来扬了扬手里的厚厚一本，“刚打的样，拿来给龙哥你看看。”  
马龙接了过来走马观花哗啦啦翻着页，这是林高远第一次参与编辑的年度特刊，国内TOP50美丽明星特辑。  
“怎样？”林高远有些期待有些小心翼翼。  
“哪些是你排版的？后面采访部分排得有些没新意，配色也奇怪。”马龙把书递还给他。 “不是，我是问你这些明星选得如何？”林高远显得有些沮丧，大约那些页面的确是他排版的。  
“还成吧。”马龙头也没抬手指敲着锁屏密码，他都不知道自己为什么还没把设了那个人生日的密码改成别的什么，有些习惯给自己的借口是懒惰，却也摸不透心里那丝隐约的期待是从哪里冒了头。  
“他家里有个更好看。”坐在马龙背后的许昕扶了下黑框眼镜，一蹬地唰地把椅子蹭到林高远边上抢了杂志过来。  
马龙没有接话，拿了玻璃杯起身去茶水间泡茶。  
现在他已经不是他的了，那里也不是他的家了，他盯着卷进热水里翻腾的碧绿茶叶，有一片立了起来，所以这会是他的幸运日？

他空着手去的，他听说张继科最近又病了一场，他想他们还没有生分到需要带着探病礼物的地步。这季节的天气像张继科的脾气，晴天里下着雨，马龙没带伞，深色外套上雨滴化开了一滩滩，还没等他跑到他家——张继科家楼下，风又将雨团吹散了去。  
他按了门铃却迟迟没人来开门，张继科多半不在家。马龙想着谁说茶叶立了起来就有好运，他今天霉运当头。

张继科反戴着帽子围着咖色围裙站在料理台前，一手按着滑溜溜的鱼一手不怎么娴熟地持刀刮鱼鳞，那鱼又黏又滑根本不听他使唤，门铃又不知死活地叫了起来。张继科和鱼卯上了劲儿，心里给自己下了命令，死活非要刮完这一侧才去开门。  
不管门外站的是谁，都快走吧。他恨不得用刀剁了那鱼头。  
那厢却和他杠上了一样，门铃一声都没停过。他皱起了脸仰着脖子跺了跺脚，认命般地将按着鱼背的那只手匆匆在围裙上抹了抹，不太情愿地朝门口走去。

马龙惊了下，门是开了，张继科却是一脸不高兴提着刀来开门的。他稳了下情绪，从门边玄关处的鞋柜里熟门熟路地取了拖鞋，“咱两还没到大动干戈的地步吧？”  
“想得美你，我才不要和你同归于尽，刮鱼呢。”从帽檐里钻出来的头发戳得他额头痒得难受，张继科抬着手背胡乱去蹭自己的额头，明晃晃的刀握在手里翻上翻下看得马龙心里发慌，伸手要从他指间接过刀，“我来替你吧。”  
张继科嘴里说着你会么你，就从没见你弄过鱼，倒也松手将刀递给了他。马龙握着刀柄径直去了厨房，张继科亦步亦趋跟了过去，马龙以为他要不放心自己糟蹋了鱼，没想到他只是洗了手然后开溜了。  
他们装修的时候将厨房做成了开放式，餐厅也成了客厅的一部分，开阔明朗。虽然他们很少下厨，但偶尔兴致来了，看着对方在厨房里忙忙碌碌的身影也不失为浪漫的一刻。然而当下的现实是，他发现张继科在沙发上卧成一条抱着他还没来得及拿走的白龙玩偶，屁股对着他在玩手机，一副拒人以千里之外“不是很想理你”的样子，而他在和这条死不瞑目的鱼在做无谓的搏斗，这画面和他们设想的浪漫情调没有丝毫匹配。

说起浪漫，他和张继科的相识更是没有半分浪漫。大二下半学期刚开始的时候，辅导员找了作为班长的他谈话，有国手要插班过来念书，不会整个学期都在，但在校的这段时间希望马龙能在学习和生活上照顾下他，每次课堂笔记都替他影印一份，学期末也得记得把PPT讲义都发给他。为了能全方面地照顾这位日后能成为知名校友的国手，马龙也从普通四人间宿舍搬到了专门为国手在校期间所寄宿的留学生寝室楼里的一间双人房。  
马龙先见到的不是张继科的人，而是收拾得整齐干净的一间屋子，物件和摆设都根本不像第一天住进来的人，虽然花插在塑料花瓶里是有些简陋，但紫色也恰好是他喜欢的颜色。张继科甚至也替他铺了床单，他走进一看床上还摆着一张画了笑脸的卡片，虽然一字未写。  
没用多少日子，他已经骑着小毛驴载着张继科出入校园各个角落了，下了夜课的初秋夜里已经有了些微凉意，可张继科在车后座只是想睡，伏靠在他背上贴得不留一丝缝隙，像熟透了的年糕一样软糊在了他身上，马龙背后热得发麻，有什么莫名的冲动顺着脊椎一直窜到头皮，酥麻得他只敢捏紧了把手。  
张继科双手把马龙环得更紧了些，这座椅太小，两个大男人挤在上头好勉强。马龙把小毛驴开得四平八稳，又有两个骑着自行车的从他们身边超了过去，他抬起了脸把下巴搁在马龙背后，“马龙你还能开得更慢一些。”马龙伸了只手向后拖了拖张继科的背按向自己，“还不是怕你摔着了，我赔不起。别睡啊，看看月亮你就不想睡了。”  
张继科抬起下巴仰头望着天，今天的月亮确实又大又圆，明晃晃白金色一轮，落得还很低，顺着他们前进越过一排排宿舍楼，清风穿过了他额前的刘海，“今天月亮是挺美的。”  
马龙许久没有作声，只听得两侧树丛里夜行虫鸟寥落的几声鸣叫。张继科盯着月亮久了眼睛有些酸，迷迷糊糊又要睡过去，半梦半醒间听得马龙说了句——你更好看，他神思恍惚都没去辨明和追问，只是心底涌起的暖热和爱意将他吞噬淹没。

他们用了十年恋爱，却只用了一个月离婚。

不知道从哪里看到的调查说过，90%想离婚的夫妻都是因为孩子忍了下来。他不知道有没有人做过调查又有多少夫妻是因为孩子而离婚的。他想要孩子，很多个。马龙不同意，理由是张继科的腰伤后遗症还时常频发，有孩子对他身体负担过大。张继科执拗地认为自己最清楚自己身体，马龙内里又是个主意很大的人，张继科没有充分合理的理由说服他的话，他比张继科更倔——你怎么那么不听人说话。两人僵持到最后张继科恼了，谁听话你找谁去，离离离，我找别人生去！  
按照常理来说，在协议离婚的这段时间内，他们应该全面回避对方，马龙应该把张继科移交到其他同事手下，但自那天之后，两人依然在用工作邮箱联系催稿和结构内容修改，只是周围人都不敢提这件事，也不敢去触怒马龙。

马龙终于刮完了鱼鳞，洗了两遍手，觉得没什么腥味了，抹了抹手朝张继科走去。对方今天看着心情并不糟，谈公事应该还算宜。沙发前的茶几上摆着一摞他们最近看的书，还有他还没来得及翻的《乔丹传》。他弯腰摸着书封，心里说不出是什么滋味，这屋里还是有太多他们一起生活的气息，沙发一头那些玩偶也依然一个依一个排排坐，他进门的时候甚至看到了他之前穿脏了的鞋被张继科刷干净了摆在那儿。  
一直没吭声的张继科打断了他的思绪，声音闷在他抱着的玩偶里听起来有些含糊不清，“你要拿什么就快些带走。”  
马龙没理他，书边上的几张医院的机打化验单更吸引了他的注意——一张泌尿生殖科的化验单。操，他没有控制住自己喊了出来，张继科听他骂了一声一骨碌转身爬了起来。马龙一把赶在张继科之前抓紧了那团纸揉成了一团差点想掷出去，转念一想他们才分开一个月都不到，如果张继科真有了孩子也是他们的孩子。赶紧一手挡着要上来抢夺的张继科，茶几被他们撞得挪了位置，上头搁着的书刊杂志落了一地，他另一手努力抚平那单子，映入眼帘的是一行“催乳激素”，后面画着一个朝上的箭头，下面还检查了各项生殖指标，“这怎么回事？”  
张继科见他已经看了个透，也放弃抵抗往后超沙发上一坐，抓了只玩偶往胸前一挡，头发从帽檐里翘了出来，硬邦邦竖在空中，一脸老大不情愿。  
“说话啊继科儿。”马龙把那单子又揉成一团，向下跪在他腿边捏紧了张继科大腿。他现在担心的已经不是张继科是否有了孩子，而是张继科是不是身体哪里不舒服，或者这个孩子是不是有哪里不对劲。张继科的沉默只能给他带来无穷的胡思乱想，他甚至有些绝望地将头埋入张继科的腿间，他不愿意示弱，他喜欢一切尽在掌握，一切都四平八稳，但和最爱的人硬杠又有什么意义，“你问我想带走什么，我最想带走的人根本带不走。”  
马龙的头不偏不倚按到了他那里，张继科这几天自己都没弄过，被他揉来蹭去起了些异样。马龙又不知道想到了哪里去，他一没想到马龙今天会登门拜访二没想到他竟然把这单子看了去三更没想到要把这件事告诉除了自己以外的第二个人。当然，这件事如果在一个月前，他犹豫之下应该还是会告诉马龙的。马龙刚对他说完那句，他就知道这辈子他还是要认命栽在这人身上了，虽然不是什么直接的表白，但这种拐着弯的话最戳他软肋，一直钻到他心眼里藏着。他踢了踢马龙用力挣脱了他，开始解自己的衣服。  
张继科一向力气极大，马龙被他推搡得差点跌在地上，对方又开始满脸飞红地脱了围裙，里面是他以前常穿的黑色T，没有围裙的视线阻挡马龙才发现他胸前湿了两滩，淅淅沥沥一直涎了下去。张继科咬着下唇，露在帽檐外的耳尖血滴子一样通红，一撩衣服甩在沙发上，侧边转角处一只虎仔玩偶被兜了个正着，滚了下摔了个四脚朝天，张继科的帽子被他自己带着完全垂到了脑后，让马龙产生了回到了他们初识的青涩年纪错觉。  
他注意到张继科胸前贴了两块医用纱布，已经浸透了液体现着淡淡的乳黄色。马龙朝前盘腿坐下，张继科小心翼翼得撕开了医用胶布固定好的纱布，烫手般的将纱布随手扔在扶手上，额头都沁出了汗珠，他比之前添了些肉，热得整张脸白软透红，一脸心不甘情不愿，看着更稚嫩了几分。马龙一眼就知道了张继科纠结的原因，他原本淡赭色的软肉如今悄然转了些深红色，原本半颗红豆般的乳头也涨发得有足粒大小，吐着一小股几乎透明却隐约有些奶黄色的液体，润得整个乳晕色泽妍妍。  
张继科见他盯着自己胸前，害臊得另一侧也不去管了，只知道双手捂着脸往后一摊。马龙紧了下眉一脸认真严肃，撑着沙发爬了起来，屈膝跪在张继科身边，利索揭了他另一侧纱布，也是同样情形，只怕是流得更欢快些。他知道有些孕期中或孕后的男性会出现产乳的情况，虽然男性的汁液少得可怜并不足以哺育婴儿。张继科漏着指缝眨巴了几下眼睛偷看他，像是读心似的猜到了他在想什么，“医生说是假性产乳，太想要孩子，身体分泌的催乳激素高了些，吃了药还有……就会好。”还有半句话被他囫囵吞枣吃了下去，马龙听得一知半解，曲着手指从他腹肌顺着汁水一路逆向，一直刮擦到那受不得刺激的乳首，“还有什么？”抬起手指凑到嘴边舔了舔。他问得满脸真诚，手里却是这般动作，张继科觉得自己都快要脑充血了，马龙讲话一向语调温柔，却掺着几分不容抗议和强硬的说服力，“还有……每天有人吸掉就不会湿着衣服了我操！”张继科自暴自弃一样几乎吼了出来，不耐烦地在沙发上扭来扭去。  
马龙瞬间反应过来张继科今天为什么老拿着屁股对他，一定是怕他发现了他的异样，张继科想要掩饰什么的时候，行动就特别不自然，他应该早些发现的，“所以你有人替你吸了么？”马龙攥起了他乳肉周围的胸肌向中心搓揉，聚起了可怜的一个小小肉团，张继科胸肌本就不厚，这下被他牵动得经脉都簇地发紧，又疼又麻，过后还透了几丝爽意，只是觉得被他这么一挤那水液就更不听使唤得涌了出来，他低头一看发现湿了马龙半个手。张继科气急败坏，鼓着腮帮呼气吸气，就是不肯松口，那嫣红乳头从他指缝间钻了出来，可怜兮兮地挺立在那儿，流出的奶液顺着爬满了他手背，争先恐后得朝他手臂奔了下去。  
马龙也终于不再逗他，松开了手，那一圈胸肌被他捏得发红，一直透到张继科的纹身上。他两手按着张继科的手臂将他展开钉在沙发上，俯身凑到他下腹，探着舌尖，来回舔了几下肚脐眼里蕴藏着的水滴才顺着水液划出的路向上，舌尖灵巧拨开乳毛，叼了那软肉在口中吮吸，按理说男性奶水并不足量到能流个不停，有假性产乳的情况每天由伴侣替他吸食干净就不会发生张继科这种湿了衣服的尴尬情况。从他有这个问题后一定是没有被吸过，腺体才得不到足够的疏导，默认了需要分泌更多的汁液才能得到重视。他本以为人的乳汁多少会有些奶腥味，张继科的体味却出乎意料的柔淡，可能因为他并非真的在孕期，那汁液不会显得太过厚重腻味，只盈着绵长奶香，和张继科本人似的。他吃得那乳肉啧啧有声，腺体约莫也意识到了终于有人来光临，水液汩汩从奶头小尖儿里溢了出来，迎客般得殷勤喂着马龙。  
室内安静地过分，张继科甚至只听得到马龙来不及吞咽的吸水声，他被他弄得整个人魂儿都丢了，神思四处不着地儿在飘，胸口绷得又紧又硬，被玩了好一通上面，下面却也起劲地翘起了头 ，他仰头靠在沙发上舒服得哼哼唧唧，解开了裤子伸进去掏了那根撸起来。马龙知道他被伺弄得爽利，又移过去弄他另一个奶头，那一处被冷落已久，红肿得像暮秋的野浆果，等了半天都没人来采，被弄破了皮似的，自顾自流着一大滩浆液。马龙觉着不能厚此薄彼，只是这里实在嫣红可爱，他捏着那小奶头来回拨弄搓揉，那奶汁被他挤得咕叽咕叽乱吐，“给你把这儿摘了就不流了。”张继科本弄得下面渐入佳境，涨得满手一根，这下恼了抬着膝盖去撞马龙腿间。  
马龙赶紧按下了张继科的腿，张继科职业运动员出身，双腿一直较常人结实有力数倍，被他正经踢一下不废也要疼上十天半个月。他拍拍张继科屁股示意他抬下身体，对方嘟囔了句干你还是乖乖翘了屁股让马龙双手一扒直接把他内裤也顺着外裤脱了去，他握着他的腰让张继科顺着他的动作翻了个身，跪趴在沙发上，朝前抱着沙发背，分开双腿一条搁在把手上，这姿势张继科的腰可以借力不少。再者——他也想通了，如果张继科真想要孩子，这样也容易受孕些。  
张继科身体向下沉着，弯着月牙似的曲线，背肌一块块层叠鼓鼓隆起，中间的脊槽深得都可以盛酒，融着那体味一定是传世佳酿。马龙捻了扶手上的那片纱布打着圈儿涂了张继科一屁股他自己的奶水，水亮的两团肉被这些微凉意弄得夹个不停，像是里头吮着什么。马龙重重挤了纱布，将最后的水液喂了那一张一翕哆嗦个不停的小口，中指抵着张继科的肉蛋滑到那口渴似的汲取着水液的肉眼儿，直勾勾地刺了半根手指进去。  
张继科小兽般呜咽了一声，激得抓紧了掌下的沙发。马龙晓得他吃痛，那么些日子没弄了紧得厉害，他下面也感应一样跃跃欲试，伸了另一只手到前面弹了弹张继科的小兄弟，后面也挖着肉插了进去捣弄开了，不知道是不是随着上面一样起了变化，他刚顶着腺体擦了几个回合，那感觉到里面湿湿热热分泌起了体液，晶亮一条爬了出来流向前面，他抽了手指出来，“继科儿你下头是要和上面比赛么？看起来还是上面得了一分。”张继科本来好不容易从他手指干着他屁股得了些快意，现在里头得不到戳弄，痒得让他脚趾都蜷缩了起来，恨不得现在就被操个神志不清好让他里头杀一杀那痒意，只知道将个屁股撅得更高更凑近了马龙，嘴里含糊不清地低声撒娇喊着，“龙……快，快进来操死我……”  
马龙本就想着今天要好好弄张继科一炮，现在哪有不从了他的，握着龟头就着入口那黏黏糊糊一滩水液干了进去一插到底。张继科的穴口被撑了个满不留一丝缝隙，一紧一缩咬着马龙那根吃个不停。马龙叠在他身上，将他卡在自己和沙发之间猛干了一通，他进去一次张继科就呻吟一声，他喊得越响马龙就操得更狠，两人像较劲一样。他咬着张继科又热又软的耳廓，“最痒的地方在哪儿？”“再……里头一些……”张继科被他钳制得无法动弹，那性器在他体内搅得快感像浪潮一样一波波拍打抚慰着他体内深不可及的肉欲。  
马龙挺着那根直直捣到最里头碾磨，弄得张继科里头的水出个不停，结合的地方体液和被带出来的精液糊做一团，他拨着张继科臀肉朝两侧分开，那两团像刚采摘还沾了朝露染了霞色的水蜜桃，浑圆结实，汁水十足，正被他用“吸管”采个不停还留不住朝外涌。张继科被他插得前头精液喷了出来，后面将马龙绞得死紧，马龙下腹抽着发痛，知道自己快到了，一边拍着张继科屁股一边又变了角度狠狠操了他几下便埋在里头不动了，射了几波后又小幅度摩擦进出了几回，要将那精液全都喂给张继科。  
张继科向前伸着手臂慵懒得都不愿动一下，这许久没有享受到的性爱余韵传到了整个身体，酥麻得头皮都发紧。马龙拔了出来，将那根在张继科被操得湿滑水红的屁股上磨蹭了几下，舔着他后脖子的汗液，“下次你出诗集我要写一首在里头。”张继科敏感地缩了缩脖子，“你不是一向写不来，什么东西引起了你兴趣？”  
“水蜜桃。”马龙弯起了月牙似的双眼笑得开心，带着爱意将吻一个个落在张继科背后的纹身上。


	5. Chapter 5

《抢亲》太子龙X将军/王爷科

旗帜被日月风沙侵蚀，青色底有些旧得褪色了，上头一个漆黑秦字虽笔画也有些斑驳，但依然工整有力，一排旗倚墙而立，被寒风卷着翻滚，不停擦打青灰色的砖石。马龙站在城墙上远眺，眼下微微发青，他披着玄色皮氅，一身风雪，粉霜般的雪片很快就钻了进去不留痕迹。他一手按在佩剑上，略微撑开的缝隙里露了些明锐的光亮，是那擦得锃亮的战甲。

冬雪断断续续下了一个月，连通附近池城的河道都已结冰，南方的粮草无法通过运河抵达最近的城，只得改走慢上一倍有余的陆路，凛冬已至，这边关隆奥城里的余粮已经不足以他们再支撑一个月。他凝神望着黑压压的肖国军队，对彼此来说这都是至关重要的一役。肖国是北方民族，常年居住塞外，近年来塞外风雪不断甚至春夏都能积雪，春苗不发，秋粮无收，若不寻出路那只有等死，打过了隆奥，就可进而取道秦国的西北，即使秦国军队在西北阻拦了他们前进的道路，要在肖国人手里夺回隆奥也是堪比登天之难。

他只有浴血一战，守住这里。  
或死在这里。

出征之日，号角响战鼓擂，黑压压列成方阵的将士齐声高呼响彻云霄，他那温和儒雅的父皇立在战马边，亲自替他扣紧战甲系上佩剑，只说了一句，“你知道太子亲征四字的意义否？”  
马龙紧了紧握在剑柄上的手，点了点头。他没有回头路，若不幸战败，他绝不能被俘为人质。

他摸着剑鞘上凸起的金色龙纹，空气里透着几丝稀薄清冷的血腥味，肖国将军一身乌银盔甲擦得黑里透亮，跨在他打着响鼻的乌云踏雪上挥剑划破长空指向城门，他将头转向了城墙，马龙甚至觉得对上了他那锐利的双眼，獠牙从虎头面具里划拉出来，仿佛隔空刺入马龙脖子直取性命。  
马龙从剑鞘里抽出这伴随数代先人征战饮尽了无数人血的剑，依然寒光凌冽刃如秋霜，映着青砖上的残雪微光更显噬命。那就由他来会一会这张将军，喂一下这许久未见血的传世之剑。

 

塞外天光隐没得特别早，夜色泼墨似的迅速染了整片天，所幸他们在夜幕降临前结束了这场战斗。安静矗立在孤独冰原之上的城墙升起了火，每隔五步便亮起来跳跃一团，火光映着肖国人石弩砸出来的坑，若不是他们暗暗潜伏在肖国军队之后的悍兵一千从两翼将他们包围起来逼得肖国人潮水般退去，这胜负真是难论。他盘算得万无一失的铁桶阵竟也被张继科带兵神勇凶悍撕了个裂口逃脱了出去。  
他将纸笺折了三下，卷成一条凑在烛前点了火，丢在铜盘里看它燃了个尽才起身。他遣了大部分侍卫去休憩，现下只有林高远垂了眼靠在廊柱边，他走过他身边的时候林高远勉强支起了身体，“太子。”“下去吧，我出去走走。”林高远回过神他说了什么，追出去的时候只看到马龙牵了他那匹汗血宝马和许昕带的一队人僵在城门，他想起来今晚是许昕守城。  
“打开城门。”城门口捆成一堆的火把烧得劈啪作响烈光舞动，映得马龙面色如玉却神色坚毅，“打开城门许昕。”  
这历经了千年沧桑的门终是开了，抵着石面轰隆隆滚雷一般启开了，马龙孤身牵着马穿了过去，身影落在墙上较之他本身庞大许多。他翻身上马，从门缝里渐行渐远直到模糊不清化作小点，门后无人作声。  
此刻的确不适合夜行，北地夜里寒气更为深重，月亮都覆了朦胧一层霜，冰冷悬在正中。他的狂飙奔驰在冰原上，带起的风卷得披风绛红色内里打在马背上翻上滚下，雪片夹着冰粒子如剪不停刺着他的脸。  
越是静谧他越是回想起今日战场上震耳欲聋的杀喊震天，胸口跳得追着那战鼓擂动声。飞来的箭雨扎进了那些年轻的身体，倒下去的声音重得发闷。他们也放了箭，肖国人的血染了一地，但很快便被鹅毛般的飞雪覆了上去，只隐约透着些触目惊心的猩红印迹，如同扫了埋起来的三月落花，他从来无暇关心那些悲伤春秋风花雪月，但那一具具横七竖八的尸体让他的心落在冰洞里一样慢慢沉了下去万劫不复。  
不该如此。世间本该安稳。  
他心里想着这些，面上却无痕迹，只是握紧了缰绳。约莫寻找了地儿他终于勒了缰绳，狂飙悬空了前踢啸声宏亮，琥珀色皮毛镀了月光，流水般光耀晶亮，衬得马上之人卓然不凡。  
他将马系在枯树上，那熔洞入口比他料想得更为易寻，虽显紧窄仅容一人通过，脚下雪搅着黑泥也化作一滩湿滑难行，但摸着石壁过了这一段后，后头便豁然开朗，两侧岩壁点着万年灯，这里应就是线报上那地方了，越前行越觉暖意扑面，水汽蒸腾，待他到了热泉处虽然灯火通明，但已是白雾缭绕，仿佛置身仙境。他单膝跪在岩石边，脱了皮手套撩了撩那水，还未起身身后一阵寒意，心头喊了声不好。  
“如果我现下杀了你，这一切都了结了。”来者嗓音低沉，掺着几分挑衅和杀气。  
马龙不敢轻举妄动，从脚心窜上去的麻意簇着后颈发热，是他大意了，他握紧了拳又张开，示意手中并无兵器，“将军定不会做出背后偷袭之事。”他脱了另一只手的手套，摊开手掌慢慢站起来转向张继科，马龙终于看清了张继科的样子，他侧头拉满了弓，只消一扣手指那利箭必定钉在他身上。张继科脱掉了那虎头面具和甲胄，只有剑鞘上那还未擦拭的红黑色干涸血迹提醒着发生过什么。张继科身量本就不是彪形大汉，现在看来脸颊更是有些消瘦，一双眼睛在这大战后有些倦意，只有眼角还像飞着的凤尾，落了片羽晃悠悠得飘进了他的心湖，撩动了那水波涟漪。  
“若战场相见，定直取你性命。”张继科不知是烦了被他说动了，收了弓摆在地上，马龙见他虽说着狠话却低垂着眼睫开始旁若无人地解衣服，张继科仿佛读了他心思，“要泡就泡，不泡就滚。”他忽然想起有谁和他说过，肖国人连善意都是恶狠狠的，便禁不住弯了嘴角， 指尖向腰带的玉扣摸去。

他们并没有做什么约定，却每日在差不多的时辰来到这山洞，风雪砌起了他们与世隔绝的幕帘，没有家国春秋，也没有杀戮算计。起先只有马龙小心翼翼试探说了些无关痛痒的琐事，渐渐地他开始侃侃而谈，他们在池中的距离也从位于最远的两端变成了他安然靠在张继科一侧。最初张继科什么都不应，只是抿着嘴像是隐忍什么，后来他零星也会反驳或应和几句，再后来他也会说些肖国风土人情和过往趣事。只是两人从未提起这休战期究竟会有多长，何时狼烟又再起何时又刀剑相迎。  
张继科多数时候在观察马龙，瞧他眉飞色舞说这谈那，说到兴处双眼就迷成细长一条，有些像旧朝石俑上的神情。他初次见到马龙迎风而立在那城墙上满脸冷意杀气，绝没有想到他是这样一个健谈之人。他们的见面应该止于第一次，不该像被蛊惑了一般夜夜在这里聚首，他也更不该翻身伏趴着让马龙细看和摩挲他的刺青，他一向不习惯和人近身，但指尖传过来的暖意让他从脚心到脑仁好一阵酥麻，再后来马龙说了些什么他就听不真切了。

自那之后他便没有再去，那夜里他翻来覆去难以入眠，那人不知是否会如期而至，是失望还是无谓，一想到马龙脸上若没了光彩他胸口就像酷刑似的被铁线缠绕收紧，自己也恨不得拿了剪子一刀隔断这些繁复的思绪。他神思恍惚了好几日，麻木应了下来和庞邱国公主的联姻，仿佛这样就能断了自己那些绵长纷乱的念想。  
“小皇叔。”周雨撩了他的帐幕进来，他只知道张继科闷闷不乐了数日，却不敢开口问缘由，“那秦国太子……”还未待他语毕马龙便跟了进来。他回了神，想起前几日秦国便派出了使节约定了日子和谈，只是他这些时日过得恍惚，并未记起就是今日。  
“你出去吧。”张继科抬了下眼，周雨立刻掀了门帘钻了出去，马龙一身玄色，约莫几日未曾刮面，下巴立着生出来的短短胡青，像他第一次见到他一样面带寒霜之意。只有那跳动的烛焰为这清冷带来了几丝暖，张继科的侧脸映在帐幕上神情不辨，心里憋屈得慌，“你说些什么吧。”  
“说什么？”马龙终是松了口，只是话语像带着细碎冰粒子一样密集砸在他心上，“恭喜驸马么？”他顿了下又接着说了下去，“我以为你和旁人是不同的，既然心里有人那为何能……”  
张继科被他激怒了对着桌子就踹，踢得桌上摆好的战场沙盘扑簌掉了一地，“我心里又有什么人？！”  
马龙按着他肩膀猝不及防将他放倒在桌上，兵人模和棋子七倒八歪散了出去，张继科睁大了双眼不可置信瞪着他，马龙欺上来啃咬着他略显干涩的双唇只是一味索取，他的视线开始天旋地转，从头软到了脚，神思飞去了九天之外，一勾手将马龙按得更紧，火苗跳跃投了他们交叠的身影在帐幕上，虚虚实实。  
马龙终于放开了他，只在他耳边悄声说了句，“你会后悔的。”待他回过神，只听得北风狼啸般撕扯着帐幕，哪儿还有马龙身影和半丝温存，心头顿生凄凉和委屈。

 

他真的后悔了。悔的并非那公主的退婚，而是秦国可能会和庞邱国联姻的传闻。比起和肖国结盟对抗秦国无异于以卵击石，是没有办法的办法，现下如有了更好的出路，自然转投依附秦国更顺应小国的生存策略，姻亲是将两国血脉连系在一起永结同好最稳固的方法。  
他狠心，只是没想到马龙更狠心。  
他筹划着反扑给秦国军一击，肉眼可见地瘦了下去，双目深陷眉目憔悴。肖战来到营中的时候张继科正在睡，他直奔了张继科的帐幕，动静极小怕惊醒了他，俯身细看了会张继科睡颜，见其睫毛轻颤便知他已醒了在装睡。“秦太子来提亲了。”肖战故意说得慢条斯理。  
若说原先他只醒了三分，这下便全醒了。“想要一个王爷，你猜是周雨还是方博或者是……”“别说了！”张继科心里擂起了一万个小战鼓咚咚咚咚，捂着通红的耳朵卷着被子翻了个身背对着肖战。“你倒是乐意还是不乐意啊小祖宗？你要是不乐意我……”张继科一骨碌翻身掀了被子将自己围了个严严实实只露了个脑袋，坐起来凶狠道，“我乐意！”

 

秦国和亲的缔约平息了两国战火，秦国开放了隆奥，允许肖国人自由进出，与秦国人贸易，居住，通婚。隔年刚开了春，树丫枝头刚吐了新绿，春风得意马蹄疾，张继科的送亲队伍便浩浩荡荡通过了隆奥南下了。天地高远，大道平阔，帝城的城门巍峨耸立，许昕和林高远老早被马龙遣了出来候了许久，终于见着张继科在队首骑了高头大马顺着官道而来，他去了甲胄将服而是示好地着了玄色常服，在相貌外林高远对他又生了几分好感，他知道肖国人更喜杏黄色。乌云踏雪颈上系了红绸扎做一团的花球，为这灰头土脸的外城添了些浓郁的色彩。张继科眉清目秀，眼梢像染了春意，未语先笑，神韵气度超然，如同谪仙。  
林高远和许昕翻身下马，小声嘀咕，“这将军原来生得这般好相貌，我以为他……”许昕笑了声，“你是不是傻，你以为肖国王爷是个粗莽大汉么？你龙哥还能对他一见倾心夜夜私会么？那日他出城本打算刺杀他的，谁料生出这么一段。”

 

从成亲前几日起，太子府便浸没在铺天盖地的朱红色中，灯笼点了火顺着沿廊挂了一路，蜿蜒曲折要通到天上去，风只要穿过，便招摇起来，波浪似的晃悠悠连成一片，要将人一同摇进那漫无边际的红海。成亲之日更甚，原本素色的床幔也换成了金线双面绣着龙虎纹样的红锦，礼官将两人喜服下摆打了个结系在一起，口中念念有词唱着祝语，屋内处处陈着红金对烛，整间屋子亮堂得堪比白昼，张继科接了合卺酒，一勾手环过马龙的手臂，眉目生情带着几分不羁醉意，一仰头抿了下去，酒水顺着嘴角滑过了喉结钻到了衣领里去，马龙心头一动，如那烛火般上下跳跃。  
礼毕后礼官们便退了下去，人一走张继科就没骨一样软倒了在床上趴着，今日喝多了酒又站在风里看了好一会为他们所放的火炮，胸口乱哄哄团着火苗似的急躁难耐。他没料到衣角还牵在一块儿，马龙也被他带着摔在他身上，这下就更热了，马龙挪了下，翻到他一侧，饶有兴致地用指尖卷着他坠着黑珍珠的发带末梢，“不爱喝还喝那么多。”张继科伏在那儿一动不动。半晌回了句，“还不是因为你。”“因为我什么？”他顺着头发向下摸到了张继科长了些肉的脸颊捏了捏。“不论是我睡你还是你睡我，我实在是想不出……那样子。”张继科将头埋在床褥锦被中，听起来像瓮中发出来一样，又闷又含糊。  
马龙轻快笑了声，张继科有些恼，侧头转向他恶狠狠地盯着他，脸颊微红不知是憋气闷的还是醉意醺然，“你笑什么！”“你想不出，我倒是想了好些日子。”马龙神情倒不似说谎，张继科低头沉思片刻，翻身起来要手脚并用往前爬，“现下我悔婚不知还来得及否”  
“来不及了。”马龙捉住他的手臂往回一拖，张继科几乎是整个人跌在他身上，“别说那公主，有多少桩我就拆多少。”“毁人姻缘你居心险恶啊太子。”张继科摸到枕后摸出把套了短鞘的匕首佯怒乱刀戳了几下马龙心口，马龙笑得更欢了些，“我不是赔了你一桩更好的。”“那你还……放些那什么风声……”张继科说到这个是真有些恼意，抽了匕首出来，在马龙颈上按了道血痕，飞刀咣当一声扔到地上，伸着舌尖细细舔去了那渗出来的血珠。  
马龙觉着脖颈隐隐微痛，养了只野兽永远要比料想得更有意思，“让你晓得我先前心头的滋味，若你……对我无意，也不会听去了那些就这么瘦了下去。”他抚着张继科饱满的天庭，一直摸到了后颈，将他按下来啄了那带着血味的嘴唇， “那你是愿意两眼一黑同她生些儿女无味过完那一生还是与我这般过完一世？”  
张继科没有作声，只是更热烈地狂风暴雨般吻了下来与他唇舌交缠，一手摸索着去解马龙腰带。待到真坦诚相对，他先前的胡思乱想早抛去了九霄云外，两人血气上涌肌肤热烫，翻来覆去滚了几十个来回，将对方的脖颈胸口啃咬得赤红一片。马龙将他按在床上，张继科颈侧的那颗痣点在殷红情潮里，诸如此类只有他才瞧见的身体细微隐秘光景让他心生愉悦。他一手抚摸着张继科起伏的胸腹，一手扯了悬在雕花大床外扎成一团的红绸花球，几下便将它拉平，一抖就纵生波浪，捉了张继科一侧手脚捆在一处，将余下一长段利索几下缠绕在床柱。张继科本还在欲头上，遭了马龙摆布一通还未回过神来，另一侧手脚也被如法炮制悬了空，整个身体呈了个城门大开姿势。他用力挣脱手脚却使不上劲，只像在床褥上扭了几下。马龙一手按在张继科颈边枕上，自上而下看着急红了眼的张继科，“你不会以为刚才那样就能糊弄了事吧？”“太子可真变化多端，在下领教了。”张继科鼓腮咬着唇讥道，马龙捏捏他下巴上新长的肉，“这就叫兵不厌诈出其不意。”  
张继科身体被折了上去，双手双脚被红绫绸分开，火烧般的颜色衬得他更白了些，额头冒了细密的汗珠，一幅气鼓鼓的样子蹙着眉，秦国食味比肖国更合他意，来了这些时日添了些肉，只有一双腿依然强健结实。中间那一条因两人先前动作已抬了头，硬邦邦指着下腹，马龙搓了几下他顺势垂了下去的肉球挤在掌心，“你这儿肉也真不少。”张继科被他一顿揉捏逼得从唇间泄了些呻吟出来，猫爪挠似的撩得马龙心里发痒，指尖左右搓动那肉球更卖力了些，张继科前头被他推得只往上顶又不得劲儿，万蚁噬心一样酥麻难耐，只得用背蹭着床褥，急得含了一包泪委委屈屈拿小眼神瞧着马龙。马龙顺了他意，抬了他那根套不疾不徐弄了起来，张继科舒服地长长舒了口气，马龙很会拿捏他，圈了几十个来回后突然停了下来，俯身在那柱头上吮了几口，那滑溜溜的肉棍本就开始吐水，这下更是从里至外泛着涌动潮意。马龙不知哪儿摸来个白瓷小罐，一指挖了一大块白玉色半透软膏抹在张继科后面肉眼，细细在褶皱上推开了去，指尖顺着旋转拨弄，不一会那处体热就将膏体化作半水状，小口张了个缝儿开始啧啧有声舔食这蜜水，张继科只觉后面传来从未有过的异样酥软感，这水意也太过了些，咬牙想要开口求饶，“龙……”  
马龙没听见他一般，一味搅着他下面这肉眼，那洞活了似的知他会喂些好吃的予它，小嘴越启越大了些，顺着马龙探进去的指节饿着一样往里吞。他进出捣弄的声响逼着张继科只得闭上了眼不去看，马龙有意不愿放过他，一口咬在张继科紧实臀肉上，松开便是两排牙印，张继科吃痛抖着身体喊了一声，气又无处撒，先前那一泡泪水现在控制不住地往下滑。  
马龙先前还能忍些，现在只觉得下头涨得不马上插个几百上千就没法将浑身上涌的气血散了去，俯身去舔他泪，气息有些乱，“我要进去了继科儿。”他顺着姿势按住张继科大腿，结结实实挺着那根捅了进去将那软洞堵死了，他想过如果得了张继科他做了风流鬼死了也愿了，可如今只觉得这般销魂哪儿还舍得去死。里头软肉只比穴口更软热湿滑，催着他九浅一深往里送，他只稍稍抽出来一些那嫩肉就拼命吸着他往回咬，他那子孙根也不愿离了这肉道，辛勤开垦，一下较一下插得更狠些，张继科本就被他用红绸捆了摆得大张大开，这下更是像今晚喜宴最后那道餐点，被马龙借着那根尝着他体内深处的味道。马龙知道这第一回用不了多久就要出来，要到了的时候顶着他整个人腰臀都离了床，他几乎是半站着将精水灌了进去。张继科被这样猛力撞着后面，那根也射了出来，一手红绸都松了，只是缠着他手腕垂到地上。  
马龙喘得厉害，倒在他身上不愿动，下头依然小幅耸动，张继科勾着他脖颈粗声粗气又带着点不情愿，“你这般用力……万一今日就有崽了……”马龙本有些涣散，听他这么一说不禁笑了声，动了动和张继科贴在一起汗湿的身体，替张继科解了绑，张继科手脚一松摊在床上，只有两侧手腕上还缠着的红绸一路拖到床下，马龙拨开他额前的散发印了个吻，翻身下了床。他确实记得今日贺礼里有这么一套，他特意从一堆里将这楠木盒子带了进来，一扣轻巧机关，盒子便像荷花盛放一样绽开几瓣，中间莲蓬插着大小不一几根玉势，指尖转了圈，选了根较他阳具小了一半的。  
他回到床上，张继科摊开身体仰了脖子不知依然在哪里神游，在床上那红底金绣艳丽浓郁的牡丹花样上张狂放肆伸着结实有力的四肢，却又生得细腰窄臀，胸腹还散着不知是马龙还是他自己的体液，双手被红绸缚了垂在床沿，仿若献祭给神祇已被纳下享用。他拨开张继科腿间，那处刚刚受了欢爱，湿泞略肿，指尖一挑倒是乖乖又露了口，他推着玉势塞了半根堵住那汩汩流出的白液，爬上床将张继科抱了满怀翻身压在自己身上，摸到他屁股后推着那玉势进进出出好似他还插在里头一般，“既想要崽，那就不要吐出来，全咽下去给你下崽用。”  
张继科本还意识迷糊，后头忽然进了冰凉硬实一根，他后头竟悲哀自动去吮，不知是要生马龙气还是自己的，这种食髓知味的事真是要不得。心一横，揪着马龙比他厚实许多的胸恶狠狠咬了下去。马龙手指抵着那根深浅不一捣弄，原本是想有意无意再玩下他，不料张继科又去点火，下头过了那不应，又抬了些头，他托着张继科屁股向下挪了下，硬挺一根没了张继科身体压制的束缚，一下子弹了出来竖在他腿间。他抽了玉势扔在一边，半曲起双膝，将张继科耸了起来，指尖按在他入口用了十分力气去掰开臀肉，将那软洞凑在他那根柱头上，没费多大力气就又捅了进去。不消他动，张继科倒抢先一步双手撑在他两侧手臂上自己骑着那根上下颠起来，斜了他一眼断断续续说道，“还是……这根……热些……唔”  
那桃花眼染了风情，刮着马龙心里发痒，绷紧腿捏着他腰下往上戳。张继科被他钳得前后晃得险些要坐不住，马龙生得白净，下手却又重又狠，逮着他内里酸软处变着法儿折腾他，后头受了那肉棍捣弄的劲儿，他腿间那根也上下拍得马龙下腹啪啪作响，留着一道水痕。他合眼一咬牙软了身体前倾趴在马龙身上不动了，“不来了……这马也太烈了些。”马龙没想着他耍赖脾气上来了，翘了嘴角一笑，“将军这入阵曲怎可半途而废？”双手从张继科湿漉漉的大腿根下抄过去，抱着他坐了起来，衔了绵软耳垂在口中舔弄，“倒叫敌军占了先机。”张继科耳廓烧了个通红，马龙知他又羞又恼，也不好惹急了他，谁料张继科却弯着那含了一潭水似的桃花眼，抓着马龙头发，一脸无辜边喘边调笑，“那太子还不够深入敌营了。”故意把深字说得又重又响，马龙曾经就敬他爱他这棋逢对手的倔劲儿，现下在这床事上更显风情。  
他卯足了劲捣臼一样往张继科里面撞，一时间屋内只有肉体交叠拍打和喘息喊叫声，张继科果然君子一言既出，那软肉只晓得吐着水液一味夹了马龙那肉根往更深里引，马龙摸着肉眼儿挤着两人不知谁弄出来的水，满手滑腻，呼吸骤重，终于领会了色字头上一把刀，“命都要送你身上了……”张继科眼后刻着细微笑纹，被马龙弄得上气不接下气却不减一丝得意骄傲，悄悄往马龙耳边呵了口气，“得了本将军你还要命做什么？”  
待到云歇雨收已是夜露深重，张继科早无心盘算再去沐浴，带着一屁股精水要是有了崽子那也是天意。马龙熄了已软化烧成一滩的红烛后掀了被子钻进去和张继科腻在一处，张继科一动不动，约莫已经睡去。他轻轻拨开张继科汗湿了紧贴在额前的那一缕散发，“你可知不久前我还只能亮着灯火才能入眠。”  
张继科想他还未学去肖战看他睫毛颤抖与否那招，心里感慨马龙心思太过细密谨慎，转念一想他一人之下万人之上，不知经历过了多少算计和艰难，又需处处比旁人好些才能担得上沉重的太子两字。  
只是马龙本身已经足够好。  
他悄悄伸过去握了马龙的手，“如今你不是一个人了。”马龙并未答他，只将手指穿过张继科的手紧紧相扣。  
庭院中千万树梨花沾了夜雨，飞花满城，将这双人掩进那一夜好梦。

 

番外一：《骑马》  
这一年的秋狩因和肖国的联姻变得更有趣了些，肖国贵族世家子弟也受邀去了秦国设在西北草原的猎场。肖国人善驭马善骑射，秦国那些少年郎更不敢放松练习，若在比试中败下阵来岂不是让秦国颜面扫地。  
张继科纵身跨上乌云踏雪飞奔而来，每过一靶便搭箭飞射，刺入靶心又狠又快，神情冷漠凌厉。林高远不禁打了个颤，又想起当日交战他骑在马上挥舞利剑见一杀一见百杀百，飞血溅了他虎头面具和乌黑甲胄满身那场面，以至于他如今对张继科还是又怕又有点想亲近。  
偏太子在他每一箭过后总拍着手掌第一个从坐席上蹦起来叫好，比肖国来的周雨方博一行人还起劲。林高远凑过去扒拉着马龙胳膊，“龙哥你到底哪边的？！”张继科下了马牵着乌云踏雪过来就见着了这一幕，却没作声。  
樊振东围了上去兴奋问道，“小皇叔，可否借乌云踏雪一骑？”秦国人初时还一本正经喊他张将军，后来和周雨方博厮混熟了后都随着他们一起改口喊小皇叔，去了拘谨显了几分亲热。张继科点头应允，“它认主，你小心些便是。”周雨却有些不高兴了，这马张继科甚至从未让他骑过，到让秦国人占了先，“给你骑了那小皇叔骑什么马？”  
只见张继科不动声色从容走到马龙身边，拽了他手臂一把拉过来笑道，“我这儿还有一匹好马可以骑。”马龙听了后爽朗笑开，这群少年人面面相觑愣了好一会，终领会了他这话里深意后都红着脸作鸟兽散了去，“小皇叔我们还未成亲，不玩这个！！！！”

 

番外二：《过年》  
这是张继科头一年在秦国过年，马龙早就将装了元宝，金长生果，玉件小玩意儿的红锦福袋一个个列在案头，待那些少年郎登门拜年的时候便逐一赏了下去。张继科平日纵容惯了他们，出游吃喝用度皆是他一手包办。马龙见张继科在他的福袋后垒着一个个比他大了一倍有余的福袋，无奈摇了摇头，“待你肚里这个生下来，还不知你要如何惯坏了去。”

将军有了喜，比起膳食更爱点心和零嘴，太子又新请了点心师傅，吃得将军脸圆了两圈。衬在紫貂围脖里有些圆润可爱。樊振东和林高远拜年回来，吴敬平有点惊讶，比估计的要早回来好些，“太子没留饭么？”  
“留了。”  
“那怎么没留下来用膳？新请了师傅不是？”  
“点心是有，但好些都没尝着味儿，小皇叔吃个不停，都进了他的肚子。太子还不停喊他多吃些，我们好似多余的，哪儿还坐得住。”


	6. Chapter 6

《我还想他》医生龙xJC科

天刚灰蒙蒙透了些光，清洁工人已经出来扫地，街边点心店的小工也升了店门开始合面。沿街的昏黄色灯光还亮着，他的车前盖上飞了些前一夜落下来的叶子，张继科盯着后视镜里的自己，他已经四十几个小时不眠不休了，胡茬生了一层，脸颊也陷了下去。眼睫上糊了浆糊似的朦朦胧胧，他向上蹙着眉使劲揉了揉眼。

他们布局了几日，今天要收网了，原定于昨天就能搞定，但嫌犯并未回到住处，他昨天给马龙发的说要去接孩子的消息自然也是放了鸽子。马龙没有回他，甚至到今天都没有回，他翻到马龙的对话框，点开头像望着那两个宝贝发呆了一会，终于写了一行——我想彤彤和龙龙了，刚点发送就烫手似的把手机收进了口袋。

 

 

马龙关小了火，一手还翻着荷包蛋，女儿散着柔软的乌黑头发，乖乖抱了玻璃杯喝着牛奶，唇上印了一圈奶印，“爸爸我要爱心型的。”他停顿了下后将蛋铲出锅，“爸爸不会，彤彤去把你弟弟喊起来。”小孩失望地眨了眨眼，屁股一撅从小椅子上跳下来，跑去了里面的房间。

只有张继科会在闲暇时间给他们倒腾各种模具，做那种爱心荷包蛋和星星小饼干。孩子一律喊他们爸爸，但是他和张继科能不用问就能分清他们在喊谁。

哪怕他们离了婚，没有再在一起。

孩子还太小，并没有意识到他们分开了，因为他们还没有离婚的时候，张继科也是经常这样几日几夜不回家也没有联系，马龙从不过问张继科工作的内容，也知道不能问，只是家里经常收到些言语恶毒的电话和信件，为此他们经常搬家。

张继科总是在深夜归来，去孩子房里看一会儿睡颜，洗漱后钻进他的被子。起先他还知道往马龙身上贴，渐渐的他们变成了背靠背，日子久了交谈也越来越少，他们甚至不再做。所以当张继科把离婚协议书放在桌上的时候，马龙也没有太意外。张继科已经盯梢了某个毒枭几日，眼里布满了血丝，蛛网一样散开，马龙当他是缺乏睡眠神思不清，将纸揉成一团抛在垃圾箱里，转身拎了外套去医院了。

一次，两次，三次，在他记不清几次的时候，马龙没有做声，蹲在书橱边翻箱倒柜找了高考那年张继科为他买的那支笔，几笔在上面签了字，笔已经断断续续不太出水了，一个龙字只看得清一大半。他发狠用力再涂了上去，终于显了形，透了浑身力气一样将笔掷在地上。张继科一动不动泥塑般坐在那里，马龙摔门而出的声音才让他回了些神，他发了疯一样去翻柜子里的烟，然而他戒了很久，哪里还能找到烟，张继科颓然靠在柜门上慢慢滑坐在地上，垂下头埋在双膝间。

 

 

周雨下午没课，替马龙带着小的那个，到点了又去幼儿园帮他接了大的那个，一手搀了一个软绵绵朝马龙的诊所去了。马龙和张继科离婚后就从市内有名的三甲医院辞职了，自己挂牌开了个小诊所，肖战介绍了些明星客户给他，多半都是事先预约，工作节奏更好控制了些，一到点马龙就会关照林高远不再接待病人，他可以有些时间多陪孩子。

张继科去见马龙前回了次警队宿舍冲了把澡，他往前倾了身体轻轻抹去镜面上的水雾，对着镜子微微侧着头仔细刮着胡子，他看起来精神了些。取了那件黑色的长袖，两手伸进去一套头，极度缺乏睡眠使得身体行动要慢上好几拍，穿上那双荧光色鞋子的时候，恍惚想起许多年之前，他也是由一双鞋子和马龙结缘的。

 

 

天气热得很快，肖战载着他去少年宫路上给他买了个娃娃雪糕，他一路蹬蹬蹬顺着熟悉的旋转楼梯跑上去，玻璃窗格子贴了彩色窗纸，整个世界都在七彩光耀里颠来倒去。教室里前面那一课还未结束，在他坐在门口椅子上舔着雪糕正欢的时候，肖战把秦志戬和马龙领了过来介绍给他，“继科儿以后你就有另一个爸爸和弟弟了。”马龙眯着眼朝着他笑，秦志戬过来摸了摸他的头，他张着两个大耳朵一脸懵懂，雪糕差点掉在地上。

之后的日子和之前并没有多大区别，秦志戬对他很好，经常在他的小书包里塞了巧克力，马龙有一次实在太饿，把秦志戬给张继科准备的巧克力给吃了，张继科听见秦志戬犯愁一般对马龙说，给你吃掉了继科儿吃什么。张继科明明没有吃到，心里却像化糖似的甜得不得了。夜里他在马龙睡着后猫着腰翻下床，把肖战给他买的一走路鞋后就有个光球会闪起来的小鞋子拿了一只放在马龙鞋边，把他的那只鞋换了过来放在自己这，一人一只马龙就不会老在他穿这双鞋的时候时不时羡慕地瞟过来了，隔天他也假装没有看到马龙左一个感谢右一个崇拜的小眼神，肖战和他说了，要当一个小哥哥。

于是在秦志戬和肖战有了周雨和林高远后，张继科更像小大人了，马龙瞧着他又在捏着弟弟的小手亲亲，默不作声把铅笔倒过来用顶头的橡皮擦去写错的字，一晚上来来回回涂改了许多次，纸面又脏又灰还破了个洞，把本子一合干脆去睡了。他没有睡实，知道夜里张继科爬到他床上软软地抓着他的手，悄悄对他说了句，你傻呀，我当然和你最好。

 

马龙长了些肉，不太结实，秦志戬给他下了指标每天晚饭后出去跑圈，别人都在看黑猫警长葫芦娃啃零食，马龙绕着学校黑漆漆的操场跑步。那天晚上葫芦娃最后一集，隔壁班陈玘激他，你就那么乖，今天敢不敢不跑来我家看电视啊？我怎么不敢了！马龙踢着脚边的小石子攥紧了小拳头。那是秦志戬第一次下手打马龙，将卧室门一反锁把他按在床上拍屁股，马龙满头大汗却咬着牙一声不吭。肖战在门外发狠敲着门，见他不开门用脚踢了两下，秦志戬终于沉着脸开了门，肖战身后还站着张继科，肖战一把推开了秦志戬，摸着马龙的头拿了毛巾要带他去擦把脸，“孩子挺乖的，你打他做什么？！”

 

日子像肥皂泡那一层彩膜，鲜艳却易逝，轻轻划破后映射整个的世界就颠倒了过来。当他们抽条成了少年后，马龙经常带着大小包零食在警校外等张继科，一个电话打上去，张继科还在对着镜子弄着头发，只得开了免提，他想把头发全竖起来，却总要往下塌，折腾了半天还不得劲儿，急得原地乱跺脚，那头马龙轻快喊着，宝宝快下来拿零食。宝宝？方博原本摊在床上小憩，一下子爆裂笑开了，左滚右滚床吱呀摇个不停。张继科骂了句我操连忙按了挂断键，晒得黝黑的脸颊烧红了一片，马龙小时候还肯喊他哥哥，后来总是顺着肖战这么喊他，都二十来岁了还是改不了，他就知道这样一定会出事。

他们在那一年的夏夜做了。没有开灯，窗外忽然一场阵雨，张继科的喘息掩在哗啦啦的落雨声中起起伏伏，马龙心跳追着那雷声，玻璃上一闪而过的闪电光亮总让两人心一惊，复而又沉到那陌生又新鲜的感官体验里去了。直到响起了那犹豫的笃笃两下敲门声，肖战在那一侧问他们吃不吃水果，两人心脏又提到了嗓子口，马龙停了下来，拇指抚去了他额角滑下来的汗，张继科深呼吸了两口，薄薄的胸膛水亮一片，缓了缓哑着嗓子答了声不想吃。几年后肖战在他们的喜宴上喝多了，红光满面醉了几分一手搂着张继科一手拉着马龙，念念叨叨我哪里不知道你们在干什么，毛头小子动静那么大，老秦抱着手一动不动坐着，我在屋里不停绕圈走，就怕你们搞出人命，最后我只好去敲门。

 

婚礼后的那一天与平时没有什么不同，马龙却觉得心里更开阔亮堂了些，张继科还在睡，时不时还梦呓了几句含糊不清的话，他忍不住弯了眼角，凑过去亲了亲他脸颊，翻回了自己那侧，望着床头柜上两人照片出神，他们的结婚照拍得很与众不同，掌心相贴两手交握，笑得有些稚气看着镜头。有谁说过，只要是找到了对的人，爱意就会像电流一样从紧紧贴合在一起的掌心萌生，各自窜到两人心里去。只是他们分开的时候，照片也不知被谁从中间撕了开来，豁口像火烧一般蜿蜒曲折。

 

张继科戴了黑色的帽子，推门进了马龙的诊所，将银框墨镜取了下来插在白色外套口袋里，他朝着前台处的林高远和周雨点了点头，一路走过来瞧见前台后的两个小不点整张脸都亮了起来，赶紧蹲下一手一个搂过来藏在怀里亲不够，彤彤软软喊着爸爸，两手搂着他的脖子往他腿上一坐，小的那个却要往外逃，涨红了脸使劲扭着身子不让他抱，见到马龙从里面出来跌跌撞撞跑过去抱着马龙的腿，“爸爸……我们回家好吗？”

张继科心里酸得无以复加，他已经和他们分别久到儿子都不愿认他了，从前这个偷了他心的小骗子总爱抱着小枕头从床脚的被子里钻进来爬到他和马龙中间睡，还要往他怀里一滚，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他下巴，眨着晶亮的眼睛抬头望着他说最喜欢爸爸了，张继科的桃花眼都笑出了褶子。

张继科把彤彤从腿上抱起来递给周雨，转身对马龙言简意赅说了句，“有些事找你。”马龙弯腰把黏在他大腿上的龙龙捞起举着塞到林高远手里，周雨和林高远本就不想继续待在这微妙气氛里，一人抱了个娃用背顶开门赶忙走了，林高远一边往外退一边还说着龙哥别忘了锁门。唯独马龙盯着张继科无名指那道较周围肤色浅了不少的圈印一声不吭。

 

张继科将戒指取了下来。

 

将内侧刻了马龙两字的戒指取了下来。

 

也是，他们离婚了，为什么张继科不能放下过去，开始一段全新的恋情？

还放不下的只有他，他的心像绑了巨石，直接沉进了湖底。马龙自嘲地仰起脖子，将戴着内圈刻了张继科名字的结婚戒指的左手悄悄插进了白大褂口袋里。

“进来吧。”

 

马龙领着他去了办公室，张继科有些不自然，指尖抚过身侧列着的绿植，马龙走在他前面，白大褂里露着浅蓝色的衬衫领口，发尾理得很短。他们分开后很少两人单独相处，不是有家人在就是有其他朋友在，几乎说不上话，在别人的寒暄玩闹里偷着瞥一眼对方却总是撞上彼此的视线。他们算不上平行线，只是能不相交的时候就都心照不宣地尽量避开对方。  
冷清的一排排白炽灯从身前顺着他们前行又被甩在了身后，马龙拇指从食指中指下面穿过去摩挲着无名指上的戒指，总要有个人先开口，“你……最近还好么？”他能猜到张继科一点都不好，张继科轻易不会错过接走孩子的日子，这句话也只是替他自己的无奈和尴尬找个出口。他不想将分手后的关心表现得过于刻意，又忍不住想要知道对方的点滴。  
张继科有没有记得多吃饭少吃零食。  
张继科有没有保持戒烟。  
张继科有没有每个月按时去见康复医师。  
张继科有没有……别的什么人来取代马龙照顾他和被照顾。  
他已经不能过问。

张继科只有在婚假和产前产后那些日子被他养得稍许肥软白嫩了些，除去那些日子，看起来总是憔悴疲惫。时至今日，他依然会为他回头看到的熟悉侧脸心疼张继科，心头又为这个可怕的念头狠狠地用指甲扣着手指上的戒指。  
张继科一愣，僵在转角，指尖揪下来一片叶子，枝条被他拽得扑簌乱摇。他终于垂下手插在口袋里卷着里头的内标，吸了吸鼻子低头看着自己鞋尖问道，“怎么样算好？怎么样算不好？”  
他是真不知道。  
马龙只在他前面一步之遥的地方，他看得见他后颈细小的毛发和下颌的胡青。他的委屈和疲倦涨到了临界点马上就要泄洪般涌了出来，冲垮他小心翼翼设好的钢铁防线。在他收到陌生号码发来的孩子在教室里和对着诊疗室里的马龙拍下来的各个角度视频后，他就像从峭壁高崖坠入到无穷无尽的冰海里一样，浑身凉透了，心脏被挤压到爆裂开，再也泵不出一丝一毫血液。他知道终有一天还是会因为他让他们受到伤害，潜在的隐患早就点滴渗入了他们的生活，最后布下网将他们拢在里头不得逃脱。  
那一晚他回家后并没有去孩子们的房间，也没有躺倒马龙身边。他抱着膝盖缩成一团捏着遥控器看了一晚他们的过往，从还是傻傻的青葱少年一直到孩子们绕着他们嬉闹，只有电视荧荧光影和无言的泪水与他作伴，渐渐迎来了黎明。  
他放下那薄薄一页纸的时候手臂仿佛有千斤重，亲手硬生生割断他们的滋味无异于剖胸剜心，马龙的每一次拒绝就让他又动摇和不舍几分。  
直到最后一次。  
他的整个世界都灰暗了下来，无光无影，无声无色，直到黑漆漆一片。他知道他的另一半身体和灵魂已经死去了，从此之后都是行尸走肉。

马龙一转身差点撞上张继科，他看到他的脸暗了下来，只是不肯抬头看他。张继科情绪里的那点些微挑衅一点都不能掩饰他言语里的撒娇意味，张继科只有特别辛苦或者难受的时候，才会去了坚硬的外壳露了柔软的内里。他舍不得让他吃苦头，这次却下了狠心要让他自己想明白。他一把将张继科推过去钉在墙壁上，重重吻了上去，转角的绿植被两人撞得叶片晃动掉了一地，张继科立刻回应了他，环过马龙的脖子将他牢牢按向自己，他们不小心磕到了对方的牙齿，像回到了十几岁的时候一样莽撞不得章法，只知道一味索取对方，张继科没有烟味，马龙却尝到了一丝苦。  
他刚喘着气离开了张继科的嘴唇，又留恋地咬了一下他的下巴，张继科只有这里还有些肉。对方深呼了一口气，重重将额头顶在马龙肩上碾来碾去，有些硬的头发戳在他脸颊上扫来拂去，“我……”“别说了，你想明白就好。从一开始我难道就不知道你是干什么的么？”马龙抚着他后背拍拍，“不论发生什么，我们两个总要在一处。”张继科胸口燃了团火苗似的暖融融，嘴里却念叨着，“你还让不让我把话说完，我今天申请调去金融犯罪科了。”他抿着嘴将泪憋了下去，却掩不住红了的眼角，马龙却一点都不想点穿，他也承认他悬了多年的心终于踏实落了地，但如果他不开开张继科玩笑又怎么对得起那么多年的提心吊胆？“所以你专程跑来和你前夫说这个？”  
张继科果然像被踩着尾巴的猫，鼓着腮往他腹上捣了一拳，马龙吃痛咳了两下。张继科也不知他到底是装了逗他还是真锤疼了，摊着手掌穿到白大褂里替他揉了几把，他挠得不轻不重倒叫马龙起了别的念头，呼吸骤重起来，“别弄了继科儿。”张继科敏感地捕捉到了他的变化，从脸一路热到脖子，赶忙收回了手却又不知道该往哪儿搁，有点不好意思地扭过头不看马龙，“我……前一阵不太舒服，看网上说我总觉得是前列腺炎，蹲点又老憋尿，就更……”哪想马龙笑了起来，领着他继续朝前走，“网上的你也信。你要真担心，我给你做取样检查吧。”  
检查床边的墙上贴着张姿势示意图，病患得脱了裤子按照上面的姿势俯跪下来，双腿曲膝，抬高臀部。马龙脱了白大褂挂在衣架上，卷起了衬衫袖口，张继科本想待他转身去取乳胶手套的时候一股脑儿扒了裤子趴好，谁料马龙原地站着没有丝毫离去的意思。他只得咬牙一边解了衣服裤子一边内心自嘲，大老爷们儿有什么好害臊的，更何况……他们都搞出两条人命来了，他浑身上下哪一处还有哪里是马龙不熟悉的。  
马龙瞧他就义般的神情小模样儿又忍不住扑哧一笑，他怎么会不知道他心里的小算盘。张继科晃着两条结实的腿爬了上去，手臂支在床上，沉下腰翘起屁股，颤悠悠地分开两条腿。那一条垂在毛丛中还没动静。马龙心想，上衣其实……不需要脱啊，但他不敢再逗弄张继科，对方这卧豹一样强健诱人的肉体让他的职业素养就要被完全抛到脑后，喉口紧得发干，赶紧挤了些润滑液在右手指尖，拨了几下软肉就探了一指进去，张继科臀肌一紧，但马龙知道没什么问题，一根手指是常人都能接受的尺度，更何况他们弄过那么多次，张继科熟悉这感觉。马龙很快就找到了熟悉的位置，触诊按摩那紧贴肠壁的前列腺能使张继科前面分泌液体，以便他收集化验。他上下左右推着指尖揉按软嫩肠肉，张继科把头埋在青筋暴突的手臂里忍着呜咽声，后面大概还认得马龙，圈着他还想往里面吞得深些，马龙下面刚才就被张继科弄得有些硬，这下几乎是半勃了，赶紧分神取了托盘架上的试管凑到他前面接着张继科流出来的液体。  
张继科软软地脱力一般塌在床上，却不知自己这般姿势只将屁股撅得更高了些。马龙几乎不敢看他手指抽出的时候内里那深粉色湿滑软肉，他刚挪开眼准备去化验前列腺液，张继科委屈地夹着鼻音嘟囔了起来，伏着身体在床上不知死活地扭来扭去，“龙……前头还难受，出不来……”马龙被他喊得心里泛痒，差点手一抖将试管跌在地上，胡乱随手往架上一插，在盘里翻了根6mm的尿道扩张器，他推了推张继科，喊他两脚踩在床沿，双手向后撑好，张继科一脸迷茫却依了他，张继科腰上肌肉隆起，向下慢慢收拢，臀线紧窄，肉鼓鼓往里挤，里头藏着个柔软小洞，两颗肉蛋躲在软趴趴的皮肉里垂在腿间，中间那根直直竖在空气里。  
马龙的欲念从下面直冲脑仁，他要耐心些，这样张继科尝起来更美味。他掌心有些薄茧，抚着张继科的肉球来回搓了几把，张继科大腿内侧肌肉立刻绷得紧实，手掌圈紧了往柱头上套去，肉头已经有些湿漉漉透着粉色，他涂了些润滑液在扩张器上，用它轻轻拨了几下那小口，将它弄得大些后便悄悄往里伸，张继科咬着下唇满头是汗，“疼……龙……”马龙知他不适，却总要过了这关口，“忍一下，一会儿就好。”一手摩挲着张继科的冠状沟，一手前前后后操着他尿道，把他马眼堵了个密实，张继科抓着床沿完全将身体展开，背后出了汗，顺着背沟滑到臀缝里去了。“里头什么感觉？”马龙握着他肉头捏了几下，另一手朝外抽扩张器，“有些……涨”张继科眼里起了水光，他和马龙翻过许多花样却从没用过马龙那些职业用具，马龙拔出扩张器的时候他爽得喊了出来，还未等他回过神，马龙又拿了根硅胶棒直愣愣捅了进去，硅胶的摩擦力比金属摩擦力更大，他没忍住直接射了，精液冲着那根棒飞了出去，起先他以为自己要失禁，一双眼像飞了烟雨的桃花潭，眼泪比下面先行动滑了下来，流了两边侧脸。  
这下张继科又无处躲藏了，他看见马龙往后梳得齐整的头发乱了，悬在额上，一脸隐忍，干脆利索拉开了马龙裤子，用指尖弹了几下那好久不见的小兄弟，还没等他戏弄够，马龙已经转着床沿摇手将床放到胯部高度，拉开张继科两条腿，俯下身体伸着舌尖舔了那穴口算是久违地打了招呼，直起身便掰开它往里操，马龙来势凶猛张继科被他顶得朝后仰去，那么白净温润的一个人每次干他的时候却霸气得很，张继科生怕被他从床上颠下去，只得勾了他脖子借力。马龙每次熟门熟路操进去一回，张继科内里就一收紧，交合的节奏刻化到了骨子里，凭着本能就能让对方舒爽。  
张继科干脆两腿环上了马龙的腰，对方还穿着衬衫，一副衣冠楚楚的样子，下面却对他肉眼儿使着狠劲，他咬了马龙的耳垂，一句话调戏得断断续续，“你还有没有……别的宝宝……”马龙却不答他，一味只是戳着那箍紧他的洞眼儿想把它凿穿，他太久没弄张继科，这滋味比回味着自己撸不知道要好上多少倍，马龙托着他屁股捏得发红，下面再捣几下就出来了，射了张继科满穴浓稠精水。他缓了几口气，勾着张继科吊在胸前的戒指晃了晃，又伸到他腿间抹了些张继科夹不住的白液，点在他胸口，“这里有个大的宝贝儿，家里还有两个小的”  
指尖顺着腹肌滑到张继科下腹，凑过去亲了下他的嘴唇，“争气点的话，大概还能有一个。”张继科有些害羞地朝他弯着眼笑了，马龙心里调蜜似的化开一片，秦志戬和肖战大概很快就要被另一个小祖宗闹得不得安宁了。

CH6番外

马龙射完后退了出来，伏在张继科身上缓了会儿神，皮肤贴在一起使得又湿又热的感觉更甚。张继科只是抬着手臂挡在额头，马龙的拇指爬上他仰着的脖颈，轻轻抚了抚激情过后微微凸起的青筋。他像是被最温暖的四月春风拂过全身，整个人软得要融化在这爱抚里，张继科喉咙里闷闷地发了声含糊不清的嘟囔，高潮过后细微的碰触都能让他的感受放大数倍。  
马龙以为他腿间湿泞不适，翻了起来坐在床沿弯腰在地上不知道捞了件谁的内裤就套上，起身要去浴室拿毛巾。张继科从被子里滑出一只光溜溜的脚踢踢他，压着沙哑性感的嗓子蛊惑他，“别去……我再含会儿……”那声音在撩拨马龙脑子里本就松懈了的意志那根弦，他抹了抹鼻尖要滑落下来的汗，悄声笑了笑，“算了，明天又要黑脸对我一天了昂。”

马龙并未先去浴室，而是先启了卧室门出去，张继科知道他要去给自己倒杯温水，自从他又踹了球后夜里总是渴得厉害，被操了一通后后背的汗水淋淋像细密的雨滴都渗到床单里去了，他应该起来去洗澡，此刻却半分都不想动，这个孩子和前两个不同，经常让他犯懒。  
房门被吱呀推得更开了些，他手肘一撑支起半个身体，他那宝贝小儿子揉着眼睛光了脚站在门口，小团子长得快了些，睡裤活生生变成了九分裤，露着那一截肉肉的小肥腿。他摇摇晃晃拽着马龙给他买的小老虎玩偶吧嗒吧嗒一路摇摇摆摆走过来要往他床上扑，脚又短，偏偏又一定要从床尾爬上来，像个小肉弹一样嘭嘭往他们大床上砸。张继科翻了个身坐起来，屈膝爬到床尾两手一叉腰把他抱了上来，几个动作下来，下面没吞进去的精液慢慢涌了出来，他的大腿内侧现在一定糊作乳白色一团不能看。  
小孩从被子下面钻了进来，化了的软糖似的往他怀里一粘，伸着手要摸他肚子，张继科刚出了一身汗还没发散，被这肉乎乎的小手一贴，心里又是一股暖流。大的那条龙以前爱摸他身上的子弹眼旧伤，长出的新皮肉颜色白一些，像一朵水花溅在肉上。张继科在人前坚强得很，不愿被看出一丝破绽，唯有在马龙面前肯露着软糯的内里。

“谁是爸爸的小宝贝？”怀里的龙龙仰着头忽闪着大眼睛奶声奶气地明知故问，这孩子不知道像谁的怪毛病，一个劲儿地只会撒娇，他和马龙重新在一起后，这偷心小贼一开始还是有些避着他，没过几日做了噩梦后又只知道哭着往他怀里钻。“姐姐是爸爸的小宝贝。”张继科眼后延出去细细的褶子，将自己并不柔软的手掌覆在了他软若无骨的小手上。“那还有呢？”小孩儿不死心地扭着头执着追问。张继科拉着他的手在自己下腹转悠摸了几下，“还有妹妹。”龙龙的嘴角都垮了下来，圆圆的小鼻头慢慢泛了红，马上就要阴转暴雨，把头埋得更紧了些。  
马龙正好进来，两指捏着杯口稳稳放在床头柜上，听他这话兀自笑了，“你别逗他了。”话音刚落就从另一侧上了床搂着张继科，将儿子团在两人中间，“再说了如果不是妹妹……”  
“不是你就再赔我一个。”张继科没用什么力气踢了踢他的脚，怀里的小祖宗已经红了眼含着一包泪睡去了，他自己也懒洋洋地有了几分睡意，半梦半醒间心里生了个念头——明天给他的早饭上画个小老虎好了。


	7. Chapter 7

探险家龙X野人科 Animals

指南针失灵了。  
天色暗了下来，雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，马龙拇指一刮，抹去了指南针上的点滴雨水，磁针依然在漫无目的地左右摇摆旋转。他运气不好，今天晚上不会出现星星了，他也无法通过它们的位置排列来寻找方位和出路。  
卫星电话在约莫一小时前他艰难淌过急流的时候和一些其他装备一起被冲走了，他在岸上投过物体测速，只是没想到水下泥沙是完全扎不住防滑靴的流沙，马龙凭借攀着那些不规则的岩石才站住了脚，上了岸后才觉着了手掌被擦出的一道道血痕隐隐作痛。  
他支起了帐篷，将存留的包裹一个个展开清点。和压缩食品打包在一起的手机也浸了水，虽在这信号未覆盖的原始森林里手机毫无用武之地，但他还是带上了。手机屏幕暗了许久终于成功开了机，不幸的是手机恢复到了出厂设置。  
他们和营地保持每两小时通一次话的频率，马龙所需要做的是暂停行进而原地停留。卫星电话联系不上他，他的定位也固定在一个点，基地就会默认他遇险而派出搜查救援队。  
他不能生火，不能亮灯，这样会引来大群野兽。帐篷上布有荧光条，但原始森林的植被覆盖比你想象的更加深厚浓重，在这样夜视条件不佳的情况下，直升机从空中轻易不会发现他，马龙只祈祷他的定位系统没有出问题。天知道曾经怕黑不敢睡更不敢独自走夜路的他是如何为了克服这天大难关做到可以一人独自露宿。他现在也不知道是不是该后悔参加了这次探险之旅，有别于以往任何他留下过脚印的地方，这片森林没有遭到现代社会的干扰和侵入，是真正的人迹罕见，保持了原有的生态体系，也是众多野生动植物的生长栖息地，甚至有人曾经号称在此发现了野人。

 

马龙将帐篷藏在巨木的树荫之下，这里应是背阳处，满地青苔铺成毯，藤条爬满了苍老虬劲的树枝。仲夏的夜雨一下起来就没完，依然穿透了蔓藤枝叶，瓢泼似的倾覆在他的帐篷上，顺着金字塔形的侧壁落入草地。这个季节应该是飞鸟和昆虫最活跃的季节，但马龙走到这山半坡后就没有再见到一只鸟，现在指南针也失灵了，更听不到一声虫鸣。即使知道这地方不对劲，他的疲惫也已经到达了临界值，盘腿抱肘低头垂了眼进入了浅眠状态。  
他似是遨游在空中忽上忽下不着边际，重物撞在帐篷上的闷声让他像是被金属击了天灵盖，一下子背后汗毛全都立了起来，血液全都涌向了大脑，他瞬间醒得彻底，夺过列在身体右侧的匕首。他的第一反应是遭到了袭击，这是野兽的试探， 咬牙僵了数秒却不见下一波进攻，那物体倒在那里只是一动不动。  
缓了些缓神思，马龙慢慢爬了过去，右手持匕首护在身前，单膝跪地作戒备出击姿，另一手悄悄滑开了拉链。他所看到的画面让他终身难忘，一个男人，具体点说是裸体男人趴在他帐篷上。  
他遇到传说中的野人了。  
马龙有些不可置信，对于认知以外的物体他从来都秉持怀疑态度，一下子将拉链又拉了回去，向后跌坐在垫子上。半晌又按不住心头的好奇念头，索性一下子把拉链全开了下来，天光微弱，雨势又太大，借着帐篷内亮着的应急灯才看清了外头光景，身量约莫是成年男子，一头黑发又长又乱，被雨打湿了绞成几股粘在后背和肩头，小腿处腿毛较人类男子的毛发更乌密一些。  
他用匕首挑开了覆在男子脸上的头发，他微弱地睁了眼又很快合上了。见其神情有些痛苦，马龙利落将匕首插在防滑靴内侧，抿嘴思索了几秒还是下手打算将其翻过来拖进账内。还未待他触及这野人，上方渐强的风漩气流将树叶吹得如同一片片叶刀飞了下来，有几片擦过了他的脸颊，火烧似的疼，大概他流血了。许是雨声太大掩盖了引擎的声响，更因为是他被这野人分散了注意力，这时他才发现援救直升机的到来，高处打下来的探照灯远射聚光太强，一下子从黑暗到光亮他有些不适应。马龙鬼使神差地连忙脱了外套遮在这男子身上，又不禁觉得自己可笑，世俗人类的观念对这个野人来说应该毫无约束，只是内心隐隐觉得应该为他遮一下。

 

接下来的数月马龙没有和这位已经被编号216445的重要研究对象有过任何交集，他听方博简单提及过他已经通过了生化检验检疫和各项数据指标测试，更详细的也没有深入和他讨论，他也识趣没有再多询问。直到有一天方博给他打了个电话请他去研究所跑一趟，马龙挂了电话几乎是马上出了门，他知道一定是关于那男人的。  
他待在透明观察屋内，模拟了部分树林生态和温度湿度，他躲在树后只隐约露了半个身体。马龙仔细打量后发现他的头发已经修剪成了利落短发，露出了光洁饱满的额头和高耸秀挺的鼻梁，马龙觉得216445的相貌非常优秀，甚至好过大部分人类，肩膀宽阔，胸腹紧窄。视线往下，一双大腿绷紧笔直，肌肉饱满结实，小腿处体毛也经过了修理，一切都非常整洁完美，只是他——依然裸着身体。  
马龙皱眉低头迅速翻了几页报告，“你们把他关里头？”“哪儿能呢，他不愿出来而已，门是开着的，玻璃也是双向透明的，他能瞧见我们一举一动。”方博一手搭在玻璃视窗上扣了两下。216445灵敏地被声响吸引，他戒备地盯了他们一眼，迟疑了半刻从树后走了出来，径直朝着玻璃视窗这侧的马龙走了过来，他双腿健壮肌肉分明，每一步都扎在地上似的，又像大理石雕刻的俊美神明活了过来，只是中间也是和雕像似的一览无遗。虽还有玻璃屏障，但马龙的脸慢慢燥了起来。  
“他果然对你一见钟情啊。”方博语调轻快调侃了句，“雏鸟情结相当明显了。”216445手掌悄悄贴上了玻璃，眉眼带着些稚气，顺了马龙的轮廓描绘着他的脸，看得出他对马龙相当好奇。“龙哥帮帮忙，替我带他几天成不，你家温室那么大。”方博手掌合十开始死乞白赖，“如果能培养他交流的意愿，想测试下心智能提升到何种程度。”

 

马龙鬼使神差地着了方博的道将他带回了家。  
陌生男子。  
神秘陌生男子。  
英俊的神秘陌生男子。  
与其说神秘不如说可能存在潜在危险。毕竟是从未有过探究的物种，没有任何可参考的资料来拟定相处模式。  
马龙家的温室确实大得离谱，里头各处都分布培育了他从世界各地搜集回来的植物品种，他为了给216445塑造更接近他原始生存环境，他甚至网购了小音响隐藏在各个角落播放鸟声，实在是因为无法饲养鸟类，透明的温室玻璃会使得鸟类被反光误导频频撞上去。216445一开始还会寻着声音去，几次探寻无果后他便放弃了，马龙认为他的认知体系非常完善，能够判断事物的难易而选择放弃。只是他一开始还是非常习惯在温室树木处撒尿以便留下气味来划分地盘，这让马龙非常头疼，肥料也太猛了些，他精心种植的某些物种实在无福消受。  
在教导他食用熟食，使用厕所和沐浴这三件事上几乎花去了马龙这个月的大半时光，他无数次几乎瘫坐在浴缸边举着花洒冲洗坐在浴缸里抱成一团的216445，他紧闭了眼皱着眉，马龙知道他还是有些怕水，把花洒挪到了他的后背，他立刻舒服地仰起脖子。马龙最安心的时候还是替他刮胡子，他会乖乖把脸凑到马龙面前，一副期待又享受的样子，本有些干的嘴唇被蒸腾的水汽润得有些饱满柔软，下唇还有些微微朝前撅着，马龙叹了口气，抬起了他的下巴。  
他们的言语交流仅止于马龙说他听，虽然马龙疑心他根本不知道自己嘀嘀咕咕说些什么，但他总是似懂非懂地弯着那双好看的眼睛瞧他，仿佛在回应他，总让马龙心头被挠了下似的勾着发痒，他却发现自己每次要喊他的时候多半噎住，因为他并不知道究竟要如何称呼他，马龙不喜欢用数字来命名他，所以这一切并非心血来潮，他之前就偷偷拟定了几个名字，打算看看他会对哪一个发生兴趣，但当马龙念到快结束的时候对方依然眯着眼仿佛早习惯了他一人自言自语毫无反应，他有些灰心丧气，直到他含糊了事念了那著名老牌球星“济科”两字，对方慢慢睁开了眼，好，那就这个了，马龙有些孩子气地朝他笑了笑。  
他自作主张地将济字改成了继，这字儿更让人对未来有些期待，他希望这个有好兆头寓意的字为这小野人带来些好运，从另一个层面上看，也可以释义为“继续科学研究”，符合他的身份。继科很快领悟到马龙每次发出这两个音节的时候是在唤他，他会笃悠悠走到马龙身边靠着或干脆往他怀里一钻，紧得马龙呼吸困难就要窒息，揣着那么个活色生香的肉体要坐怀不乱忒难了些。加害者还喜欢翻过身体面朝上一动不动地看着他，盯久了还用那不怎么柔软的手悄悄触上了他的脸，指尖像逡巡领地一样摩挲着他的轮廓，马龙只得分散了精力去教他自己的名字。继科学得很快，等他能用标准的发音喊出龙的时候，他又发展出了新花招，他开始盘坐在马龙身上，两条结实的腿将他一扣环紧了，用屁股来回蹭着马龙的下身。马龙只穿了柔软单薄的居家运动裤，哪里经得起他这样挑逗，腾得拖紧了他屁股站了起来，身上这又热又重的一团完全不明白发生了什么，只是呆住了一样有些委屈望着他，马龙只得抱着他又坐下来。大约他到了动物的发情期了吧，任他翘着光滑圆润的屁股动个不停，他下面顺着这热烈的召唤也硬了起来。  
这种情形又发生了几次后，马龙内心越来越挣扎，终于愤愤地把电视节目调成了动物世界，那熟悉的声音响了起来，“又到了动物们交配繁殖的季节……”继科儿只是抿嘴回头瞥了瞥又扭回来捏着马龙手指摇啊摇，如果马龙没有看错的话，他的小野人眼里甚至闪过了一丝不屑和嘲笑。马龙别无他法，如果他再不做点什么就要犯罪了。于是在他给继科儿网购的睡衣送达后，他迫不及待拆封后发现原先预定的藏青色为何被错送成了豆沙粉这种让人心头柔软无比的糟糕颜色。但有了总比没有强，所以当他抓着继科儿的手往里一伸，把睡衣往他肩上拉过来一挂，他就仿佛吃了什么定心丸，重重舒了口气。只有那小野人依然伸着两只手不知所措，鼓着腮帮子一脸不解，睡衣只遮了他手臂，胸腹腿间依然坦荡荡被看个一清二楚，马龙赶紧上前一步替他拉好了中间的腰带，随手打了个结了事。  
他对于人类世界的探知欲望很强烈，在跟着马龙还有各种电视节目学习了之后，他有些别扭的发音已经能渐渐进步到和常人几乎无异的地步，只是对于词句的正确运用还有些不够精确。尤其是他趴在马龙大腿上陪他看了那些八点档的电视剧后，一知半解地露了牙齿笑开着对马龙说了“喜……欢？”两字后，马龙心脏咚咚咚跳得仿佛要从胸腔里迸出来一样，推开他也不是，搂着他也不是，两人贴在一块儿的那处烫得很。  
继科儿喜欢和他一起做些什么，浴室的浴帘顺着架子一起砸到了地上，马龙示意他抬着另一头，两人同步将其再挂上去，也不知他没有领会还是故意逗马龙，架了数次怎么都无法卡到凹槽里去，马龙侧头朝他那里一看，只见他笑得一脸狡黠，他也忍不住扑哧一声乐了，这小混蛋再也不复单纯。更明显的是他还会在睡觉的时候，不再是安分缩在马龙怀里片刻就沉沉睡去，而非要将手钻到马龙腿间搓揉着那根，玩够了最后要握着才肯睡觉，留着马龙涨到爆炸又不敢动他。  
随着发情期的推进，继科儿的情欲一天比一天热烈，那睡衣几乎形同虚设，他学会了解衣服，一撩就开了腰带，敞着睡衣半露着身体比之前完全裸露更撩人几分。而对于野人的发情他们一无所知，马龙只知道他的体温发生了变化，开始慢慢发烫，后面似乎也开始分泌液体，经常在他蹭着马龙的时候沾湿了他的裤子。情潮汹涌的时候，继科儿的脸颊红得像爬满了晚霞，一直蔓延到眼梢。马龙只能装作没看到，终于有一天在马龙准备了简单的午餐后，他不见了。马龙慌了神，碗筷咣当砸了一地，从楼下跑到楼上一声比一声急地喊着他的名字，没有回应又快速几步并一步从楼上飞奔到楼下，刚踢了拖鞋想换鞋到外面去找忽然想起会不会躲到温室里去了，连拖鞋都来不及再穿上就冲到温室。果不其然，继科涨红了脸双眼迷蒙，翘着屁股在蹭树，马龙心里咯噔一响，本来就闷了一包火，这下更气不打一处来，一把抓着他的下巴迫他抬起脸来，“喊你怎么不应？！”继科儿被他猛然一抓激得后面又涌了一波，前面也挺着往前甩了甩，马龙钳得他太紧，他艰难地咳了咳，“不用……你管……反正……你也不喜欢……我”马龙本在火头里烧着，听了这一句手软了下来，他最害怕也是最想要发生的事情还是发生了，他闭眼朝天仰着头，喉结滑动了几下，认命地垂下手把他的小野人拉了起来，不顾一切地吻了上去，他的唇间还残留着餐前吃的巧克力味儿，甜里蕴了几丝苦，回味绵长柔软，继科儿还不懂得如何回应他，只是呆呆探着舌尖任其吮吸，觉着有些酥麻了才知道要反击，抽回了舌头去啃马龙下唇。分离的时候两个人都有些喘不上气，马龙意犹未尽地凑上去啃着他的耳垂，“我怎么可能不喜欢你，只是……”继科儿怕他又要变卦，一手插在两人中间捂了马龙的嘴，一手迅速拉下了马龙的裤子，他直愣愣地跪了下去，抬着马龙半硬的那根送到了唇间。  
当继科儿蕴了些口水，张嘴包上他那根的时候，马龙舒服地向前撑在了树干上，从未有人对他做过这个，小野人像无师自通一样，翻着红润的嘴唇来回吞着他那根吸食，时不时还抬起湿了的双眼无辜看着他，继科儿稍一抬起头，那角度就使得马龙的肉茎从他嘴里啵得一声滑了出来，冒着淫糜的水光，又热又硬得杵在那儿。“好吃么？”马龙握着肉根轻轻拍打着他的嘴和脸颊，小野人乖顺地点点头，启了唇又是一个深吞，用行动来代替了回答，他渐渐摸索出让马龙爽到低声骂出来的办法，转着角度偏着头照顾到他每一侧，再细细用牙齿带了点力度磨着他肉茎的冠状沟。马龙搓着自己下面两颗球，快感顺着脊椎在体内乱窜，他按住继科儿的头，将那根从他舌上抽了出来，小野人张着嘴，鲜红的舌尖上垂下了一根黏黏的水线。  
他觉得下面硬得又颤了几下，马上把继科儿拉了起来，让他抱着树沉下腰来，他卷着他豆沙粉的睡衣拉到背上，往前打了个死结，小野人两手环了树，扭着头叉开腿稳稳站好，他反了些白，肤色不再像之前黝黑，倒像蜜水里调了些奶，看着健康又美味。马龙跪在他身后，掰开他两团紧实饱满的臀肉，那里湿透了，大约察觉到了他的视线，正一张一翕地勾着他，不知是发情得不到慰藉还是他自个儿磨树给蹭得，转了艳色还透着些微肿。马龙伸着舌尖安抚般舔去了他那里的水液，那洞咂着嘴似的越发吐得殷勤起来，他继续往里探，肉里藏着个水源带他去采，内壁紧热地围了上来，吸着他舌头发麻，他又使劲将他屁股往两侧拽，把继科儿弄了个后门大开后索性收了舌头回来，啃着那肉眼儿周围的肉，把个小野人弄得满头大汗，只会倚在树上呜呜闷哼摇屁股。  
马龙顺着他臀缝一路悄悄从背沟爬到了他后脖子，他一口咬在了他肩膀上，在情事上，他成了猎人，对方作为他的猎物现在正任人宰割。他一手摸到前面，拧着他乳肉重重拉扯，一手摊开手掌捏着他的肉蛋搓在掌心把玩，继科儿的喘息夹杂在他架设的人工小水景的流水声里，日头正高，周围又是郁郁葱葱树影婆娑，就仿佛他们真的是幕天席地，纵意忘情。他摸着继科儿，熟悉了他渴望了许久但从未下手的身体，他忍太久了。去他妈的操守和规则，现在他只想操这个小野人。他握着青筋凸起的肉红色一根，凑到那小口边，来回试探磨了几下就直直捅了进去，继科儿吃痛得抓紧了树干刮了一层干巴巴的树皮下来，委委屈屈含了一包眼泪转过头来自以为很恶狠狠地剜了马龙一眼，马龙知道头一回自己就猛了些，但不叫他长些记性以后还一闹就跑还怎么了得。他挺着阴茎任由它自己寻着路往里头钻，里头紧得他寸步难行，他一边攥了他臀肉揉捏成一团，一边放软了语气轻轻喊着放松。马龙闭着眼一下下往里干，快感让他有些爽利得晕眩，凭着本能一次比一次更深些破开那内壁，那湿滑柔腻的软肉前后挤着那根，像是要咬住后往体内插紧了生根一样，让他溺死在里头他也是愿意的，继科儿被他用力操得摇着那树叶掉了一地，指尖般大的飞花絮絮落了他整个背，眼前所见美得有些出尘，偏生他又沾染了人间欲，将屁股凑个不停往马龙那根上撞，被毛发磨得飞红一片。如果再调和些上白色……马龙念及这个，下面就有些不受控制地更用力往里操去，他的热量都聚在下腹，紧紧一团寻着出口，他需要播种，咬着牙发狠干了十几下埋在里面不动了，他射得又多又凶，继科儿被快感吞噬软了下去要抱不住树，股间突如其来的湿意让他夹着臀抖得停不下来。马龙一手捞着他，一手按着那根退了出来，将马眼吐着的残余精水涂了他那磨红了的臀肉。  
放空了的理智回来了后，马龙意识到他们两个人还是打开了那不得了的泄洪开关，遵从了两个人的动物本性，接下来的一段日子都是发情期，如果没有交合，那他的日子会相当煎熬，除非马龙和他一起卷进这无穷无尽的欲念里，直到他的生殖腔里有了另一个生命，他一直记得报告里最让他惊讶的一点是，虽然性征是男性，却拥有两套生殖体系。大约是族群稀少的进化产物吧。  
容不得他细想，他的小野人已经回过神勾着他脖子凑过嘴来，马龙弯了弯嘴角，他总是想的比做的多，现下要反一反了。


	8. Chapter 8

社会你龙哥X国手科 《归处》

步入机舱找到了自己的座位后，他的疲惫终于冲破了界限涌了出来，西装上混了之前餐会上人群中沾染的多重香水，交杂成一团暖烘烘的奇异味道萦绕在周围，现在到了密闭环境又热烈了起来，侵略意识极强地钻到他的鼻尖。他登机的时候就把西装脱了下来搭在手臂，卷起了衬衫袖口，马甲紧贴着后背胸腹让他不得不保持挺拔笔直的姿势，马龙松了松领带深呼了口气，侧着头靠在座椅上，一会一定要睡个天昏地暗一路睡到北京。

空乘端上来的欢迎饮料被他搁在扶手另一侧的台面上，舷窗看出去的天空透着几抹灰，鹅绒似的层层渐深，他在青岛待了几日，天就阴了几日。

青岛……他静不下心，身体很疲惫，头脑却乱糟糟地搅成一团，诸事千丝万缕连在一起织成了张网。在这自己与自己的战斗中，他终于有些败下阵来，登机口空乘的声音缥缈模糊，像隔了层罩子。

但那“借过”两字虽低沉却明晰有力，钻进他的耳朵奔进他的大脑，身体像回应着那话音被彻底震动激活，心脏乱了节奏，鼓鼓胀胀要从嗓子眼里迸出来似的。还未等他回过神来，对方已经在他身侧的座位落座。他取下了墨镜，一脸认真地低头垂眼划着手机屏幕，袖子拉得很长，盖过大半个手背，缩了手掌藏在里面，只露了一截手指在不停拨着页面。鬓角和头发修得很短，没有抹定型水，服帖地拢在额前，蹙成一个尖尖的小角，额角的三四枚痘痘留着深色的印记，视线顺着剃得只剩薄薄一层的耳后头发向下，嘴唇看起来有些干，习惯性地微微翕张着，下巴倒是有了些肉。

马龙展了展眉头，他过于细致地打量他，对方或许心里已经起了异样，阴影也使得他瞧不清他脸上的神情。他扣紧了把手，用力到手指几乎麻木，他放任身体重重砸在后面的座椅上。马龙强迫自己闭上眼，如果他理智点，他应该立刻升起中间的挡板，仿佛那可以象征性地修补他内心垮塌的城墙，他从来不知道相逢是这样有力的一击——他也从未料到还会遇见，这世界那么大，大千世界人潮汹涌，世间万物纷扰嘈杂，但一旦念及对方他的胸口依然会痛。

所幸他并未认出他——怎么可能还认得他，曾经这个念头让他绝望到痛不欲生，但缓过神来便意识到这正是上苍为他们点亮的灯塔。

“你一直盯着我，是我脸上哪里弄脏了？”张继科将手机放在身侧的吧台上，摸了摸鼻子，悠悠将头转向马龙，嗓音里透了几分慵懒，“还是我长得特别不好看碍着你了。”

他凑得很近，进到马龙甚至闻到了他身上淡淡的香水味，那股他熟悉的宁静温和草木气息中沁出几分柔软清新的橙花香。视，听，嗅这几路齐下，逼得他毫无退路，所听所见所思勾出了这样一段清晰的记忆和画面，他们毕竟是活生生的情感动物。马龙动了动僵直的手指，从随身携带的商务包里翻出了名片夹，取了一张递过去，“或许我们可以在之后商业活动中合作。”张继科接过来一瞧，秦氏影业集团执行董事。马龙。

他将纸片夹在指尖一扬，纸片带着划破空气的锋利刷得飞了出去，悄然无息地落在地毯上，“你就这么打发我么马少爷？”张继科的怒意从心底发了疯一样窜到脑仁，一边带着微弱哭意低声吼着一边要往登机口冲。马龙心里一沉，一抬手拦腰截住他，张继科力气仍旧大得惊人，伸手就去扳他按在他腰上的手指，马龙手指筋骨被拉得生疼，索性放开了他腰，扣住他那有劲的右手锁了手腕，又怕他用力挣脱受了伤，另一手赶紧捏着他后脖子抚摸，张继科像被顺了毛的大猫，腿一软松了身体，马龙将他按在座椅里，朝闻声而来的空乘摇了摇头，“没事。”

他放开了张继科，双手叉腰来回踱了几下，仰着脖子长出了口气，却一秒都不能耽搁一般扑上去将张继科死死拥在怀里，紧到两个人都要窒息，紧到他就要将张继科每一分骨肉血液融到他身体里去。张继科木了一样只是任他抱着，吸了吸鼻子将头顶在马龙心上，蓄力已久似的一拳捶在马龙腹上，下手又狠又准，马龙毫无防备，顿时脏器一阵搅着生疼，还没等他回过神，张继科又是一拳砸中他心脏。他胸口像被重力碾压，一下子泵不上血，那些从年少时就常年受训的防备招数他一点都用不上。

张继科向下抿着嘴绷紧了嘴角，动手的明明是他，为什么眼泪控制不住地朝外奔涌。

他没有选择。

马龙更没有。

 

有一阵张继科经常在午夜醒来，独自一人顺着小径步入庭院后的树林里，寒风萧瑟月光清冷，他踩着满地干枯落叶，漫无目的地游荡在这与世隔绝的宁静里，他拼图一般渐渐填补记忆，他的父亲，他的职业，他的朋友，他的过往，唯独有一块遗失许久的角落，他怎么都找不到合适的。

张继科频繁地开始做同样的梦，他还是细胳膊细腿的少年，汲着拖鞋大喇喇地打开着双手颤悠悠走在土石砌成的堤坝上，日暮西山的太阳拉长了他的身影，热得他背后整个都湿了，他走出去了很长一段，兴奋得扭转过来朝着身后喊——龙——夏日的日光闪耀得他双眼发花，踉跄着前后摆了几下差点栽下来，那少年眯着眼笑开，伸手抓住了他，声音清脆响亮——我接着你呢继科儿。

他们这样沿着河边一走应是许多年，他总是最后一个离开训练局的场馆，将球拍仔细塞到球拍包里，和毛巾水杯等等一起塞进单肩训练包，只要天气不是太冷，他必定只穿着短裤就出去。马龙喜欢把车停在对街，他抱怨了几次过于显眼，“别停这儿。”“怎么了，嫌我给你丢人啊。”马龙冷着脸瞟了眼还在系安全带的张继科，“现在太晚了。”张继科揉了揉后脖子，弯着眼角笑得可爱，“帅哥开豪车，我怕队友撬墙角啊。”马龙哈哈哈哈哈哈张狂笑了，“还不是想早些见着你。”他一手松开自己的安全带凑过去吻了张继科，另一只手悄悄撩起张继科那不能再短的运动短裤边伸了进去。

张继科还在懵懂的年纪就知道马龙家里是干什么的，虽然从刘国梁秦志戬那辈就开始上岸，陆续投资了地产和成立了影业公司，但从城南到城北不论是黑白哪道，他们家依然有着不容置疑的话语权。从刘国梁到秦志戬再到马龙，皆是一副温和可亲谦逊有礼的样子，张继科知道这样的人背后往往反而蕴藏聚集着深厚的能量。

他们在包了场的游戏城里开卡丁车，只有那几个彪形大汉挤在小车里陪他们比赛那画面还是很记忆犹新。刘国梁很满意他，也欣赏他爹肖战的血性，张继科鼓着嘴吐了吐舌头，“他就看起来凶，心里住着个小白兔呢。”

在他们刚成年的时候，马龙家里就想让他住过去，虽然他大部分时间都待在队里和满世界比赛。马龙却想两个人单独住在外面，他的叛逆期来得有些晚，不愿意张继科被家里那些事所牵连沾染，他极为固执地每周末亲自去接张继科，一接就是数年，风雨无阻，从都是纤细少年长成了能独当一面的男人。

一直到那次他鬼使神差听了张继科的话将车停到了离训练局两条街以外的地方。

那是他这辈子所做过最错误的决定，张继科失联了，他破天荒地坏了他们定好的规矩，给他队里和所有的队友打了电话。超过三小时的时候，马龙已经颓然跌坐在椅子里双手支着额头心如死灰。他终于接到了对方发来的视频，张继科被蒙着眼缚着手，画面一闪即逝。他命人追着视频发送源信号，等他们赶过去的时候已经是人去楼空，只有视频里张继科坐过的那张椅子空落落地立在屋内。

靠！！！！！！！

他吼着狠狠踢了脚那椅子，远远不够泄愤，操起椅子往地上来回死命砸，终于散了架瘸倒在地上。他将散落在额前的散发朝后撸去，推开身后的方博周雨，一声不吭地朝外走去。张继科消失了多久，他就清醒了多久，没有人敢劝一句。对方又陆续发了视频过来，张继科看起来已经不太好了，低垂着头力气殆尽的样子，手臂上一道道血痕触目惊心，对方甚至在最后一个视频里暗示性地将张继科的手按在桌上，随意地用小刀在指缝间飞快穿插。所有人都知道手对于张继科这样的国手来说意味着什么。马龙双眼血红，眼下发青，双手交握挡着半张脸，眼睛直直盯着屏幕，他石像一般坐了那么久一动不动，忽然站了起来转身进了他们的卧室。

他点了张继科藏好的烟出来，他不明白张继科怎么会喜欢这个，那缭绕的烟雾丝毫不能驱散他的苦闷，只疯了似的滋生了想念和歉疚。他讨厌烟味也讨厌他抽烟，现下却极为需要用张继科的味道来填补他自以为强大却并不强大的意志和内心。他明白对方不想要钱，也不想要地，更不想要他命，只想看马龙痛苦，压垮马龙的方法只有一个——那就是伤害张继科。

他知道最后一次发来视频对方的藏匿之处，放大了视频，从没有玻璃的铁窗里望出去是他们曾经的学校，绑匪躲藏的地方是学校后废弃工厂的仓库，那里从以前起就是流浪汉的聚集地。满地散落的泡沫饭盒和生活垃圾，马龙脱了西装外套扔给方博，面无表情地一人走在最前面，一折一折向上挽起衬衫袖口，半人高带着锯齿边的杂草划破了他的手臂。他停了下来，右脚鞋跟扣了扣地，蹲下在草丛里摸了一把，捡了根锈迹斑斑的废弃钢管一撑地站了起来，“我一个人去。”他两日未眠，眼窝陷了些下去，眼睛弯了薄凉的线条，从后面看过去侧脸坚毅隐忍，有什么要一触即发的样子，头也不回地一个人踏着草丛往深处的败落仓库走去。方博张了张嘴，却没发出一个音节，周雨凑上前一步，“你不用担心龙哥，只要事关科哥……”方博还未等他说完便打断了他，“我不是担心他，我是担心他发起狠来我们要怎么替绑匪收尸……”

马龙来过这里，不止一次。在他们懂了情爱两字后，再也无法将两人之间的暧昧和羁绊归于一同成长的友谊。是张继科发现了这里，他们放学后并不回家，绕开了他家里的那些保镖，在这里嘀嘀咕咕说着琐事，天空很开阔，没有遮挡物，依稀可见即将要爬上夜幕的月牙，附近也只有工厂里废弃的烟囱矗立在不远处，他们假装那是远洋里的灯塔，仿佛世间只剩下他们两人，在寂静的世界末日里拥抱和探索彼此。  
马龙一开始并不喜欢这里，草丛深处有一口荒废的井，张继科煞有其事地唬他那里曾经有人投井自杀，他不管真假，每次从那里走过都紧跟张继科脚步，快得仿佛身后有鬼在追他。张继科将收到的那一摞粉色白色紫色信封的情书悉数交予他，却继续伸着手，“你的呢？”马龙从书包里翻出一叠比张继科薄一些，“我还没看呢。”“你还想看么？”张继科瞪了眼他，一扫之前有些睡不醒的面容。“不是……想学学怎么写的，给你也……”马龙有些不好意思，再也说不下去，抬眼只见张继科脸颊火烧似的红了一片。  
现在马龙也很怕张继科的脸是红的，只是是血染的。他掂了点手里的铁管，想起刘国梁曾经对他说过，他们这样的人，最好不要爱什么人，他暗自握紧拳头，不死心地执着追问，那已经爱了该怎么办。刘国梁沉默了片刻——那你一开始就要做好失去他的准备，你爱得有多深，到时候就有多痛，然后你就再也不会爱了。  
马龙一直觉得自己比起肉体折磨更喜欢精神控制，他既聪明又手段变化多样，将黑白两路生意都做得风生水起。可怕的是老一辈的那些法子到了他手里翻了个花样变得更变本加厉，他从来都极为隐忍，很少出手，但道上的人都知道落到刘国梁或秦志戬的手里都好过被马龙逮到，马龙是进化了数倍的继承人。  
他算计好了每一下的力气，最后一棍子砸向对方后颈脊椎上，他立刻无骨一样瘫了下去。马龙哐当扔了水管，一把抓起他的头发在耳边喃喃道，今天是你的幸运日，便松手任他烂泥下陷般软在地上。他转身走向被缚在椅子上低垂着头的张继科，抽出皮带扣里插着的小刀轻轻割开塑料扎绳，他的手立即软绵绵砸在老旧油腻的木椅上。陷入昏迷的张继科摇摇晃晃地支不住自己，马龙抬起他的头靠在自己的肩上，张继科的双手布满了触目惊心的错乱刀痕，额角有鲜红的血液顺着已经结了痂的前几日旧伤流了下来，没入马龙的黑色衬衫里去了，深深晕了一块，他将双手牢牢环住张继科架起，身体的热度和重量让他寻回了失而复得的实感，血腥味让他的大脑无法平静下来。这潮湿阴暗的角落几乎透不进光，世间又仿佛年少时只有他和张继科。 

马龙懂事后就极少流泪，很小的时候秦志戬总是挑比他体格强健许多又年长许多的人和他对战，马龙打不过，一边哭一边追着人喊再来。渐渐他不再哭了，哭又有什么用呢，只是咬牙想尽办法赢。马龙坐在长长河堤上晃荡着白得发光的腿，膝盖上缠着一大圈纱布，张继科站在落日的余晖里，用掌心包着马龙的手，轻轻抚摸那破皮红肿的骨节。马龙眯眼朝他一笑，上来坐啊继科儿，风吹着可舒服了。张继科又羞又恼，耳朵被太阳晒得通红——输球了，屁股被我爹打肿了，没法坐。那我一会儿给你揉揉，马龙咧着嘴笑得没心没肺，抽出手反握住张继科的手，张继科有点不服气地倔强仰了仰头，耳朵红得就要滴血。  
张继科少时的侧脸和现在病床上的他在马龙的视线里重叠了起来，他在一小时之前醒过，却依然像一页白纸般对周遭任何事都一无所知，与前几日并无半丝不同。医生无法说出所以然，脑部检查显示并无内伤，只能理解为受到心理重创后大脑开启了自我防御保护措施，将那些好的不好的，一概赶进了禁区锁了起来。  
张继科有些微大小眼，从小便是，输了球后哭着总是去揉那只，褶子翻不上去了，对什么事不上心的时候总是垂着眼，抿着嘴角漫不经心的样子。马龙一喊他，那眼睛便放了神采，含了笑意望过来，好似整个世界都亮了。他大概再也见不到了，如果说放手才是最温柔的守护——马龙替他掖好了被角，俯身弯腰在他左眼上轻轻吻了一下，他又是什么时候学会了只能无声地落泪。

 

马龙回了他们的家，他们并未交谈，张继科破天荒地开了酒，抓着酒瓶就往嘴里倒，流得太急从他滑动的喉结直落他暗粉色的西装和内里蓝白小格纹衬衫，马龙双手插兜紧着眉站在门口一动不动。张继科知道马龙还在天人交战，如果他在这里败下阵来，就等于他之前所做的努力全都付之流水，像马龙这样执着的死心眼，是不喜欢破坏计划。  
去他妈的为了他好。  
张继科偏偏最喜欢看马龙被他横生一脚搅得无可奈何的样子。他上前一手抓着马龙的衬衫领口半拽着他穿过客厅，朝屋后的露天泳池里一推，马龙猝不及防失去重心跌在水里。他踉跄在水里站稳，双手插入头发将它们全部往后顺去。张继科应该已经半醉，眼角染了霞色，一仰头发狠将酒瓶里剩下的约莫三分之一酒灌了下去，朝水里一扔就往下跳。他裹着湿了一大半的衣服吃力地往前迈了两步，从马龙胸腹慢慢摸了上去，绕过他的脖子将马龙按向自己，半阖了眼压低声音，“你不会以为我连你怎么干我都记不起来了吧？”  
马龙终于松了板直的肩膀，将这醉鬼后面的话截在吻里，张继科满嘴酒气，他尝到的残余酒液混着张继科的味道，熟悉又陌生，勾着马龙缠了他那柔软的舌尖。张继科引着他的手往下替他解裤子，牛仔裤吸了水紧紧贴在他身上，马龙两手一拽将他内裤也脱了下来，他那湿透了的粉色西装只盖得住半个屁股。他胡乱扯着马龙的马甲和衬衫，干脆猛力扯崩了扣子。这是马龙可预见的第一次要干醉了的张继科，他极少喝酒，醉了后闹得厉害，疯过以后又软绵绵地听话地不得了，额头冒了汗，坐在床上睁大了眼睛一副言听计从的样子瞧着他。马龙不是没想过酒后来一炮，只是张继科已经拉着被子将两只手乖乖摆在被沿处捏着被子睡着了，被子还被他扯了个乾坤大挪移转了个向，露着两只光滑的脚丫，马龙也只有将被子转回来抓着他的脚塞回去。  
马龙一手潜入水中，托了张继科腿间那包前后搓了起来，大约他也兴奋过了头用力大了些，张继科重重呻吟了声，下手也毫不客气地揪着他胸肌。马龙贴着他脖颈的脉络啃咬着那紧绷的皮肤，吸得他泛红了一整片，痒意里夹杂了轻微的痛意，他站在水里却像飘在云里，张继科满足地朝后仰头将自己送更近了。  
马龙弹了他圆润的肉头，将两手全部绕到他身后，穿过他暗粉色的西装后摆，抓了他两团结实的臀肉揉面团般松了又紧，紧了又松，水波起了浪，推着张继科神思恍惚，他水着眼喘息声都变了调，“痛……”张继科被操得天昏地暗都不喊一声痛，被玩了几下屁股哪儿会起退意，马龙知道他借着酒疯要耍赖撒娇，掌下下了狠力来回拍了几下，将他翻了个身按在泳池边沿，捧着他两团肉扒开就要往里捅，借了水力破开那紧闭着的穴眼，他狠心整根捅了进去，堵得不留缝隙密密实实，抵着他最深处往里干，张继科麻电似的弓了下背，敞着腿夹着马龙那根不知死活往里吸，马龙每操进去一次，他就较了劲用内里的软肉绞着他要弄出汁，张继科扭着屁股不知是想他照顾下别的角度还是太久没弄已经受不住，马龙偏生不让他动，扶紧了他的腰将重心往下移，从下头打着水花一下下恨不得将肉蛋也全部塞进去，颠着水波一圈圈散开。张继科话音里带着委屈又有些求饶，一声“龙……“喊得七曲八弯，马龙只当没听见，撞了几十下每一下都往他要害处去，顶得张继科又酥又麻不敢再乱动。马龙高昂着头，绷直了下腹泄了出来，嫩肉被他干得已经又湿滑柔软，只晓得贪婪含着他的精液往里吞食，饿了那么久一顿哪里喂得饱，马龙抽了出来托着张继科往台阶上带。

马龙也去纹了身，在和张继科手背相同的位置。  
张继科为了掩盖当时留下的伤痕，在身上和手上纹了图案和字样，从后面看仿佛就要展翅高飞。  
你不是嫌退色后会丑么，张继科捏着马龙的手暗暗握紧。  
没办法，我得陪你一起丑啊，马龙又露出了他熟悉的笑。  
他在手背上纹了两人名字的缩写。大约是契约，他们永远也无法违背。

CH8番外  
他的头脑像一本放久了的书，有些被整张撕去了，剩下的那些残页字眼又有些模糊，像当年的读者打翻了茶水，将那些过往渍得泛黄。张继科努力地辨明梦境和真实，拼图一样将记忆慢慢填补。  
起先人们总满怀期待问着，记得我么，记得那件事么。他很想回答是的，我记得。然而他总是抿了抿嘴角默不作声。渐渐的，人们也失去了询问的意思，只是看着他的时候眼里还是充满了忧伤和惋惜。  
他却记得如何打球。  
发球，反击，旋转，跑位。医生说那可能是刻入血骨里的身体记忆，永远会跟着他。他不记得自己身上发生了什么，只有手背上那一道道狰狞的伤痕在诉说曾经他经历了至少看起来很糟糕的事情。

张继科的日子过得有些平淡灰暗，但却是朝着一个好的方向，他恢复了训练，渐增的合理强度和长期的职业训练，他轻易根本不会觉得肌肉酸胀。只有每天将自己逼到极限，精疲力尽后才能让他做个有色彩的梦。一开始他只看得到个模糊的轮廓，和张继科差不多年纪的少年，剃着很短的头发，中间微微竖起来了一撮，拉着他的手，让他可以安心走在那细长的河堤上。再后来他的影像变得清晰了起来，他依然记不清他说了什么，但记得自己被逗笑了差点从上面栽了下来，他真的接着了他，只是两个人抱着在草地上滚了两圈，头发里都夹了草籽，那少年眯着眼笑得仿佛拥有了整个世界，张继科避不开眼，接下来他握着他的手腕吻了他，在梦里他应该是闻不到味道的，却执着地认定有着阳光的气息。

他依然喜欢玩手机，APP推送了新年生肖的运势走向，他看了 眼属龙的人的运势推断——失而复得，皆大欢喜。龙……这个字眼像一缕光穿破了漫长的黑暗，终于带来了黎明般照亮了他内心最深的某个角落。“真贪心啊你，十二生肖里你名字就占了俩。”张继科记得自己坐在窗沿一边粘板子一边调侃这个人，而那个人，和他一起渡过了十几年岁月的人也成长为了优秀的男人，在展柜前替他擦着奖杯，笑得一脸温润如玉。  
张继科摊开自己躺在床上却无法入眠，神经兴奋，脑门突突跳得他根本无法安心，好像只有去屋子西面的健身房里往沙袋上捶两拳他才能静下来。他也记起了那人往手上缠着纱布，带上手套后只穿了运动短裤站在沙袋前凝神聚力一拳挥过去，一甩头汗水就飞洒开来，腹肌随着加重的呼吸上下起伏，然后马龙和他在健身房的地板上干到天都黑了。

马龙。

是了，就是这个名字。他拂去了脑海中掩盖着的那些灰尘，这两个字刀刻般清晰凸显了出来。像去除了锁链缠绕的匣子，释放出了所有掉落的片段，他记得那几个遭受了皮肉之苦的日夜，而现在那种锥骨的疼痛却较之那时更甚。关于他的事情马龙总是走钢丝一样小心翼翼，就怕一不小心伤害了张继科如同坠下万丈深崖。虽然马龙以为自己掩饰得很好，在其他人看来确实也是。他不需要这样转身离去带来的安宁和温柔，马龙真的懂他却也不懂他，让他恨得牙齿上下嗑着打架。  
张继科一分钟都不能等，从床上弹起来换好了衣服，几步就奔到了车库，发动引擎驱车去了秦家在城里的住所，守卫见着他有些诧异，却为他开了门。他直接冲到了方博的房间，一把抓着方博的睡衣拎起来，方博一脸睡意朦胧，第一反应差点去摸枕边的枪。“告诉我马龙现在在哪里，最快，马上。”  
他得到了他想要的答案，现在过去教训一下他好了，张继科伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角。


	9. Chapter 9

CH6番外

马龙射完后退了出来，伏在张继科身上缓了会儿神，皮肤贴在一起使得又湿又热的感觉更甚。张继科只是抬着手臂挡在额头，马龙的拇指爬上他仰着的脖颈，轻轻抚了抚激情过后微微凸起的青筋。他像是被最温暖的四月春风拂过全身，整个人软得要融化在这爱抚里，张继科喉咙里闷闷地发了声含糊不清的嘟囔，高潮过后细微的碰触都能让他的感受放大数倍。  
马龙以为他腿间湿泞不适，翻了起来坐在床沿弯腰在地上不知道捞了件谁的内裤就套上，起身要去浴室拿毛巾。张继科从被子里滑出一只光溜溜的脚踢踢他，压着沙哑性感的嗓子蛊惑他，“别去……我再含会儿……”那声音在撩拨马龙脑子里本就松懈了的意志那根弦，他抹了抹鼻尖要滑落下来的汗，悄声笑了笑，“算了，明天又要黑脸对我一天了昂。”

马龙并未先去浴室，而是先启了卧室门出去，张继科知道他要去给自己倒杯温水，自从他又踹了球后夜里总是渴得厉害，被操了一通后后背的汗水淋淋像细密的雨滴都渗到床单里去了，他应该起来去洗澡，此刻却半分都不想动，这个孩子和前两个不同，经常让他犯懒。  
房门被吱呀推得更开了些，他手肘一撑支起半个身体，他那宝贝小儿子揉着眼睛光了脚站在门口，小团子长得快了些，睡裤活生生变成了九分裤，露着那一截肉肉的小肥腿。他摇摇晃晃拽着马龙给他买的小老虎玩偶吧嗒吧嗒一路摇摇摆摆走过来要往他床上扑，脚又短，偏偏又一定要从床尾爬上来，像个小肉弹一样嘭嘭往他们大床上砸。张继科翻了个身坐起来，屈膝爬到床尾两手一叉腰把他抱了上来，几个动作下来，下面没吞进去的精液慢慢涌了出来，他的大腿内侧现在一定糊作乳白色一团不能看。  
小孩从被子下面钻了进来，化了的软糖似的往他怀里一粘，伸着手要摸他肚子，张继科刚出了一身汗还没发散，被这肉乎乎的小手一贴，心里又是一股暖流。大的那条龙以前爱摸他身上的子弹眼旧伤，长出的新皮肉颜色白一些，像一朵水花溅在肉上。张继科在人前坚强得很，不愿被看出一丝破绽，唯有在马龙面前肯露着软糯的内里。

“谁是爸爸的小宝贝？”怀里的龙龙仰着头忽闪着大眼睛奶声奶气地明知故问，这孩子不知道像谁的怪毛病，一个劲儿地只会撒娇，他和马龙重新在一起后，这偷心小贼一开始还是有些避着他，没过几日做了噩梦后又只知道哭着往他怀里钻。“姐姐是爸爸的小宝贝。”张继科眼后延出去细细的褶子，将自己并不柔软的手掌覆在了他软若无骨的小手上。“那还有呢？”小孩儿不死心地扭着头执着追问。张继科拉着他的手在自己下腹转悠摸了几下，“还有妹妹。”龙龙的嘴角都垮了下来，圆圆的小鼻头慢慢泛了红，马上就要阴转暴雨，把头埋得更紧了些。  
马龙正好进来，两指捏着杯口稳稳放在床头柜上，听他这话兀自笑了，“你别逗他了。”话音刚落就从另一侧上了床搂着张继科，将儿子团在两人中间，“再说了如果不是妹妹……”  
“不是你就再赔我一个。”张继科没用什么力气踢了踢他的脚，怀里的小祖宗已经红了眼含着一包泪睡去了，他自己也懒洋洋地有了几分睡意，半梦半醒间心里生了个念头——明天给他的早饭上画个小老虎好了。

 

 

 

CH8番外  
他的头脑像一本放久了的书，有些被整张撕去了，剩下的那些残页字眼又有些模糊，像当年的读者打翻了茶水，将那些过往渍得泛黄。张继科努力地辨明梦境和真实，拼图一样将记忆慢慢填补。  
起先人们总满怀期待问着，记得我么，记得那件事么。他很想回答是的，我记得。然而他总是抿了抿嘴角默不作声。渐渐的，人们也失去了询问的意思，只是看着他的时候眼里还是充满了忧伤和惋惜。  
他却记得如何打球。  
发球，反击，旋转，跑位。医生说那可能是刻入血骨里的身体记忆，永远会跟着他。他不记得自己身上发生了什么，只有手背上那一道道狰狞的伤痕在诉说曾经他经历了至少看起来很糟糕的事情。

张继科的日子过得有些平淡灰暗，但却是朝着一个好的方向，他恢复了训练，渐增的合理强度和长期的职业训练，他轻易根本不会觉得肌肉酸胀。只有每天将自己逼到极限，精疲力尽后才能让他做个有色彩的梦。一开始他只看得到个模糊的轮廓，和张继科差不多年纪的少年，剃着很短的头发，中间微微竖起来了一撮，拉着他的手，让他可以安心走在那细长的河堤上。再后来他的影像变得清晰了起来，他依然记不清他说了什么，但记得自己被逗笑了差点从上面栽了下来，他真的接着了他，只是两个人抱着在草地上滚了两圈，头发里都夹了草籽，那少年眯着眼笑得仿佛拥有了整个世界，张继科避不开眼，接下来他握着他的手腕吻了他，在梦里他应该是闻不到味道的，却执着地认定有着阳光的气息。

他依然喜欢玩手机，APP推送了新年生肖的运势走向，他看了 眼属龙的人的运势推断——失而复得，皆大欢喜。龙……这个字眼像一缕光穿破了漫长的黑暗，终于带来了黎明般照亮了他内心最深的某个角落。“真贪心啊你，十二生肖里你名字就占了俩。”张继科记得自己坐在窗沿一边粘板子一边调侃这个人，而那个人，和他一起渡过了十几年岁月的人也成长为了优秀的男人，在展柜前替他擦着奖杯，笑得一脸温润如玉。  
张继科摊开自己躺在床上却无法入眠，神经兴奋，脑门突突跳得他根本无法安心，好像只有去屋子西面的健身房里往沙袋上捶两拳他才能静下来。他也记起了那人往手上缠着纱布，带上手套后只穿了运动短裤站在沙袋前凝神聚力一拳挥过去，一甩头汗水就飞洒开来，腹肌随着加重的呼吸上下起伏，然后马龙和他在健身房的地板上干到天都黑了。

马龙。

是了，就是这个名字。他拂去了脑海中掩盖着的那些灰尘，这两个字刀刻般清晰凸显了出来。像去除了锁链缠绕的匣子，释放出了所有掉落的片段，他记得那几个遭受了皮肉之苦的日夜，而现在那种锥骨的疼痛却较之那时更甚。关于他的事情马龙总是走钢丝一样小心翼翼，就怕一不小心伤害了张继科如同坠下万丈深崖。虽然马龙以为自己掩饰得很好，在其他人看来确实也是。他不需要这样转身离去带来的安宁和温柔，马龙真的懂他却也不懂他，让他恨得牙齿上下嗑着打架。  
张继科一分钟都不能等，从床上弹起来换好了衣服，几步就奔到了车库，发动引擎驱车去了秦家在城里的住所，守卫见着他有些诧异，却为他开了门。他直接冲到了方博的房间，一把抓着方博的睡衣拎起来，方博一脸睡意朦胧，第一反应差点去摸枕边的枪。“告诉我马龙现在在哪里，最快，马上。”  
他得到了他想要的答案，现在过去教训一下他好了，张继科伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角。  
Rumors

晚饭后就开始下雨了，梅雨季的雨又凶猛又持久，暴怒似的笼罩着整个城市，气压也低，闷得连呼吸也是沉重的。这个点应该不会再有客人登门了，张继科利落锁了门上了环形锁，驱车回家。这一片都是老旧洋房，历史保护建筑，藏在着弯弯曲曲的羊肠小巷里，车速提不上去，雨刷器来回摆个不停，他开得很慢。  
沿街分叉小巷里钻出来一辆小毛驴，不知是该说他躲闪不及还是对方车速太快，这一擦撞得还不轻，“我操！”还好他及时踩了刹车，伞也顾不得撑了，一拉帽兜衫后面的连体帽赶紧下车看看人怎么了。那人从地上挣扎了几下爬起来，雨声几乎盖过了一切声响，张继科也没听见他呻吟，只得大声问了句“没事吧？”那人掀了雨衣的帽子，看起来比他还年纪小些，抹了把脸上的雨水，“没事，只是对不起把你的车给刮了。”  
借着车前灯的光，张继科这才发现他的宝贝爱车侧身被刮擦去了一块漆，“操操操！”火苗蹭地从体内窜了起来，青年似乎被他吓到了，“那个……虽然我现在没钱赔你，但我之后会去打个零工还你，”那人憋了一口气说了许多，有些紧张地咽了咽口水，“所以你能给我手机号码么，我一定会再联系你。”  
张继科虽然心里还有些不爽，但对方诚恳的态度已经浇灭了他一大半脾气，何况他还是一副略显稚嫩的学生样子，“算了，不要你赔了，你要不要去医院再做个检查？”青年笑得一脸真诚还透了些傻气，举起双手凑到他眼前，“就擦破了点皮而已。”张继科看着那嵌了些沙粒石子的手掌，有的地方还蹭没了整块皮流着血，又心下不忍，“你把车停这儿，我店就在不远的地方，店里有药。”张继科不容他反驳，二话不说就把他往副驾驶门那里推。

 

马龙觉得自己来了这个城市念大学后运气一直不差，直到今天撞了车。虽然他不是很懂车，但一看就知道这位好看的小少爷开着的车价格不菲。能在这寸土寸金的市中心寻到这么个闹中取静的洋房盘下来当花店的店面，想必更是底气十足。原先他心里还有些七上八下，他知道一部分有钱人尖酸刻薄脾气糟糕，听对方说不用他赔——虽然不代表他真的可以皮厚到信以为真，但悬着的心也多少放下来了些。对方拿出了药箱，很温柔地替他挑去了砂石，细细涂了药水，一圈一圈地绕上纱布，低垂着眼睫一脸认真，这个人还长得很好看。马龙心里一动，像被一层柔软羽毛轻轻拂过了后背，身体也热了起来。  
“你这里缺人手么？”马龙壮了壮胆子开口问道，做好了被直接拒绝的准备。  
“啊？”张继科张着嘴抬起头来，他专心在替他弄手，前面几个字几乎完全没听见。  
“可能你不需要，但我还是想替你做些事毕竟……”马龙心里有些打起了退堂鼓，话音里也露了几分怯意。  
“成啊，你还是学生吧？没课的时候就过来好了。”张继科将绑带打了个结，用剪刀剪断了纱布。周雨最近临近期末，课业忙了起来，抽不出手来帮忙，还好最近也没什么各种以节日名义送花的日子，只有些附近商务楼白领们固定的每周一次的鲜花单子，他一个人还算照应得过来，多一个人也没什么不好，他能腾出时间来打打最近新上手的游戏。

马龙如约在没有课的时候去了张继科的花店打下手，一开始张继科只让他做些修枝，分拣和简单包装的入门活儿，后来发现马龙审美还不至于崩坏，也渐渐让他搭配起花束，只叮嘱了句不要每一束花里都夹着紫色的花。最忙的时候是周一，小白领们过了周末上来总有些抵触情绪，一大早收到花总是能让心情改善几分，虽然这花是自己花钱订的。张继科一开始总是纳闷为什么马龙这一天的上午总是没课能替他跑腿，后来问了他之后才知道马龙自从上他这儿来以后，周一上午就不再选课了，他心里微不可查地泛起了一丝甜和得意。  
张继科在花店营业的时候总是穿着得体，修身小西装配着牛仔裤或者休闲裤，踩了双白色板鞋露着脚踝，虽然一关门立即到后面的休息室脱光换了他那身舒服的运动服。店里直接用了当年老洋房里的摆设，装修的时候也是修旧如旧，他请人重新给立钟调了零件上了油，去拍卖行买了些看得上眼的油画挂在田园小碎花的墙纸上，那些铁框支架他重新上了些漆，支了木架子，上面摆些藤萝之类的，垂条下来如同门帘，里面做成了开放式，两侧摆满了木桶，里头插满了水嫩鲜花，还有旋转的木质楼梯能走上二楼，上面摆了沙发和茶几，堆了些时尚杂志和鲜花搭配的册子，方便他的那些顾客们挑选和订购。楼梯有些年头了，从上世纪三十年代用到现在，踩上去吱呀作响，但张继科觉得要的就是这个感觉。知道的人都说他这个店根本是他盘来按照自己意愿玩票的，投入的钱比他挣的不知道多了多少去。  
起初他也不放心马龙这样的愣头青跑去商务楼给那些挑剔的小姐姐们送花，一来马龙看起来就是一脸青涩没谈过恋爱的样子，二来他在这之前百分之百没有给女孩子们送过花。他第一次去送花的时候，张继科比他还紧张些，开了粉色小西装的扣子透了口气，“你想象是给你喜欢的人送花好了，不要一扔就跑。”马龙仿佛听了进去，煞有其事地盯着张继科点了点头——我喜欢的人他自己就置身花海。

一周又一周过去后，张继科在自家网站和APP的讨论区看到了越来越多关于新来的送花小哥的好评。诸如“好久没有回到学生时代这样的感觉了”或者“小哥虽然看着很青涩但以后一定是好男人”之类主观性极强的点评，张继科又高兴又有些不是滋味，这些姑娘明明之前只会发些老板高富帅老板一生推之类以他为中心的留言，现在她们跑来店里的时候只有见到两个人都在的时候才会一脸惊喜，背着他们小声悉悉索索说着什么，时不时飘过来几眼，只要马龙和他有了什么肢体接触，就兴奋地满脸通红，说些张继科听不懂的话，只是订单和人流都像雪片似的激增了起来，也不知何时在网站和APP上涌现了诸如《花店美男老板和新来的小哥疑似一对而我只能知难而退了祝福他们这样》的帖子，随着这种帖子点击量激增和开帖越来越多，偏他又是个手机不离眼的主儿，被她们脑洞瞎了眼的次数也越来越多，张继科默默去百度了多少点击就能算传谣的法规。

他要上外网查些稀有品种的资料，马龙那天正好在店里，他知道马龙的英文不错，张继科一招手他就像小狼狗一样放了手里的花，几步就跨到他身边弯下腰，张继科一想到那些帖子里的描述——是的他看了，就有些后脖子发热，偏生马龙又一脸乐呵贴得那么紧。手一抖他还输错了一个字母，弹出来的页面让他忍不住连喊了三个我操，满屏幕划成了若干小方格，每一个都是一个视频播放预览——只是都是些赤条条搂抱在一起的欧美男人，有两个人的，也有许多人的，器官明晃晃地出现定格在预览画面上，两个人都沉默了。隔了几秒画面自动跳了一格出来开始了播放试看，满屏幕打桩一样抖着的肉体，被干的那个还喊着fvck me!harder!Oh yeah~张继科面红耳赤，一伸手掀了笔记本合了起来，如果他的感觉没有出错，边上那愣头青不仅聚精会神盯着屏幕眼都不眨一下，下面还起了反应，不知死活地顶在他腰侧。

天气越来越闷热，哪怕没下雨的时候，空气里也透着湿意，张继科的皮肤起了些疹子，夜里抓着睡不着觉，手臂还破了些皮。他终于记得去药房配了些药膏，大腿根部也起了痒意，他在厕所抹了药膏上去又觉着有些凉凉的痛感，别是破了皮吧？张继科又瞧不见那处，便穿着短裤出来往他那舒适的座椅上一坐，喊了马龙过去。马龙嘴里应了声，先把手里的这一束卷了包装纸往地上轻轻一竖，抬头便一愣。张继科穿着内裤就跑了出来，两条腿还分开架在两侧椅子扶手上开着腿，这画面来得太刺激他不敢往前走。前几天他们不小心开错了网站后，他本来有些压抑的欲望就有些蠢蠢欲动的趋势，每天夜里要想着张继科摆着视频里这样那样的姿势撸两回才能睡。张继科见他不过来有些恼了，“喊你过来呢，快些。”马龙不好意思地偏了偏头不敢正眼瞧他，拖着脚走了过去。张继科飞过来一个药膏，他差点没接着。“替我瞧瞧那里破皮没有？”张继科抬高了屁股，拉着自己一侧内裤边到极致，马龙吸了口气蹲了下去，这个角度隐约能看到那鲜红饱满的肉球，他一时脑袋嗡嗡发涨，根本不知道张继科喊他看哪里，只是鬼使神差将那裤边拉得更开了些。张继科见他满脸通红没做声更羞恼了，只觉得自己脸上约莫比他更红一些。门上风铃被撞得发出七零八落清脆声音，惊得两个人都回过了些神，周雨站在门口张大了嘴，又慢慢合了起来，“科哥你还没锁门就……”转身要退出去。张继科立马收了腿，两脚踩在地上要去追弟弟，低头一看自己又只穿了条内裤，赶紧摸了手机点开对话框要解释，还没等他打好字，周雨已经先发了过来，“原来她们在论坛上说的都是真的”“科哥你记得让他带套”“顺便爸也看过那些帖子”一声声振动响个不停，张继科手指无力都不知在按些什么根本来不及回击。

张继科在那些难以推脱的家族应酬中总是抿几口敷衍了事，喝多了就头疼，站在风里吹一会儿就更脑门发胀，松了领结，带子垂着微微飘荡，面无表情对着那些借机插入喋喋不休说个不停的人。心里想着店里的愣头青说他什么都放在脸上，对着不感兴趣的东西就是睡脸以待，一念及马龙心里又燃了团小火苗。自从他来了店里后总是在各个他触手可及的地方放着零食，玻璃盘里盛着大枣瓜子小核桃，吃得他脸圆了两圈，这件原本他最喜欢最合身的白色衬衣如今撑得胸腹这里有些紧绷。

 

从那以后店里没有顾客只有马龙和张继科的时候，张继科总是喜欢弄些其他声响，绝不让两人之间的气氛掺杂半丝暧昧。只是他连上外放蓝牙音箱的时候，总自动随机播放跳到那些诸如《小情歌》《喜欢你》《咱们结婚吧》之类的歌，张继科恨不得摔了手机再揣上两脚，面似镇定却心烦意乱地在播放列表上翻翻翻，假装没看到对面鸡蛋头小青年射过来热烈到能凿穿了墙壁的目光。  
张继科终于忍无可忍，放下翘久了有些夹蛋疼的二郎腿，拉拉小西装下摆，抿了抿嘴角朝马龙吼了声，“看什么看，有什么好看的！”马龙笑吟吟扎着手里的花，“我没看你，我看你后面的钟呢。”张继科有些恼了，睁大了桃花眼红了耳朵，放屁我那么好看你不看我看钟呢？！“看钟做什么？”  
马龙咽了下口水，他确实在看张继科。从第一次遇到的那个雨夜，他就知道张继科虽然看起来有些难以接触，但其实是个温柔可爱的人。对他那些冷笑话总能给予回应，一声不响地拖走了他的小毛驴修好了上了漆还替他在上面喷了个钢铁侠，经常还一边嚷着别往盘子里堆东西了一边又不停把手伸进去抓吃的，抓了一把五颜六色的糖豆站在他边上指挥他干这干那。今天他还穿了那件紧身的白衬衫，胸前扣子间露着缝隙透了肉，那小小可怜的奶头硬邦邦地顶在衣服上，隔着些距离就能看到一个凸起的圆圆肉点。  
“今天想给人表白，看时间早些酝酿酝酿。”马龙低下头有一下没一下拨着花叶，今天又下了暴雨，叶片和花瓣上沾了些水珠，看起来鲜嫩可爱。他在这个温暖封闭的小环境内纵生的爱恋早已破土而出，长成了枝干茂盛的参天大树。他一直知道他们是不同世界的人，可是在这花店内，张继科就只是他的，他甚至可以描绘出许多年后他们依然在这里的样子。  
张继科听他答了表白两字有些呆了，他之前从未见这小土豆对哪个人冒着迎风招展的爱心小芽，他心里莫名有些难过，如果马龙表白成功了，是不是意味着他会对另一个人比对着张继科更鞍前马后嘘寒问暖，而如果那个人拒绝了马龙————打死他，哪个人那么瞎不识货让他的愣头青撞了墙。  
“哦那你晚些走。”张继科低头划着手机，给弟弟发了一条过去——我好像失恋了。还没等他诗兴大发写点酸溜溜的文字，周雨就火速回了来——科哥我不想看你们秀恩爱。靠弟弟白养了。他趴在桌上枕着手臂无聊翻着之前那些在各种酒会饭局企图勾搭他的男男女女，心里不爽就一个个删了他们。马龙听他说晚些走扑哧就乐了，通常不是应该说“那你早点走吧。”张继科虽比他年长些，心思却像别扭傲娇的大猫，好在他在相处过程中渐渐摸索出了优秀的撸猫技巧。  
他在外套里掏了掏，翻了张定期存折，展平了放在张继科的桌上。张继科撑着手臂抬起头，皱眉看了眼那纸片，“我说了车不用你赔。”马龙依然一脸坚定地将它往前推推，“你说想在门口空地上围个木栏弄些装饰再种些花，这个给你，我想做些什么让你开心。”张继科慢慢合起了嘴，湿热的汗意顺着脊椎从后颈升到了头顶，他抬起头便看到马龙眯着眼朝他笑，越回味越觉得这话味道不对，难道这就是愣头青所谓的表白？张继科拿着这张存折收也不是退也不是烫手得很，马龙这仿佛用老婆本下注买定离手一样。  
“然后呢？”马龙放下了窗帘反锁了店门踩着满地修剪下来的残枝走了过来，将张继科的座位转了过来，两手撑在张继科两侧将他困在包围圈内，“什么然后呢？”张继科见他一步步都像早就策划演练好了一样，心头骂自己掉进了马龙的陷阱。“电视里不是都这么演么。”马龙双目有神地从上方俯视着他，完全没有一丝要挪开的意思。“你看了什么奇怪的东西。”张继科脸热得发红，伸手去推马龙一侧的手臂。“然后你要给我答复啊。”马龙低下头来，仿佛注入了所有的倾慕在张继科嘴唇上吻了一下，几乎是擦着他嘴角在说话，气息全呼在了张继科的脸上，让他又软又痒，“如果你讨厌这样，那我就消失得彻彻底底，从此不会再来打扰你。”  
张继科叹了口气，没有看他却用力一把将马龙按向自己。张继科的嘴里有些残留的苦淡烟味，马龙寻着这个他其实并不喜欢的味道加深了这个吻，他还不怎么掌握技巧章法，只晓得顺从本能含着张继科的柔软舌尖舔弄吮吸，喉结上下滑动渍渍吸着那来不及吞咽的津液。他知道张继科并不讨厌，因为他合了眼，睫毛像小刷子一样微微颤抖，卧蚕下渗了些汗，马龙有些情动，一手放开了桌子顺着张继科仰着的脖子捏上了他的下巴，那长出来的些微胡青毛茸茸的有些扎手，却为张继科添了些别样的可爱。他放开了张继科被他咬了许久润着水光微肿的下唇，舔了几下他有些柔软的下巴，齿间细细扯着皮肉一路留了零落花痕似的红色印记，感受着张继科几乎和他自己同步的脉络跳动。  
马龙悄悄收了按在桌上的手，滑到张继科胸前，抚上去用整个手掌盖了他一侧的胸肌，指尖用力搓揉了起来，张继科比先前多了些肉，肌肉也增了些在胸上，那衣服被马龙来回扯得变了形，扣子几乎要绷落，马龙还觉得没过够瘾，伸了两指从缝隙间钻进去夹了那乳粒上下左右拉扯，他想这么干很久了，张继科最近又不知为何非常偏爱这件似的，总穿着它在自己眼前晃悠，白衬衫裹得太紧，透着下面蜜色的紧实皮肉，他本就正在上火的年纪，这下更让他夜里总睡不好觉，做些荒郊野外沙滩树林他将张继科这样干那样干的梦，醒来总是一身汗，下面也遗了精。不得不起来换了内裤开着窗透气让风吹散了他的欲念，第二天却总被室友骂害他着了凉。  
马龙一手还搓着那乳首玩弄，张继科吃痛低声骂着却没有把他手抓出来，只瞪着眼一口咬在他脖颈上，马龙吃痛哼了声，快感倒被刺激得更强热烈了些。他另一手翻开了张继科原本合着的笔记本，强忍着点开张继科装的监控软件，调了个朝着他们的那个视角，放到最大。张继科见他分心有些恼，睁了原本半阖的桃花眼斜眼瞧他，额角的汗珠顺着饱满的脑门滑了下来。马龙抽了手指出来，一把将他的座椅又转了回去，张继科明白了他的意图，这他妈简直就像那天他们不小心看到的那种片子现场版，啪嗒一声将笔记本合了起来，扭头就要开火，马龙不知怎么掐准了他的软肋，两手按在他腰眼上一揉，张继科身体背叛了意志软了下去，毛还没竖起来就被他顺了回去。  
马龙揉着他衬衣下的脐眼，那小小的漩涡神经敏感，马龙指尖掌心温度又高，张继科觉得痒得那一块皮肤都烫热得厉害，万蚁噬心一样浑身酥麻又细微发疼，下面也绷得裤子收不住了，自己伸手摸到下面解了开，拉到屁股下，掏了那半硬的红热一根上下滑了起来。那两团紧实臀肉忽然弹在眼前，马龙只觉得什么东西从胸口直窜头顶，他咽了下口水，  
两手从腰上慢慢试探移到臀上，悄悄抬头看了眼电脑里被探头摄下来的张继科正脸，见他只是闭眼闷声哼哼，那声儿从电脑外放里传出来，和他耳边听见的融为一体，混着立体音效果一样，他掌下的皮肤温热，吸着他的手想要永远附在上面，马龙五指嵌进肉里，下手狠狠一抓，张继科原本弓着腰伏在桌上，这下被他激得弹了起来，马龙赶紧松了手推着那两团慢慢揉了起来，顺了意不一会儿就见屁股被弄得熟透整个变了色，从臀下一路染了春色蔓延到缝儿，马龙心尖儿被撩拨了下，悄悄扒开臀肉，内里藏了抿着细细褶儿的肉眼儿，张继科从视频里瞄到了马龙在打量他后面，比马龙更不好意思些，夹了夹臀肌，将下面撸得更硬了些，直挺挺竖着一根晃在腿间。马龙之前又去看了那些片，脑内学来的步骤在眼下这活色生香的画面下还是有些混乱，他定了下神，从桌上的透明花瓶里取了支修剪过的花毛茛，蘸了水点在那入口，试探着将那顶头往里伸了伸，肉眼儿并未排斥，启了小口将它纳了进去。张继科只觉得后面一阵水意，没想到马龙那么直接果断将大半根花茎都塞了进去，也不知是他心理作用还是马龙真戳到了他那处，越往里擦着他肉就更痒几分，“操……你当我那里是花器呢……”马龙轻声笑了下，拍了他几下屁股像是回应，见那粉色的花翻着层层花瓣，在张继科臀间肉里开得正盛，又伸手取了两支，另一手拨开细密肉眼，慢慢顺着先前那支也捅了进去，张继科那里被堵了个密密实实，马龙推着他臀肉上下碾压那中间含着的花，晃动的花瓣边缘触在敏感的臀肉上，撩得张继科从屁股一直颤到脚底，扭着腰不让马龙再弄，落了几片在地上，倒像是花神化了个人形来还不及收回去自己的花瓣。他屁股的肉本就鼓，仿佛是用他的体液滋润养肥了这么几朵藏在桃源深处的花，甚是好看。  
马龙抽了花茎出来，盯着视频中张继科也像是染了春色一般的眉眼，慢慢将自己还没开过荤的笔挺肉柱顶在他入口上。张继科知道他要进来，内心只求他不要太莽撞让自己明天没法坐，咬着下唇睁了眼望着电脑屏幕上的马龙。马龙本还耐着性子慢慢顺着内里活肉往里去，被张继科这有些哀怨又带了几丝风情的目光瞧了一眼，更顾不上节奏，直愣愣地将自己那柄顶了进去，穴里的肉温暖湿润，有意要哺他似的，层层叠叠吮吸着他刚尝了肉味儿的肉柱，马龙的快感从尾椎骨直冲后脖子，只想在里头多埋一会儿。  
张继科口渴得厉害，被马龙钉在桌上无法脱身，后面又涨又麻，深处还渴望那根好好杀一杀散步去的痒意，红了脸压低声音喘着，“你……倒是动啊！”马龙终回过神来，聚着腹肌处的力气来回抽弄起来，他还不能很好地掌握节奏，只是顺着自己意七七八八浅浅深深往里打，他越是不讲节奏张继科也摸不准何时轻重，只觉自己被颠在云里雾里飘摇不着地，前面喷了出来射了一地。还没等他从高潮中缓过来，后面那穴肉被带出一阵阵水响，臊得张继科喊叫一声盖过一声，他本意是不想自己听见后面发出那湿漉漉的咂嘴声，哪想那监控视频还开着，倒显得他加倍浪了起来。  
他喊那么大声马龙哪里受得了，死死将他按在桌上，变着角度往里干，肉球垂着拍在张继科臀肉上啪啪作响。那肉含了水意，进出爽利非常，张继科又开始夹个不停，箍得他肉冠又硬又滑，下下擦着他腺体操到最里头，不多时那根就精关失守，将穴肉一撑，浓郁乳白精液放了整炮泄在里面。  
马龙伏在他身上还在回味那销魂滋味儿不愿动，细细舔去了张继科背后的汗，那纹身透在水色里更显眼了几分，这小少爷大约以后会要了他的命。他胡乱扯了些花瓣在张继科臀间抹了抹，张继科撑起手臂哑着嗓子刚想说些什么，马龙对着视频里的他弯了眼睛笑了笑，“再来一次。”


	10. Chapter 10

张继科踩着小摩托突突突从他的理发店回到家里的时候，正逢秦志戬带着马龙到他们家商议成亲事宜，肖战晃着九分裤从椅子上站起来，刚想念叨些什么，看他脸黑得堪比锅底一声不吭摔上自己的房门，也就慢慢合上了嘴。

张继科脱了他的小蓝鞋，揉了揉脚底，两腿交叉一叠往床上一躺，心里有些生他阿爸闷气。随着抑制剂的普遍使用和时代观念的改变，越来越多的Alpha和Omega选择了不育不婚，更不必说本就不用肩负生殖任务的beta。这本就是个人意识觉醒的胜利和进步，但他们所隶属的胖球市近年来结婚率和生育率直线下降，不知道哪个生殖癌的官员找着了万千大妈大爷的软肋，想出了个杀千刀减税方法——愿意进行一年试婚的双方及其直系亲属，都可得到当年税收的大幅减免。如之后正式成婚，所生育的孩子一直到大学毕业的教育费用都由市里专款来承担，每月还有数额不低的一笔生活补贴。

消息一出，暗潮涌动。各家都萌生了这个心思但又没人敢第一个动,怕落了个贪财的话柄，无奈作为村里生产大队队长的肖战为了起带头作用，开始小心翼翼地旁敲侧击在张继科身上做起了思想工作——就是假结婚一年嘛，你拴好你的裤带，他拴好他的裤带。

哪有那么容易？！张继科蜷缩成一团踢踢脚下的被子，将它踹成胡乱一团还是不够泄愤。心里每个角落跑出五六个小张继科踩着小蓝鞋闹哄哄都跺脚生着气，埋怨马龙也算是新时代的上进小青年，怎么那么快就接受了腐朽思想的利诱和压迫，已经不是他念技校那会学校外联时候遇到的马小龙了！

 

张继科还在念技校美发班的时候，偶尔被周雨拉着参加了些和隔壁学校的校际活动，有一次他还被被怂恿上去和马龙合唱了一首，马龙反戴了棒球帽，穿了件绿色的中裤，踩着运动鞋，唱得认真又投入，起劲时还拉着张继科的手一起举过头顶，一阵起哄和掌声过后，张继科末了夸了句马龙有点巨星范儿啊，马龙眯眼朝他一笑，有些不好意思。周雨睁大了眼，科哥你下次也吹吹我。

仅有的第二次交集就是他们班要去参加比赛，缺几个发模，方博热心替他喊了隔壁学校的几个熟人，其中就有马龙，发量又多发色又黑，没有染过奇奇怪怪颜色，有着最大的发挥空间。方博看他情绪上来了悄悄关照了声，哥你可下手悠着点，别把人整成了瓜皮网格猕猴桃一撮毛之类的，他是他们学校的学生会主席。张继科不乐意了，撇了撇嘴角斜了方博一眼，带了点危险的眼神，我是这样手上没数的人吗？

结果他真的失手了。

不知怎么的，马龙往他面前一坐，他就觉得闻到了他的气息。像穿过缥缈迷雾萦绕的茂盛森林，是一望无际水波熠熠的平静大海。夏日的风将清晨雨后草木清新香气吹到了宽阔和热情的海面上，似乎在期待着他纵身一跃。张继科皱眉吸了吸鼻子，他应该不可能嗅到马龙的气味，马龙如果是靠谱的Alpha应该也服用着抑制剂。心里念头一纷杂，剪刀的尖头不小心擦过了马龙的耳后，血从划开的那一道线里涌了出来，落成一串血珠顺着脖子滑到衣服上去了。

马龙痛得有些后知后觉，待张继科道着歉用毛巾按着他耳后才啊了一声察觉到耳后一阵钝痛。张继科摆弄着他头发的时候，他就浑身舒服又放松，张继科不知道喷了什么味道的香水，像是满口咬在果肉饱满的橘子上，汁水四溢，散发着清香，让他整个人都昏昏欲睡。

后来张继科的参赛自然也泡了汤，马龙的耳后从此也留了一道细微疤痕，不仔细看不出什么，只是头发长得很快的他，每次理发心里都生了些障碍。

 

秦志戬给马龙做工作的时候，绕了个大弯还没有直达目的，他知道马龙看着温和但主意其实很大。马龙知道他父亲想要他做个榜样开先河，开口就说了可以二字，秦志戬愣了下，马龙紧接着说，但我有个人选。

秦志戬想了下，是我认识的人吗？

马龙点点头。

是方博？秦志戬试探着问。

怎么可能？！马龙没忍住笑开了。我收拾不了他。

周雨？秦志戬又细想了下。

接近了。马龙眯眼一笑。

不会是陈玘吧？秦志戬皱紧了眉头。

他都大着肚子要生二胎了！马龙几乎是仰天大笑喊了出来。

是张继科。马龙压低了声音，语气轻快。

你这个倒是难度有点大。秦志戬有些意外他会说张继科，他倒是没有留心马龙什么时候和隔壁村老肖的儿子何时有了交集。

 

 

说定了日子，正是秋收农忙的时候，双方也是商议了中秋之后张继科才搬过去。出乎意料的是张继科没有拒绝，只是提出这一年需有一半是住在肖家的，马龙也再也没有见到张继科，直到那次去隔壁村送合作社联合给城里企业供有机蔬菜结账款的时候，看见张继科打着赤膊站在那一片金灿灿的晒场里，推着耥翻着稻谷，九月的太阳依然毒辣，晒着张继科后背一片通红汗水淋淋，背沟闪着水光，他抽了腰间围着的白色毛巾擦了把脸，紧窄收拢的腰露了出来，再往下，张继科只穿了条紧身短裤，大腿绷得紧紧实实。马龙心里一动，差点车把一歪跌到路边凿出来的水渠里去。

 

张继科搬来的第一天，他几乎不说话，只是低头整理自己的行李，马龙却不觉得空气凝滞，反而松了口气似的。肖战一开始有些欲言又止，到临走的时候打开了话匣子将张继科的大小习惯事无巨细报账一样念了一通，马龙知道他不放心，只是不停点头。其实他什么准备都没有做，只是腾了几格柜子给张继科。他们只是协议夫夫吧？如果他刻意为他备了些什么，倒像是在给张继科施压一般。夜里窗外草地里的金铃子叫得一声比一声清脆，远点的池塘里蛙声此起彼伏，平日里早就习惯的声响此刻像是被放大了数倍。马龙清醒得很，悄悄侧头看见张继科缩成一团背对着他，两个人中间空得还能再躺进个人。张继科的后脑勺剃成了V形，染了渐变的红色，他盯着张继科的发旋和那红色的发尾，神思渐渐迷糊了起来。

张继科一夜无眠，床硬得有些过分。马龙一开始翻了几次，他知道他也没睡着，大约也是不习惯身边睡了陌生人，只是大家都没开口。后来马龙不再动了，只听见骤重的呼吸声。两人中间有一人先睡着了，另一个人就更难入睡了。月光如水淡薄一片，透过窗洒了进来，他隐约看见了马龙耳后的那道疤痕，心头一跳，到现在他还是能回想起那种紧张和茫然无措。那时候马龙比他淡定，眯眼笑着反过来安慰了他。

第二天起床的时候，张继科眼下卧蚕更大了一圈，一脸木然，头发和睡下去的时候一个样子，马龙猜到他不习惯与人同床，大约没怎么睡着，“我去镇上再买张床吧。”张继科正当着他面脱了睡衣要去洗漱换装，闻言手里动作滞了之滞，“不用，只是床硬了些。”马龙双手搓了搓脸，低头望着被子笑了笑，“那我把床垫塞回去，我听说你腰也不太好，得睡硬点的床，可能是我自作多情了。”张继科张了张嘴却没有再说什么。

 

一开始的日子张继科像寄宿在这里的候鸟，每天差不多同样的时间出门，差不多日落而归，吃完晚饭后默不作声地收拾碗筷洗了去，也会将马龙扔在一边还没来得及洗的衣服一起洗掉，折得方方正正搁在衣柜里马龙那几层。马龙晚上洗完澡毛巾挂在脖颈里出来，打开衣柜看见那叠得齐整一摞衣服，有些不好意思，捏了捏鼻子，“礼拜天去不去山里挖菌菇？”话一出口心像悬到嗓子眼，急忙又补充了句，“后山风景很好，如果你有事……”“好。”在他之前洗完了的张继科只穿了条内裤光着上身歪在床头，叠着双腿拿着遥控机漫无目的地换着台，刚洗完头没有抹发胶，头发软了许多垂在额前，侧脸映着电视机的光影。马龙叹了口气，扭头在衣柜里翻了件张继科的睡衣飞过去，“别贪凉。”

 

从村里出发去后山还要走两里路，以前是乱葬岗，平日里没什么人去，树木花草，山野菌菇倒是被滋养得特别好。十几岁的时候秦志戬为了给他练胆骗他说在山顶藏了他一直想要的动漫手办，这得攒他好几个月的零花钱，马龙其实对那里还是有些发怵。张继科沿路采了些粉色小花，一边走一边凑到鼻子下嗅嗅，一不留神吸进了花粉，哈啾一声小小打了个喷嚏。马龙本有些出神还在看他掩在柔嫩花瓣后面稍稍向上飞着的桃花眼，现在却也扑哧一下乐了。张继科吸吸鼻子，吼了声笑什么笑笑什么笑，抓着马龙的手臂不让他逃，把花往他鼻下一塞。马龙大笑起来，挣扎甩开他的手朝前奔去，张继科将花插在胸前的纽洞里撒腿追了上去，带起的风吹落了些两侧的红叶。

两个人像是形成了无形的约定，一有了闲就到哪里去疯玩一天，在家里秦志戬眼皮底下还是正正经经。秋后没多久就天气就萧瑟起来，冬天理发的人少，张继科也回来得早，围着个皮卡丘的围裙在灶台前哼着歌忙年摊蛋饺，马龙在后面八仙桌上剁肉，笑着看他得意洋洋地一边夸奖自己和爷爷学了一手好厨艺一边用铲子翻着蛋饺，张继科不用绞肉机，坚持手剁的肉吃起来更香。说好了是留到过年给街坊邻里送一些，当天晚饭汤里已经汆了一半，吃得马龙夜里撑得睡不着，只好用视线描了一遍又一遍张继科熟睡的眉眼。

隔天马龙给了张继科块翠绿碧玉，颜色浓得像取了夏日竹子的精粹拧作汁染的，温润透亮。他含糊说上次赶集买的，他戴着不好看才给了张继科。他不想告诉张继科这是祖传的，让他背了莫名压力或许他就不会要了。张继科似乎很喜欢这玉，用墨黑的绳子系了垂在锁骨间，干活的时候就转到背后去，落在肩胛骨上方，盈盈吸了水光似的有些动人，害得马龙总想伸手摸一摸那里的皮肤。

 

 

乡里提前搞了春节联欢，马龙代表他们村上去来了段街舞，舞台上那五颜六色的灯球光束打得整个大厅奇异瑰丽，每个人脸上都染了色一般。张继科那天喝多了，红着脸满头是汗，在下面呼喊的声音几乎盖过了背景音乐。最后投票的时候方博他们几个的小品呼声很高，张继科几乎醉了，站起来大叫我选马龙我选马龙，整个场子里的人都在哄笑。方博在台上委屈喊着，哥你胳膊肘怎么朝外拐！张继科方才站起来太猛了些，现在软成一团瘫在座位上，嘟嘟囔囔现在他是我的内胳膊。马龙瞧他要往地上倒去，也不管什么评选和奖品了，赶紧从台上蹦下来去扶张继科，架着醉汉打了声招呼要先走，同桌的许昕许久未见马龙，见状从位上起来取了外套说要顺路一起走唠嗑唠嗑。张继科本来意识有些神游，忽然醒了几分，伸手捂着马龙的嘴，哪管马龙的气息打在掌心痒痒的，睁了些桃花眼斜着马龙，“我刚才扭着脚了，马龙你背我一段。”张继科看着精瘦，却一点都不轻，马龙蹲下将他往背上一扛，出了会场的时候遇着了刘国梁，打趣说马龙你成亲倒没背你喜份儿，现在倒是背上了。张继科撑起头摇头晃脑地喃喃反驳，我才不是他喜份儿。

马龙背着他无暇和许昕多聊，只是憋气运力托了托背上沉沉的醉汉，在岔路口分了手，约了下次再聚。张继科倒是乖了许多，只是呼吸呵气吹得他耳后发痒。先前他在台上就想着好好露一手在张继科面前现一现，张继科兴致极好情绪很高，破天荒喝了那么些酒染了艳色，眼里就马龙一个似的。

风像破了的鼓里涌出来一样，叫得又凄烈又绵长，马龙却热得背后一层汗。他以为张继科睡着了，想着赶紧到家把他往床上一扔替他抹把脸。哪知张继科瓮声瓮气自以为恶狠狠听起来却像有些委屈，你爹是不是一开始想让你和你师弟成亲。马龙被他问得噎住，浑身倒更燥了。

 

隔天张继科对昨晚发生了什么一无所知，只记得自己断片前看马龙在台上跳机械舞有点帅。宿醉后脑仁涨疼，心跳又特别快，人倒是迟钝，脾气也变得特别臭，店里也不想去了，窝在被窝里翻手机。马龙替他热了核桃粥搁在床头柜上叮嘱快些喝就去厨房砸栗子了，他闷闷嗯了一声没怎么理马龙，潜意识里觉得自己昨天做了什么不得了的事，说了什么不得了的话。方博发了语音过来问候，接着又是几段视频轰炸，调侃说哥你护夫狂魔的名声已经传开了，张继科瞧见视频里自己昨晚的醉态把被子一扯盖过头，两脚露在外面乱踢一阵，将身下床单碾成胡乱一团，一掀开被子发了语音骂了句滚滚滚。方博又追问哥你是不是有点喜欢马龙，张继科像被踩了痛脚，从床上卷着被子弹起来把手机一摔，想了想又爬过去拿过来凶巴巴地吼，“我怎么可能喜欢他！我巴不得早些回去！”话音刚落觉得有些不对劲，抬头一看马龙端了水站在门口，脸色平静毫无波浪，张继科咽了下口水，无法从马龙的眼睛里分辨出他是否听到了对话。

 

马龙没有说什么，但张继科能感受到马龙渐渐躲到安全线后面去了。晚上不是借口合作社年底要忙着结余款发奖金，就是拿要去城里参加学术讲座搪塞，秦志戬也去外地谈有机粮合作项目了不在家，晚上经常只剩下张继科一个人默默戳着饭菜，吃不出酸甜苦辣的滋味儿，开着的电视里在重放他最喜欢的狗血家庭剧，但他什么都没看进去。  
本来习惯了一个人也没什么不好，但是一旦有什么东西从最底下慢慢冒出来破土而出，就很难放任它枯竭而死了。  
马龙常常在夜里回来，尽量不弄出什么声响，悄悄掀了他自己的被子爬上床。张继科有时候会醒，侧一侧身借着透进来的微弱天光瞥见马龙有些困乏的脸，下巴的胡茬也几日没有剃了，张继科皱了皱眉，裹紧了自己的小被子，浑浑噩噩地又睡过去了。

那年也过得不怎么喜庆，他们约好的一起去赶集也没有去，约好的去后山看冬雪下的镇子的也没有去。张继科依然买了些窗花贴着，透着蒙了一层水汽的玻璃窗看出去，屋檐下结了高低几根冰棱柱子，出了太阳后化了水，滴答落着。张继科看得正出神，凑在楞格窗框外冒出来的脸吓了他一跳，“靠你不会走正门。”“我敲了半天你都没睬我啊哥。”方博两手扒拉着窗框探上了半个身体。“你来干什么，”张继科拉开窗弹了弹他的手指。“阿爸喊你回来吃饭，带上龙哥。”方博把头伸得更近了些，“哥我有句话要先说，你能先给我开个门么……”

马龙承认自己是有意避开了张继科，他本就不该抱有多余期待，他们最终还是要回到各自的日子里去的。他这种一根筋到底的人，如果陷了下去，哪怕是错，也会坚持到底。他没有关系，只是如果这根本不是张继科想要的情感，那就任它枯萎了吧。  
张继科拉着白色羽绒服的帽子，围了条红色的羊绒围巾，将自己包了个严严实实，双手插在兜里怕冷似的跺跺脚等着他，马龙铲了几抄门口覆起来的厚雪，前几日下得太大了，地滑骑车走路都不安全。雪地的反光映着张继科的脸有些神韵无双，马龙只得强迫自己不再去看，放下雪铲抖了抖手套，和他去了肖战家。他们从岔路抄近道，一路上梅园里的艳红冬梅已经开了，枝间生华，冰珠轻缀，张继科轻拨枝条，几下动作就闻得那花的幽香散了去，马龙走在他后面，又想起了当时闻到的味道，一时难以分辨究竟哪种才是张继科真正的味道，反正都与他无关了。他深深吸了口气，清冽的空气冲进了肺腔，冷得生疼。

 

从张继科家回来没多久，张继科就提出了回去住。虽然原本按照约好的应该是两人一起住过去，但马龙知道自己没必要跟去了。  
张继科终于可以如愿早些回去了。  
不知道是不是他的错觉，张继科整理行李的进程很缓，他以为张继科应该归心似箭，半天便能离了这里，但是过了三日，张继科依然没有要走的意思。多少次他站在他背后，看着他蹲在地上将箱子里的东西压平整，就想脱口而出——继科儿别走了。硬生生又仰起脖子将话吞了下去。  
张继科一直在等。  
半天就能搞定的事，他愣是拖成了一周。如果马龙开口留他，或者说想和他一起走，他就告诉他那天马龙听到的都不是他的真心话。  
他没有不喜欢他。  
一直到他终于死心拉上行李箱，解了那块玉递给马龙的时候，他依然在希望他们之间能发生点什么，“这个还给你，我知道这个是什么，你以后娶喜份儿还用得上。”  
“我不会再结婚了。”马龙抬眼看了眼悬在空中荡来荡去的绿玉没有去接，“这样的……来不了第二次了。”  
张继科一愣，心里不知为何有些泛酸，激得耿脾气也上来了，上前一步抓起马龙按在床沿的手，用力掰开将玉塞了进去，拉着行李箱头也不回地走了。马龙沉默着慢慢合上掌心，玉沁了张继科的颜色，还带着些许体温。马龙站在窗后，看着张继科拖着的箱子被石粒磕绊住了，歪了一角，他转了几下才稳住方向，泄愤般地朝它踢了几脚，肖战赶紧从车上下来从他脚下救出了箱子。马龙用力捏紧了掌心里的玉，只恨不得将它化作粉末。

 

他们再也没有见到过对方。  
这一年夏天特别闷热，俗称的蒸笼天，午后下了一些零星的雨，带不走地面的热气，倒让暑意越发蒸腾了升起来，太阳又落山得晚，人晒得胸口永远像憋了口气提不上去。入夜后池塘里的青蛙叫声也懒了起来，隔了许久才听得寥落几声。方博搞了些设备要在村口放电影，说是要保持老传统，村口那一块平地开阔，大树下也凉快。凉快不凉快张继科是不知道，他只看到方博大热天的还黏黏糊糊靠着崔庆磊在他边上嘀嘀咕咕。张继科穿了条荧光黄的短裤在夜里也有些扎眼，翘着二郎腿无聊拨着自己腿毛。他爹真是找错人了，如果把方博嫁了都不需要浪费口舌，也省得他后来听到别人谈论到马龙的时候，又想避开又想听下去……  
也不知道是不是因为附近这几个村无所事事的人实在太多，还是方博安排的这片子还是有些精彩，竟坐了满去。周雨发着微信，屏幕的光暗幽幽亮着，张继科侧了侧头，周雨就调出了游戏界面。张继科看他玩了会，心神有些不宁，远远看见个熟悉的身影走了过来。  
操。条件反射地立刻放下了二郎腿。  
周雨站起来招呼他，一手将手机揣在裤兜里， “龙哥过来坐，我去给科哥买雪糕。”马龙拍了下周雨的肩，朝前一伸腿跨进了座位，他看了眼张继科，又转过去对着屏幕，“好久不见。”张继科比冬天他们分别的时候黑了不少，耷拉着眼皮看起来也有些憔悴困乏，他看不清他的神情，只知道对方没有理他，过了一会张继科从另一侧那里推开了几乎整个挂在崔庆磊身上的方博，叫他收腿让了条路走了。马龙轻轻叹了口气。张继科或许有理由生气，他的确一直在与方博周雨保持联系，毫不掩饰地问些张继科的近况。

电影是他喜欢的题材，看到后面有些眼睛发酸，周雨故意回来很晚，有些意外地只看到他一人坐着，将给张继科买的雪糕分给了他，马龙依然无法理解张继科对甜食的执着。倾盆大雨来得猝不及防，马龙替方博收拾了幕布音响器具，冒着雨朝自己村那头跑，雨打在脸上密得睁不开眼，前面有个战时留下的废弃碉堡，兀自立在水泵边的空地上，马龙加快了些脚步，猛地扎了进去。一甩头将湿透了的短袖脱了下来，用下摆朝后撸了几下头发，他听见里头有人骂了句我操，那声音熟悉得让他心头一跳。  
张继科没料到马龙也会进来躲雨，今天晚上他是鬼打墙了，到哪里都能遇到他。他从村口拍屁股走人后并没有回家，四处闲逛了圈心里还是闹哄哄得搅了一团，谁料这大雨将他困在这里。马龙苦笑了下，这碉堡小时候远远看着像个庞然大物，现在却觉得那么小，将两个人围在一起，雨水浸润了那一股特有的潮湿泥土味。他抬着手臂按了按脸上的雨水，但是那手臂本来也是湿的，所以不顶什么用，“我走吧，不知道你也在这里。”他正要将短袖搭在肩膀上往外去，只见张继科擦过他的身体要朝雨帘里冲，马龙眼疾手快一把抓住张继科的手臂将他拽了回来，几乎是双臂紧紧收拢搂了他，抱在一起往里塞。  
马龙这一个夏天都在帮大队里干农活，手臂结实得几乎和小腿般粗，“别闹了，一年到头都在发烧，淋了雨就更……”张继科哪里拗得过他，却忍不下那口气，张嘴就咬在马龙光裸的肩膀上，松口的时候马龙丝毫没晒黑的肩头多了个透着血丝的牙印。马龙放开了他，张继科倒是老实没有再有什么动静，他将湿了的衣服围在脖子上，依然是瘦却不弱的强健身体。马龙知道张继科回去了后依然很受欢迎，方博和周雨告诉他甚至有许多年轻的未达到婚姻年龄的弟弟们都绕着他打转，张继科自己有一门手艺还有一间镇上的门面，农忙的时候能干到一个人可以顶好几个人，身体又结实有力，意味着他可以带来健康的后代。  
他们处在走也不是，留也尴尬的境地，碉堡开着的方形架机枪口时不时透了些外面的雨进来打在他后背上，马龙定了定神，大约这是个上天给的机会，让他好彻底死心，索性大了胆子问他，“你后来……有没有相中什么人。”  
张继科沉默了半刻，安静到马龙以为他没有听到他想要再问一次的时候，张继科沙着嗓子答了一个字——有。  
“那为什么没有在一起。”马龙的心里漆黑一片，甚至比他们现在所处的环境更暗一些，心脏沉得落到看不见底的冰窟里去了。  
“就还在婚约里。”张继科抬头看了他一眼，他看不太清马龙脸上的神情，却能感受到了两人之间的气氛凝滞。  
马龙慢慢握紧了拳，是的，他怎么可以忘记他们还在婚约里。  
“是我耽误你了，明天我就去乡里申请解除婚约。”  
“你敢！”张继科有些恶狠狠地低低吼了声。  
“那你想让我怎么样，继科儿，”马龙听起来有些挣扎，平时爽朗的话音现在夹了几丝痛苦，“你既不喜欢我，却也不愿意我放手。”  
张继科皱起眉，习惯性得用脚挫了几下地，是他嘴笨还是怎么的，马龙的反应全然不是他料想的那样，他以为马龙能懂他的意思，“我没有不喜欢你。”张继科打断了他。  
马龙并未应他，甚至都没有动一下。  
张继科在那几秒里设想了一百种糟糕的可能，最无法挽回的是——马龙要么已经不稀罕他了，有了别的谁，比如他师弟之类。张继科忽然委屈和好胜心同时涌了上来，一撂衣服扔在地上，心一横扑上去就吻上了马龙。  
出乎他意料的是马龙似乎像狩猎者久候了猎物一般立刻回吻了他，张继科的唇齿间有他之前吃过的糖果香甜味，橘子汁掩去了大部分残留的烟草味，柔软的舌头像游鱼一样滑来滑去，马龙捉住了它，汲取最后一滴浆果汁液一样吮到两人都发麻。他们像旱久了渴望狂风暴雨，双手忙着探索对方，身上本就没干透，胶合在一起又出了一身汗。马龙拉下了张继科的裤子，一手掏了他那一根搓在掌心，张继科低声含糊骂了句，马龙听不真切，只是轻笑了声，咬了咬他下巴。张继科似乎很享受，将头仰得更高，露了整届脖颈出来。  
马龙顺着他的下颌线条舔着那处紧致的皮肉，叼住张继科凸起的喉结细细碾磨，对方没法动弹，喉间发出了小动物被捕猎一样的剧烈喘息声，张继科必须抓着些什么借力，他舔了舔被马龙吸到有些发麻红肿的下唇，悄悄解了马龙裤带，探进去握了那一条套了起来，有些放肆的笑了声，“让我看看有几两重……”  
马龙放开了他喉结，一下下舔着他侧颈，一直来到耳后，张继科出了汗，尝起来有些咸味儿，混了他本身的味道——马龙终于知道他曾经和这半年间闻到的橙香味并非张继科用的香水，而是他自带的气味。至于抑制剂为何悄然失灵，大约是从一开始他对张继科的好感就表现得过于明显，他的意识充满了进攻力，使得张继科的防御体系出现了偏差。他咬住了张继科薄凉的耳垂顶在舌尖，那软肉即刻软得像融化的蜜糖，“一会儿你后面尝一下就知道几斤几两了。”  
张继科闷哼了声似是抗议，斜着桃花眼一手勾了马龙脖子，另一手伸到唇边，猫舌舔爪般慢慢舔遍了自己掌心和每根手指，又将那手搓揉着马龙的胸肌一路又捏又抓滑到了腹肌，最终偷袭了那肉柱和双球包在掌心，一只手又抓不住，只得分开了食指和中指勉强固住那根，在根部上下滑动起来。  
马龙被他弄得浑身燥热起来，后背的汗一层覆了又一层，下腹的热量聚在一起，越来越往上升，那种与生俱来的力量在慢慢苏醒。张继科也情动了，如果说一开始还只是隐隐的幽香，现在这整个碉堡内都是张继科气味的领地，他是这里霸道的领主，肆意散发着热烈奔放的夏日柑橘气味，原始木质的清新融了那甘甜清新的果实和枝叶味道，将马龙包围了起来，他轻轻拍了几下张继科的屁股，晃得那肉在他手里弹了好几下，长时间的劳作使那臀紧实圆润，一只手根本抓不住，他又忍不住托着来回使劲揉了几圈。张继科松开了勾着他脖子的手，滑下来覆在马龙的手上，他本以为张继科要拉走他作乱的手，谁料他按着马龙的手，将它往中间引了引路，凑过去亲了下马龙的嘴角，弯着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，“你不是要请我吃好吃的么？”  
马龙爽朗一笑，忽然松了手，扶着张继科的髋骨将他转了个向，“继科儿，趴低一些。”张继科双手撑在墙上俯下身来，从后面看过去宽肩细腰窄臀风景诱人，两条腿又结实，牢牢扎在地上分开。马龙曲起食指，从臀缝向上顺着背沟往上用了些力刮擦着雨水汗水混在一起的水滴，刮痧似的几个来回，借着点天光可以瞧见张继科中间断断续续点了朱砂似的红了一条线，多了几分异样的风情。张继科被他弄得有些痛，痛意过后又痒又酥麻，飘了起来似的有些软。还没等他回过神，忽然后面被用力扒开，马龙湿热软滑的舌尖顶了进来。张继科立刻发出了呜咽声，他的肉眼边缘已经因为发情的先兆变得又湿又软，马龙像是在嘬食琼浆舔个不停。张继科服用了太久的抑制剂，腺体长久无法分泌必须排除的腺液，以至于现在身体得到了即将释放的信号，他的下腹开始痉挛起来，入口开得更大了些，热情地裹住了马龙的舌头。马龙没费什么力气就顶着舌面小幅戳刺起来，张继科的腺液争先恐后得涌出来，他甚至来不及吞咽，那些透明的水液顺着臀缝滑到张继科的肉蛋上去了，黏连一片。马龙用指尖抹了些涂在他翘起的臀上，整个屁股滑不留手透着润泽水光。张继科的低声咒骂声听起来透着欢愉，将腿分得更开了，马龙的信息素也失了控，海洋的气息卷着他快要窒息，“操……还要……求你了龙……”  
马龙会了他的意，抬起身体从他屁股上爬了起来，他们都为彼此发了疯，他现在就要操张继科，一刻都不能停。马龙挺着那一根，柱头尝了些肉眼口丰沛的体液，破开了软肉一寸一寸往里操开，软肉吸饱了自身分泌的体液，滑软柔腻，开了无数小口一样抚弄吮吸着马龙的肉茎。他没有给张继科过多的时间适应这强行推进后的胀痛，相反，他几乎不做任何停留地几乎抽出整根只留了冠头卡在入口，张继科后面肌肉一阵空虚，不满地水着眼扭头刚想埋怨马龙，谁知道他乘其不备又整根干了进来，来回几次大抽大弄，张继科体内本来还绷紧的腺体这下彻底又酸又软，挤压堵塞着的腺液泄洪一样渗了出来，全浇灌在马龙那根红色的阴茎上。张继科前面猛然喷了出来，他神思恍惚，甚至都没有意识到自己什么时候变得那么硬。  
马龙却没有要放过他的意思，钳制着他的臀，打桩般一下下深深捣进去，强迫他快受不住的肠肉一次次遭受猛烈的进攻，张继科绷得腿上肌肉都块块鼓了出来，马龙知道张继科快不行了，松开了他的臀，伸出有力坚实的手臂，圈紧了张继科的身体揽在怀中，他抽了出来没有马上操进去，透明的液体汩汩水流般涌了出来，张继科的水实在太多了些。再次插进去的时候张继科几乎是在喊叫，那粘腻甜蜜的液体意味着他身体得到了多大的快乐和释放，马龙加快了速度和力气，随着他每次用力的抽插，张继科的气味都越来越浓，只埋愿自己为什么他没有早点把张继科钉在床上这样干了一遍又一遍。  
张继科又高潮了一次，这次射在了马龙的手上，他后面死命咬着马龙那根往深处去，马龙终于没有忍住，将肉柱几次擦过腺体，破开了最里面紧闭的小口，涨大着不动了。“不要了……”张继科嗓子喊到沙哑，带了些哭腔，体内那种陌生的触感让他有些期待又有些害怕。马龙摸着他的背安慰他，他俯下身对着那小口顶了几下，把精液一股股射了进去。张继科彻底软了下来不动了，马龙慢慢耸动着胯，好让他的结慢慢摩擦着张继科高潮后敏感的穴肉。  
“我要咬你了，继科儿。”他缓了缓神，轻轻附在张继科侧颈边，这一夜似乎很长，但对于刚进入发情期的伴侣们来说，或许还有些短。

番外：

隔年春末快入夏之前，肖战软磨硬泡最后自己开着车来接张继科回去住了些日子，张继科已经进入孕期的第八个月了，依然没怎么长肉，穿着宽松外套的时候几乎看不出踹了球，只有套了紧身的衣服，才看得出下腹有些凸出显怀。  
产检的时候乡里医院的老教授对着B超影像一脸堪忧地扶了扶镜框，“多吃点，孩子个头太小了。”肖战听了进去，他知道马龙惯着张继科，吃虾吃怕了就不强他吃，吃肉没胃口也不硬塞，除了还爱吃蔬菜外，张继科还借口踹了球嗜甜，变本加厉地吃着零食和甜点，都是些没营养的。这样下去如何是好，孩子长不大，张继科也只是消耗自己体力营养。  
肖战规定张继科九点就睡觉，他关了灯睡不着，半躺在床上，一手枕在脑后和马龙视频。不知道是不是孕期体温略高，恼人的蚊子叮了张继科一脖子包，旧的新的粉红色一片，张继科还拿镜头对准了脖子指指自己那处让他瞧，马龙身体有些燥，不自然地在床上动了动下半身，“像弄出来的那玩意儿似的。”张继科放平了手机，开了两颗睡衣扣子把手作扇扇了扇风，对着他弯眼一笑，“你明天来不来，我爹明儿不在。”马龙抿了抿嘴，张继科真是要命地会撩拨他，本来积了那么些日子刚打算一会弄一炮出来，没想到张继科这么盛情一邀。都说小别胜新婚，马龙翻到侧面曲起手臂枕在头下，拼命压下去脑海里被勾起来的那些过往两个人搂抱在一起大汗淋漓的画面，反手操起张继科那一侧的枕头按在腿间，糊里糊涂地沉沉睡去。

 

太阳落山后，马龙往小毛炉的踏板上堆了些新鲜采摘的水嫩瓜果蔬菜，背着已经稀薄了的太阳往张继科家骑去了，出乎他意料的是张继科不在家，应声而来的方博说他去了村后的小溪。张继科他们村有条小溪，沿路边种了排水杉，笔直挺立郁郁葱葱。马龙走了没多久就瞧见张继科穿着他那件黄蓝白的三色运动外套坐在溪边，下面穿了黑色短裤，晃着两条太妃糖色的结实大腿打着水花，水面清澈透亮，倒映着岸上树影，渐暗的天际交织染着色彩绚丽的暮霞，安谧宁静地如同一幅画，天地间开阔悠远倒是显得张继科小小一团在那里，马龙心软化了一片，似是能嗅到那一丝甜蜜的焦糖味。  
地上有些湿，午后的阵雨下下了挺久，马龙轻声笑了笑，“你也不怕天黑了水鬼把你拖下河。”张继科听得动静扭了下头，罩在浅金色的光影，“我又不怕水鬼，倒是你……”张继科仰起头抬着下巴朝他笑，眼睛避着光虚实闪着睫毛，仿佛是回到他错过的对方少年时候的模样，让马龙有冲动上去吻一吻他。

他坐过去捏了捏他大腿，“太阳落山了你也不怕水凉。”张继科只是踩着打水溅起了更大的水，洒了马龙一身，马龙抹了把脸上的水，还未来得及开口张继科就笑得一脸狡黠，“凉不凉？”马龙眯了眯眼，干脆伸手塞到张继科腋下挠他，张继科不禁痒，抵着他手不让他作怪，几下动作两人就扭作一团倒在草地上，马龙伏趴在他身侧，张继科大约回去是被逼了塞着吃了些，脖颈下巴都长了肉，往下蹭着的时候有了个小小的双下巴，显得有些圆润可爱。

马龙喉头有些发干，凑过去贴着咬合的位置用牙齿细细磨着那块皮肤，没多久就弄得红湿了一块。张继科拉链并未拉到顶，露着一截形状优美的锁骨，马龙将衣服往一侧拉了些，张继科一侧的锁骨肩膀完全露了出来，陷着一小块上斜凹槽，仿佛可以盛一口马龙最爱的酒，舔一下再慢慢吸吮细品。他将拉链慢慢滑了下来，蜜色的胸膛显了出来，马龙抬起头诧异看了张继科一眼，对方笑得无辜弯着眼，“天那么热，里头不想穿衣服。” 那块玉垂在中间，碧生生一汪竹子青色，丰润莹亮，张继科眉目英俊秀色，佩着这个如同仙人，马龙低头亲了亲那玉。

他给张继科挂了回去后，张继科就像重获了宝贝再也没有拿下来过。他抬手张开手指将马龙在打闹中滑下来的头发往后梳去，马龙眉梢很淡，在日光里眉骨看着更高了些，看着他的时候眼神坚定又温柔，经常让他产生那种不论他说什么马龙都会答应下来的错觉。马龙被他摸着头皮又酥又麻，身体四肢筋骨在这懒洋洋的春末里像被激活了，将他衣服索性拉到底露了整个上身，张继科胸肌比之前丰厚了些，乳头可怜兮兮地肿胀立在那里，比起先前小小一颗可以说是又红又大了，马龙蕴了些口水上去叼了那肉粒用力咬了几下，将那声响弄着大到张继科只好哼哼唧唧来掩饰，松嘴的时候那软肉泡涨开来，像枝头摇摇欲坠的熟透深色浆果软软缀在张继科的胸膛上。  
他一边交替逗着两侧乳首，一边将手伸向张继科已经明显隆起的下腹，他的腹肌已经被撑得看不见了，肚脐被挤着只露了小小的眼儿，皮肤被顶开变得薄薄一层，看得见下面筋络血管。他手掌微微合拢，抚弄着张继科下腹，他能摸到孩子的头，已经朝下转去了，张继科离卸货不远了，“是不是动得比之前厉害了？”张继科像被伺猫似的摆弄得正舒服，头发比先前长了不少，柔软贴在额头，他懒得睁眼只想马龙再多揉一会儿，“嗯。”张继科拉着马龙的手继续在肚皮上打圈，脸颊有些发热一样染了红，“估计是儿子，还是个倒时差的，这几天半夜总被踢醒。”他本意是想说些近况，听起来倒像是委委屈屈给对方撒娇，马龙轻声笑了几下，他知道张继科想要女儿，刚怀上的时候经常去看邱贻可陈玘家的小女儿，玩一会儿就走不动路不舍得回去。  
马龙向下拽了些张继科的裤子，张继科的半个屁股沾着了草地上的水，皱了皱眉弯手到后面去摸，马龙笑着爬起来，一勾衣服就脱了下来，示意张继科侧了下身，将它垫在他身后。张继科额头出了些汗，发梢湿漉漉的紧紧贴着，他干脆两侧手肘撑着抬起了下半身，马龙利索把他那短裤和内裤一把扯了下来，张继科半勃的那根弹了出来，被他热乎摆弄了下时候身体后面已经吐了些水，也不知道是不是他们有些时日没弄还是张继科孕期体内激素发生了变化，虽然还闭着口，但已经透了些熟粉色。  
马龙撸着那根紧贴张继科的下腹滑上去，张继科小小呜咽了下，马龙意识到自己手掌最近干了太多活儿蜕皮又长了茧，那处皮肉薄嫩经不住他这么大力搓揉，摊着手掌在他身后湿泞处滑了几把，薄茧刮得张继科后臀敏感入口扎着又麻又痒，两条结实大腿被拉开分在马龙身体两侧，绞也没法绞紧。张继科那根被马龙围在掌心轻重不一搓揉圈套，不一会就笔直贴了他自己的肚皮紧紧挨着，张继科顺着他手劲低低高高喊着，马龙知道他舒服，用拇指轻轻按着那肉头安抚，却时不时又用指甲抠那小眼儿，他侧身另一手撑在张继科右耳边，手臂结实有力地勾起了张继科的脖子，弯下腰卷着舌尖顺着耳廓画着张继科耳朵的形状，“继科儿……”那薄薄一层像淬了血滴子的色泽，红得看得见细微筋脉血管，他干脆张开嘴细细咬着那软肉，张继科又急又羞，殷红血色顺着耳朵一直爬到了下颌，顺延到了整个脖子，他上身像着了火，贴在马龙身上也不凉快，他终于肯放下张继科，专注舔着他胸口那片细密汗水。张继科孕期体味更香甜了许多，混着汗味儿是最原始未经任何调香的饱满肉体，散发着浓郁的性的味道。他心尖上的软肉被马龙吸了又啃，啃了又嗦，像春花一瓣儿一瓣儿被碾做汁染的色，下面那根还贴着肚子站着，他抵着背来回蹭，不知是想将身体往马龙嘴里送一些还是想他弄他下面，发散不出来的情欲让他有些头脑昏沉，马龙上身结实精干，他捏着马龙手臂只觉比上次分别的时候更硬了些，“你……你让我儿子看这个……”  
马龙听得他终于发话却说了这个，轻笑了声松开嘴，“他可能还要看些更刺激的。”太阳彻底落山了，今日是满月，月色将张继科的肚皮镀了一层银白色的光，整个人都柔软了几分，看着有些不太真实。马龙捏着他下巴吻了上去，张继科的舌头柔软湿润，舌下像是藏了个蜜糖罐，马龙只是不愿离开，顶着那里来回缠弄，分开的时候两个人呼吸都有些紊乱，他接着了张继科来不及吞咽的口水，一路蜿蜒吻到胸膛，膜拜神祇一般顺着他肚子中间的那一道细纹舔到他翘着的那根，重重在肉头上吮了几口。张继科只觉得星空在头顶上打转，晕乎乎地不知身在何处，两手张开狠狠抓着身侧的草茎想找些安定感，不得法只好用膝盖往里夹紧马龙的肩膀，他喘得又急又重，断断续续骂着脏话。马龙干脆趴在草地上，掰开他屁股嘬嘴吸了一口他后面的体液，张继科大声喊了出来，马龙舔了舔唇角的水爬了起来，将张继科两条蜜色大腿朝两侧拉开，解了自己裤子，那一根杵在里面太久硬得发慌，有些干涩，但只消张继科像以前那样用那里的水液润几口泡一泡就更精力足些，好更畅快地将他操个透。

他挺着那根慢慢磨张继科湿滑入口画着圈，两手绕到张继科脖颈后取下了那玉，张继科半阖着的桃花眼骤然睁大了盯着他一脸茫然，马龙两指捏着那翠绿一枚抵在那软软穴眼，有张继科分泌的水液润滑没用什么力气就塞了进去，只留了两侧黑色绳线拖在臀间，张继科缩紧屁股的动作看得马龙下头更涨了些，他牵了将它啵得一声拉出来，递到张继科嘴边，“含好了继科儿。”张继科转了下眼，汗水落在了他睫毛上滚到眼睛里去了，激得他分泌了些泪水，滑了半个脸颊，他伸着湿漉漉的鲜红舌尖舔了下下唇，接着了整块玉含进了嘴，像吞着马龙那根的动作来回吸了几下，再张开嘴让马龙看躺在舌上水光十足的碧玉。马龙胸口紧热得发疼，一手拽了将玉抛在张继科胸膛上，两手用力朝外拨开他臀肉，挺腰将那根直接破开那肉口捅了进去，他塞了个密密实实，两个人都长出了口气，总算都得到了救赎似的。

张继科那里比以前更湿热滑软了些，孕期带来的体温上升使得张继科变得很辛苦和难熬，马龙将他两腿架在自己手臂上，这样张继科可以借力不少，他将精力都聚在下半身，又狠又准地每一下都打在张继科的腺体上，他的冠头每次滑到那里顶弄，就有一波汹涌热液被刺激着吐了出来，马龙每次抽出来的时候借着月光都能看到水光透亮的那一根肉红阴茎，再带着他的爱意和性欲重新插进张继科的身体，马龙讲不清到底是张继科的内液滋养了他那根还是他将精华注入到了张继科体内，每次他干他的时候都觉得两个人早就成了一体。

张继科被顶得几乎不在原先马龙给他垫好的衣服上，抬手盖在额头低声喊着，“龙……他动得厉害……”马龙没有停下动作，只覆了只手在张继科下腹轻轻安抚。张继科里面正吸得他舒服得后背汗毛都竖起来了，马龙仰着头闭眼摇摆着下身一下下干到最里面，汗水顺着喉结滑到了胸肌上，湿淋淋一片。张继科盯着他专注的样子，咬着下唇觉得躺不住了，说什么都要坐起来，“后面有虫咬我。”马龙正快要到顶头了，只得紧了紧下腹忍下来，干脆两手抄到张继科大腿下，将他整个抱了起来快速走了几步将他腾空抵在半人高的“禁止下河游泳环境优美靠大家”的木板上，张继科悬了空，只得紧紧搂着马龙脖子，体重使得他被操得更深了，马龙几乎是用尽了浑身力气抱着他在颠，那板子本就插得不算很牢，被他顶得前后吱呀摇晃，张继科的身体不知道是爽到还是受了惊，一波一波水流得马龙下腹体毛都黏湿一团，他往上狠狠猛干了几下全数射了进去，缓了几秒将脱力了一般的张继科放在了草地上。

 

回家的时候肖战意外已经回来了，张罗喊他们再吃点什么。方博偷偷看了他们一眼，咕哝了句哥你身上味儿真大，张继科本就后面还糊做一团穿着湿透了的短裤有些心虚，被他一提虽然嘴里骂着当心我揍你却从脸红到脖子。肖战骂着小兔崽子话真多揪了他脸将他就地拖走，张继科一闪身回了自己房间，马龙跟了进去，见他脱了鞋往床上一摊，掀了毯子拉到脸上，以为他有些恼了，却听见张继科闷闷从下面说了句——明天再来。马龙愣了下，眯眼笑了笑，好，上去掀了毯子弯腰亲了亲他额角。


End file.
